


The Forgotten One

by ChristinaE1985



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Neglect, complicated families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaE1985/pseuds/ChristinaE1985
Summary: The shelves of Borgin and Burkes house a treasure trove of dark items, some of them dating back centuries. Each one holds its own story along with their connection to the individual who brought them here. Nobody knows these items better than Lyra Fallows. She has lived among them most of her short life. Cast off by a mysterious stranger as a baby and neglected by Borgin for years. The little girl learned to survive by being invisible. It wasn’t until a misunderstanding sheds light on Lyra’s mysterious past, that she learned her future could be far more frightening than the life she had known.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

The shelves of Borgin and Burkes house a treasure trove of dark items, some of them dating back centuries. Each one holds its own story along with their connection to the individual who brought them here. Nobody knows these items better than Lyra Fallows. She has lived among them most of her short life. 

When Lyra was a baby she was handed over to Borgin’s wife as a lodger. Her mother said she had to travel overseas suddenly and couldn’t take the baby with her. She promised to return for the dark eyed child as soon as she could, and in the meantime money would be sent for the child’s care. While Borgin disliked children, his wife was fond of the small baby, and Borgin was fond of the fifty Galleon’s he received every month for her care. It wasn’t until years later when the money stopped coming and his wife died, leaving him alone to care for her, that he began to regret taking her in. He put her to work, cleaning, helping out in the shop and running errands. He had no other use for the girl and by the time she was nine he was beginning to suspect she was nothing more than a useless squib. If he hadn’t been getting on in years and too cheap to pay someone, he would have discarded the child in a children’s home. He had no interest in the child other than how she could make his life easier.

Lyra knew from an early age not anger the old man. She worked hard keeping the shop clean and helping Borgin fetch items and catalogue them. She kept the small apartment over head as best as she could, but all of that would have been a lot for a grown witch with command of a wand. Lyra was nine and couldn’t use magic to help with her responsibilities. Thankfully Borgin didn’t have the highest standards regarding housekeeping and only really became riled by the child if she broke something. She was very careful not to break things.

Years of living without a mother’s love and Borgin’s temper had left the child thin and withdrawn. Her dark hair always looked limp and unkempt. Her clothing was worn and dingy and she was terribly pale. Perhaps her pale skin was something she had inherited from her mother and not just a symptom of her neglect, she didn’t know. Borgin claimed to have never met her mother, only his wife had spoken to her. Nobody knew who she was, so when she didn’t return for her child there was no way to find her. The only thing she had left for the child was a silver pendant of a star with a flower in the middle. It had no monetary value, because if it had Borgin would have sold it long ago. But to Lyra, it was her only connection to her mother and she wore it always.

Borgin had told her that either the woman had decided she did not want to be saddled with the shame of raising a squib or she had died. It was hard for Lyra to disagree with the old mans reasoning. Why else had she never returned? Did she have a father? Did he know she existed? All these questions ran themselves through her mind, but she didn’t dare ask Borgin. He would get angry when she did and say things like, maybe her mother was a Trollop who had gotten herself pregnant by some muggle and decided to save herself the shame. Lyra had to ask herself, what kind of a mother would cast off her child in Knockturn Alley? There were definitely more suitable places to rehome an unwanted child. 

So she kept these thoughts locked away in her mind. She tried to imagine that her mother was out there somewhere missing her and unable to return to her. Perhaps her father was a wealthy nobleman who was desperately looking for his long lost daughter and when he found her he would spirit her off to his mansion and take care of her. Anything had to be better than the thought of being so desperately unwanted that she had been abandoned here. She watched the families on Diagon Alley shopping together, eating ice cream at Florean Fortescue’s and laughing, enjoying each other’s company. Most of the children had clean clothes, even the ones who didn’t seem to be well off. But most importantly, they all seemed to belonged to someone who loved them. Lyra didn’t really know what it felt like to be loved. She remembered a bit about Old Mrs. Borgin and she still had a tatty old stuffed bunny she had given Lyra when she was little hidden under her pillow. But Mrs. Borgin had died three years ago and she had been sick for over a year before she passed. It was hard for her to believe that almost every child had a family of their own and nobody had seemed to even want Lyra. She knew Borgin didn’t love her, he didn’t even like her. She was there to scrub floors and polish objects in the store window. He didn’t think of her as his daughter. If she left, she knew it would be of little consequence to him, she was like his house elf, only she couldn’t use magic.

Today was like every other day. Lyra woke up early and plodded out to the little kitchen to make coffee. Borgin could have done it himself with magic, but it was easier for him to have her do it. She didn’t mind much though, she was up before him and she could sneak her own mug with her marmite toast before he woke. She never dared eat anything else for breakfast besides a piece of toast with the thinnest scrapping of butter and Marmite. If she ate anything more Borgin would get angry and call her a greedy little beast and yell about how much her upkeep cost him.

Once the coffee was made and Lyra’s meager breakfast consumed, she went downstairs to open the shop. It was a mystery to her how old Mr. Borgin really was, but he was defiantly getting Up there and he had begun coming down later and later. It didn’t really matter, Knockturn Alley wasn’t exactly hopping at eight in the morning and Borgin had recently installed a Muggle bell that she could use to ring him in the apartment if anyone came in. Lyra liked being alone in the shop. She wasn’t foolish enough not to realize how dangerous most of the objects in the shop were. Many of them had claimed lives before finding their way to a shelf or box in the dingy shop. But Lyra found them fascinating. 

She was busily polishing a recently acquired set of brass scales behind the counter when she heard the bell over the door ring to announce someone entering the store. Looking up she saw Mr. Corban Yaxley entering the shop and her heart skipped a beat. Yaxley was a quiet man, but the objects he bought an sold in the shop where always on the darker end of the spectrum. 

“Fetch Borgin girl.” He said impatiently without making eye contact with her.

“Yes Sir.” She replied, while quickly hoping down from her stool and going over to ring the bell that would summon the old man.

Corban Yaxley pretended to be looking over a jade bracelet in the window while he waited, but she could sense the man was anxious for Mr. Borgin to appear and she found herself hoping he would hurry up too. She knew many of the dark wizards that frequented the shop could be dangerous and she didn’t want to find out what kind Yaxley was today. She was relieved when she heard the heavy tread of Borgin’s feet coming down the stairs behind her.

“What can I do for you this morning Mr. Yaxley?” Borgin asked in a smooth appraising voice.

“I’ve come selling Borgin. Is there someplace we can discuss things in private?” He asked, looking at Lyra and seeming even more agitated.

“And just what could you be in possession of that would require so much concern?” He mocked slightly, rubbing the stubble on his chin. 

A note of indignation flashed in Yaxley's eyes as he approached Borgin and opened the black velvet sack just enough to expose the contents to the shop keeper. Borgin's eyes grew wide as he peered inside. Lyra recognized the greedy look that washed over the old mans face. Whatever the bag contained it was valuable and most likely dark and forbidden. 

"Out!" Shouted Borgin, grabbing the child by the arm and shoving her out the door into the street. 

Lyra looked up at the shop rubbing her arm where Borgin had grabbed her and watched as the "open" sign on the door flipped back to "closed" and the blinds began to draw themselves. After she heard the click of the door lock she knew she had been locked out for the morning. If she stood around outside waiting to be let in she would be punished. He told her it made things looks suspect when a child was hanging about the outside of the shop. Lyra knew that her her presence outside when bad business was being attended to didn't really make the shop look anymore suspect than everyone already knew it to be. But she had no intention of sticking around for Borgin to see her doing so. 

The clock above Dystyl Phaelanges said it was barely nine thirty, and there wasn't much to do on Knockturn Alley at nine thirty in the morning. So Lyra decided to walk across to Diagon Alley and look in all the windows. She enjoyed looking in all the windows and she knew it was safer than being alone for too long on Knockturn Alley. 

It was the end of summer and Diagon Alley would be full of families getting ready to send their children off to school. Lyra wondered if she would get to go to school someday. She didn't suppose so, squibs aren't allowed to go to magic schools. But Lyra had a secret, she wasn't really a squib, at least she didn't think she was. There had been a few instances where she was fairly certain she had experienced some accidental magic. The thing was, if Borgin ever knew she was a witch, he might never let her go. She was far more useful to him if she could do magic, why would he ever let her go off to school if she could be more useful. Borgin only let go of things he felt didn't have value. But what good would it be to her if she ever did get accepted into a school. She didn't have any money to buy supplies and uniforms. No, school was probably not in her future anyway. She was probably destined to be a servant forever. It didn't exactly boister her emotions as she walked along the lanes to Diagon Alley. 

She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the drunken wizard coming out of The Reepers Arm Pub. He knocked into the girl, throwing her to the ground and then shouted at her to "Mind where she was going" in a slurred voice before stumbling down the alley. Lyra sat on the ground for a moment trying not to cry. Her dress had mud down the side and across the back. She knew people would stare at her like some little beggar looking as she did. Not only where her clothes ugly and threadbare, now they were dirty too. 

She was almost considering going back to the shop and risking a hiding from Borgin before she noticed a glint of gold in the mud next to her. Cautiously she picked up a muddy gold Galleon, the drunk wizard must have dropped it when he ran into her. She quickly closed her fist around the coin and looked around to make sure nobody had seen. Picking herself up and brushing as much of the mud off herself as she could, she shoved the coin into her pocket. She knew she couldn't bring it back to the shop with her. Borgin would accuse her of stealing it for sure and she could expect a slap along with being expected to hand it over to the greedy man. No, if she was to get any enjoyment from this coin she was going to have to spend it. She ran her fingers over the outline of the coin in her pocket, she had never had any money of her own. Touching the coin gave her a small thrill, it was exciting to be in possession of a whole Galleon, knowing it was hers to spend. 

When she came to the opening to Diagon Alley she turned left, knowing that would take her to the heart of all the different shops and cafes. It was early and already it was filled with families. It wasn't until she walked passed Madam Malkin's that she thought again about her dress. She looked at the beautiful dresses in the window and felt a rush of shame when a girl about her age came out the door with her mother. The were both dressed in gorgeous summer robes and the girl looked at Lyra and sneered. "Gross." she said to her mother as they walked past her. 

Lyra felt her face flush with shame. She really was gross, she could see her reflection in the window glass. Her hair looked stringy and her homely clothing was dirty. Even her fingernails looked filthy from the metal polish at the shop and the mud. She found herself wishing she could curse the pretty girl with her fancy clothes and doting mother. It wasn't Lyra's fault she didn't have a mother to look after her and buy her pretty dresses. Anger started to build in her. Why had her mother just up and left her? Instead of making a bigger spectacle of herself she reached into her pocket and wrapped her fingers around the coin. She was tempted to go to the Junk Shop and see if she could find herself a little second hand dress, but she knew one Galleon wasn't going to be enough to buy herself a dress and even if she could, the moment Borgin saw it he would demand to know where she had gotten it. 

Around noon Lyra knew she would need to return to the shop soon. Mr. Borgin would be cross with her if he had to do too much of the work he felt she should do to earn her keep. He was always reminding her that she cost him money and had better earn her keep, but its not like her fed her much or bought her decent clothing. Thinking about food made her stomach grumble and suddenly she was inspired to find something delicious to spend her Galleon on. She walked a little further up the lane until she was standing in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. She had never actually had an ice cream, but they looked delicious and everyone always seemed to be happy when they were eating ice cream. 

There were lots of people sitting on the veranda enjoying their treats and Lyra apprehensively walked over to one of the empty tables and sat down. A blonde witch eyed her suspiciously before moving her handbag as if she was worried Lyra was going to abscond with it. It made the child feel a little bit of regret for sitting here, but she knew she had just as much right to sit here and enjoy her ice cream as anyone else. A tall thin man dressed in a white suit with pink pinstripe and a black tie approached her table and looked over the rim of his glasses accusingly "These seats are for customers only." he said to her down his long nose. 

She could feel her hand tremble slightly as she reached into her pocket and placed the gold coin on the table. With a roll of his eyes the man handed her the menu and stared at her, obviously anxious for her to order and be gone as quick as possible. She ordered a vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce and strawberries and sighed when he took his assuming glare inside to fetch her order. Looking around she could still see the blonde witch looking at her. Why couldn't she just talk to her husband and stop making Lyra feel so awkward. She felt like the witch was familiar, but it wasn't until her husband turned to the waiter that she realized who they were. The man at the table was Lucius Malfoy, a regular customer at Borgin and Burkes. 

Lyra could feel a wave of panic rise up inside her. If Mr. Malfoy ever told Borgin about seeing her buying an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's he would beat her for sure. She was about to jump from her seat and run back to Knockturn Alley when the waiter returned with her ice cream and held out his hand for her coin. Carefully she handed it over to him, hoping the ice cream was worth all of the risk.... It was. Never had she tasted something more divine than the rich vanilla ice cream and the warm sticky chocolate sauce. The strawberries added the perfect amount of tart to off set the sweetness of the ice cream, it was amazing. She was nearly halfway into it when she noticed the blonde witch staring at her again. Only this time she was starting to look angry. Lyra wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to attract more attention to herself and she defiantly didn't want to leave her ice cream half eaten, but the witch was beginning to make her nervous. She quickly tried to finish her ice cream so she could escape the witches stare but suddenly the woman got up and walked over to Lyra. 

'I demand you tell me at once where you got that from you little thief!" She hissed at the child, pointing at her accusingly. 

People turned to look and Lucius Malfoy was staring at her as he began to walk over to see what all the commotion was about. Fear tightened up in Lyra's chest. She knew that no matter how she explained it to the woman she was never going to believe she had just found the coin. Mrs. Malfoy suddenly reached across the table and yanked the necklace from around Lyra's neck, it broke free and the woman dangled it in front of her. "I am going ask you one last time you little retch! Where did you steal this from!" 

Panic filled the little girl as she launched herself over the table, snatching the necklace from Narcissa Malfoy's hand and started running as fast as she could. She hadn't stolen anything, but who would ever believe her and now she might loose the one thing that had any meaning to her. Her mother's necklace was all she had in the world. She would face Borgin before she would allow this woman to take it from her. She could hear the witch shouting and she ran up the lane back to Knockturn Alley. 

"Stop that little thief!" Narcissa shouted after her. 

She nearly crashed into another witch as she turned off Diagon Alley praying that she could loose the Malfoy's before she got back to the shop. Breathlessly she looked over her shoulder as she rounded the last turn to get back to the shop, the witch was nowhere in sight. It was right as she turned back that she ran full speed into Lucius Malfoy. He reached down and threw the child over his shoulder. 

"Let me go!" She screamed kicking and fighting to be let down. "Let me go! I didn't do anything! Let me GO!" 

Lucius Malfoy ignored the child's plea's as he walked the rest of the way to Borgin and Burke’s. He had a lot to say to Borgin if he had resorted to sending this little stray out to pick pockets. When he reached the door of the shop he waited for his wife to catch up with him before entering. As soon as they walked in the door Lucius put the now sobbing child on her feet and gave her a harsh shove towards Borgin. She was a sight, her clothes nothing more than filthy rags, hair looking like it hadn’t seen a brush in a month and face red and sweaty from running and crying. But nobody felt any pity for her. Borgin slapped the girl hard before shoving her behind the counter. 

“I do believe I have found something of your's Borgin. It’s a bit low isn’t it.? Even for you. Sending the little beast out to Diagon Alley to pray on decent people.” Lucius charged. 

”And what exactly is it that you’re accusing me of Mr. Malfoy?” Borgin asked stridently. 

”This little guttersnipe of yours is a common thief! And when my wife confronted her she attacked her!” 

”Did you steal something girl!” He shouted at her before slapping her again. “Answer me you little brat! Did you steal something!” 

”I didn’t steal anything!” She shouted defiantly back at him. “She’s the one who tried to take something from me.” She said pointing at Mrs. Malfoy. 

”How dare you!” Lucius roared at the child’s accusation. “If I had a child that behaved like this Borgin I would thrash the life out of her!” 

”But it’s my necklace! You’ve no right! The little girl screamed through her tears. Borgin went to give her another slap but she took a step back staying just out of his reach. 

”What necklace are you talking about? If you stole something from them girl you’re going to wish you’d never been born.” He warned her. When she didn’t answer him he stepped forward and began digging through the child’s pockets. All he found was the cheap little trinket the child had always worn. He held it us and Narcissa stepped forward and snatched it from him. 

”You see! It’s just like I told you! She’s a vicious little thief.” She spat at the child. 

”No! Please miss, please don’t take it.” Lyra begged her, crumpling on the ground in despair. 

”Mrs. Malfoy, I don’t know what all of this is about but she’s had that silly little trinket for years and it’s not worth anything.” Borgin sneered. 

”That’s a lie!” Narcissa argued. 

”I assure you it’s no lie Madame. That child has been in my care for nine years and she arrived with it, belonged to her mother I believe.” 

”That necklace belonged to my sister Mr. Borgin and she had no children.” Narcissa said angrily. 

”Then perhaps the child’s mother was a thief Mrs. Malfoy and if that’s the case the necklace is rightfully yours.” Borgin offered. 

”No, please no.” The child cried defeated. “It’s all I have of her.” 

”What is the child’s mother’s name? I can’t help but wonder if she hasn’t gotten her hands on anymore of my sisters things.” Narcissa asked. 

”Madame if I knew her name I would have sent her an owl demanding she relieve me of this.” He motioned to Lyra. 

Narcissa looked at the filthy child on the floor crying and found herself eager to depart the shop and all the unpleasantness it contained, particularly the mournful image of the neglected waif and the temptation to return the necklace to her. The necklace was most definitely Bella’s, Narcissa owned one identical to it. It was a Christmas gift from Bella when she was about the same age as the little girl on the floor. The necklace was a symbol of how close the two sisters were. The star symbolized Bella and the flower in the center showed how much Narcissa meant to her. They were the only two in existence, Bella had made them herself and Narcissa had no desire to see it in the possession of a filthy little servant girl. 

Seeing the conflict in his wife’s eyes Lucius suggested they leave given how stressful the afternoon had been for Narcissa. “Be sure to keep that retched little thing on a short leash Borgin.” He snapped at the old broker as they left the shop. Narcissa couldn’t help feeling a pang of guilt as she stepped past the broken child and out into the street. Her guilt only worsened when she could clearly hear Borgin beating the child as the walked away from the shop. 

"I think I would like to return home Lucius." she told her husband and he understood. Narcissa's sister Bella was in Azkaban Prison. It was something that caused her great pain. To be deprived of her sister all these years and to carry the burden of knowing she was tormented in Azkaban weighed very heavily on her. To make matters worse, the sisters had quarreled shortly after the war. Bella and Rodolphus had been crazed when the Dark Lord vanished. They felt compelled to continue his work and had an insatiable appetite for torture and bloodshed. Draco had only been a baby and too many of their associations where finding themselves in Azkaban. With the Dark Lord gone Narcissa and Lucius had wanted a safer existence, one that wouldn’t get them thrown in prison. Bella felt betrayed and for the year leading up to Bella’s arrest, the sisters had not even spoken. Narcissa had written to Bella constantly after her arrest, but for the first three years everyone of Narcissa letters had been returned unopened. Years of loneliness must have softened Bella’s anger though because she had finally responded to Narcissa the Christmas Draco was four. In the years since a lot of the damage had been mended in their relationship, but it was never the same. 

”As you wish my darling.” He said to her and held out his hand. There was a slight popping sound and the two were gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa sat alone in the sitting room. It was late and she knew Lucius would be worried if she didn’t come to bed soon, but she couldn’t get past all the emotions today had brought up. It was meant to be a light hearted day. She and Lucius had been shopping for a few surprises to send to school with Draco. Narcissa had been struggling with the heartbreak of sending their one and only child away to Hogwarts. She was going to miss sharing everyday with her precious boy and she wanted him to have lots of little reminders of how much his parents loved him when he was away. 

She had been really enjoying the day with Lucius until she saw the little girl. She was a disgrace and Narcissa knew she must be some Mudblood's child because no decent wizarding family would have a child in such a state. When Narcissa saw the necklace hanging around the neck of that filthy little peasant she had been incensed. She raced over and snatched it from the child expecting a confession, but instead the child had looked terrified and in the end heartbroken. She hadn’t behaved like she was a thief when Narcissa had confronted her and she looked devastated when Narcissa had left with the necklace. But how had it ended up in the hands of child like her?

Had Bella been so angry with Narcissa that she had discarded such a precious item? Narcissa just couldn't bring herself to believe that Bella would do something like that. No, she would never do that. More likely was the thought that Bella had left her estate in the hands of a caretaker who had been pilfering through her valuables. Narcissa made up her mind to owl Bella first thing in the morning and inform her about the necklace. She imagined Bella would be livid to find her personal belonging were in the possession of common filth.

Far off in London Lyra was struggling with her own heartbreak. She lay on her rickety bed in the dark clutching the worn stuffed bunny to her face with one hand while her other hand rested on her neck where her mother’s necklace had always been. Heavy tears rolled down the little girls face. She had never felt more alone in her life. She knew she was too old to suck her thumb, but she was desperate for comfort. She shoved her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes, trying to imagine her mother was there.

Borgin had threatened to throw the child out into the streets if she did anything to anger him again. As horrible as her life was with Him, being on the street would be far worse. At least here she had a safe place to sleep at night and a few scraps of food. 

She wished someone could tell her who her parents were. She wanted to ask Borgin if there was a way to try and find her through the necklace, but she didn't dare. If it really had once belonged to Mrs. Malfoy’s sister then maybe there was a way to find out who she had given it to. Lyra refused to believe her mother was a thief, Mrs. Malfoy’s sister must have given her the necklace and if it was so important to her they must have been friends. Maybe she could tell Lyra who her parents were and where they had gone. But Mrs. Malfoy hated her, she would never help her figure out who her mother was. Maybe there was some way for Lyra to figure out who Mrs. Malfoy’s sister was and ask her herself. The Malfoy’s were Purebloods, surely there was some way for Lyra to find out who she was. 

The day had been so traumatizing for the poor little girl. She had lost so much today and her heart ached. She knew she desperately needed to sleep because she would have to get up extra early tomorrow to catch up on all the work she had missed in the shop today. She couldn’t risk angering Borgin anytime soon. It was a small mercy when she finally drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyra sat on her stool in the shop carefully polishing the silver letters and handles on the Dybbuk Box. Dybbuk Boxes were very rare and dangerous, but she knew how to handle items such as this and she detailed it with ease. It had been nearly a week since the Malfoy's had come and stolen her necklace, and Borgin still seemed to be in a foul mood over it. She did her best to avoid him and work hard in the shop so he wouldn't get angry. She had even stopped sneaking her morning coffee out of fear he would catch her and toss her out. It was a horrible strain on such a young child to fear being thrown out and in the last few days she had barely eaten. She felt sick to her stomach from the anxiety. 

The shop had been unusually busy the last few days and Lyra was certain a lot of the items moving through the shop at the moment were coming from Death Eaters. The Dybbuk Box was one of them. It had been brought in the night before by Amycus Carrow. The Carrow's were some of the people Lyra knew to be very careful around. They had a dark streak and knowing Borgin had no affection for the girl was an open invitation for abuse. Most recently Lyra had been filling potion jars with items Borgin had purchased from the Apothecary. Amycus had been watching her malevolently while he was negotiating the price of a set of ivory daggers with Borgin. The old man had walked to the back of the store to retrieve the case for the daggers when Carrow pointed his wand in Lyra's direction and whispered "Finestra" several of the jars she had on the counter shattered and when Borgin saw he was furious. 

"What a careless child you have there Borgin, that must have cost you a pocket full." Carrow said, shaking his head at the girl and grinning. 

"You clumsy little fool!" Borgin had shouted before yanking her off the stool by her hair and slapping her repeatedly. "Clean up this mess you stupid little squib!" 

Carrow didn't even try to hide his amusement. He continued his business with Borgin periodically smiling at the sight of the child crying silently as she cleaned up the mess. At one point Carrow had even stood over the child, she closed her eyes in fear, waiting for whatever curse or spell he planned to use. But he didn't, intend on using any magic. Instead he slowly put his boot on her hand that was cleaning up the glass and messed potion ingredients. Lyra struggled not to make sound as his boot pressed down hard on her tiny hand and a piece of glass pierced her palm. She looked up at Carrow, her eyes pleading with him to stop, but he just stood over her smiling and putting more and more pressure on the poor child's hand until she couldn’t take it any longer and screamed. 

"Sorry about that. I didn't see you down there." he said to her incincerly 

"Serves the little beast right." Borgin had reassured him as Carrow shook his head in agreement. 

Lyra still had a small scar on her hand where she had plucked the piece of glass from her palm when he let her go. It wasn't the first time Carrow or some other witch or wizard had come into the shop and taken pleasure in tormenting her and she knew it wouldn't be the last. 

When she had finished polishing the box, she placed it carefully in the window. She expected Borgin to be down shortly, so she cleaned the counter off and put away all the things she had been using to detail the box. 

She was just thinking how much she hoped today was going to be uncomplicated when Lucius Malfoy walked through the door. Lyra’s first instinct was to run, but she knew it would be seen as disrespectful. He walked slowly to the counter where she was sitting, never taking his eyes off her. 

”I’ll ring for Mr. Borgin for you Mr. Malfoy.” She said cautiously sliding down from her stool to ring the bell. 

”Not just yet, perhaps you can help me.” He asked her, with a malevolent grin. 

Lucius Malfoy was dressed in rich black summer robes with expensive silver clasps shaped like snakes. His long blonde hair was tied neatly at the nape of his neck and he carried a heavy black walking stick with a silver serpent's head on the handle. Everything about him exuded wealth and he carried himself with such an air of superiority that Lyra felt even smaller and insignificant when he stood over her. 

“I uh... I um... How can I help you sir?” She stumbled over her words, anxious to summons Borgin. 

“I have been thinking about our little meeting the other day. Do you remember?” He taunted. 

”Yes Sir.” Lyra could see the look in Lucius Malfoy’s eyes, he was like a cat cornering it’s prey. He was amused at her discomfort and taking his time to prolong her anxiety. 

”You must be a very brave little girl to behave the way you did toward my wife, that or you are very foolish. Someone like you could never be above a Malfoy. You’re nothing more than a common little piece of trash, hardly worth the mud on my boot. If you ever speak to my wife or any other member of my family like that again, I will drag you down one of these dark alleys and show you what the Cruciatus Curse is for. Remember, you're nothing more than a servant, some cast off piece of rubbish.” He berated the girl. “Do you understand me?” 

”Yes Sir.” She answered him, her eyes downcast and her face glowing with shame for all the things he had said about her. 

”I didn’t come to speak to you though. Go and get Borgin, I have business with him.” He said dismissively. As relieved as she was to no longer be the focus of Lucius Malfoy's attention, Lyra felt humiliated. He was right, she would always be considered rubbish by noble families. She was grateful when Borgin sent her upstairs so that he could conduct his business with Mr. Malfoy in private.


	4. Chapter 4

Narcissa Malfoy paced the length of the sitting room. She had sent Bella two owls over the course of the last week and she had yet to reply to either of them. Surely Bella would want to know that her possessions were finding their way to Knockturn Alley. It made absolutely no sense to Narcissa why her sister was ignoring such important information. She even considered owling Rodolphus, but she couldn't stand him and she knew it would make Bella cross with her. She would tell Narcissa she was going behind her back. Bella was always so paranoid about things like that. 

It plagued Narcissa's every thought though. How had that child come into possession of something that should have been dear to her sister? And Borgin was right when he said the necklace had little value. It was only worth a few Galleon's to anyone else but Narcissa and her sister. Why would anyone risk the wrath of the Lestrange's over something so small and insignificant. 

Also, Borgin had told the Malfoy's the little girl had been with him for nine years. Bella had been arrested nine year ago. Someone would have had to have stolen it from her around the time she had been arrested. Could that mean that someone close to Bella had been stealing from her? Was the child somehow related to someone Bella knew? Bella only associated with Death Eaters. Was it possible one of them was betraying her? 

The thought of all of this angered Narcissa more and more. She wished Bella would just respond to her and tell how she thought the child could have gotten the necklace. What if this person was someone Narcissa trusted? Her own family could be put at risk if someone within their inner circle was untrustworthy. The same fears Narcissa had struggled with after the war had been slowly seeping back, ever since that infernal child had come across her path. Narcissa was determined to find out who the child belonged to. She was going to expose this betrayal and make sure her own family remained protected and untouched. 

If someone were to betray Lucius or Narcissa they could be ruined. Lucius could be sent to Azkaban if they ever found out about the things they had done during the war. Even now Narcissa knew Lucius still had associations and items that the Ministry could use against them. She couldn't let anything like that happen to them, especially Draco. He was just a boy, she couldn't see his life ruined by something that could be prevented. She would give Bella one last chance She would write her one last letter outlining how not just Bella and Rodolphus could be affected by this, but the entire Malfoy, Black and Lastrange dynasty could fall if someone was selling treasures and possibly secrets. If Bella decided to ignore her, she would take matters into her own hands. 

She walked over to the long wooden desk and sat down. She didn't want to push Bella, but this couldn't be ignored and Bella didn't always keep family honor as a priority. Narcissa wasn't unrealistic, she knew her sister had been loosing her grip on reality, even before she went to Azkaban. She couldn't be relied to realize how important this could be. 

She opened the top drawer of the desk and pulled out her embossed parchment and a quill. 

My Dearest Bellatrix, 

I have been thinking of you constantly. It worries me that you have not responded to my last two letters. I am concerned that perhaps something has happened. I know Azkaban is so very hard on you my sister. It pains me to think of you there, but you know how much we love you. Please reach out and tell me you're alright. Let me know that you have received my previous letters and that you are aware of the situation that has occurred. Bella, it grieves me to think that someone could possibly be putting not just your estate at risk, but your integrity. I will do everything in my power to right this wrong. If someone has betrayed you, I promise to search them out and see to it they suffer. Nobody will tarnish your dignity as long as I live. 

All my love, 

Your sister Cissy 

Narcissa hoped the letter would be enough to shake a response from Bella. It would be the most direct way to resolve all of this mystery. She walked down to Lucius office approached the owl that stood on a perch outside her husbands office. The large grey owl obediently thrust out his leg and Narcissa took a black ribbon from her pocket and tied the letter to his leg. Hopefully this one would receive a reply. Otherwise she was going to start getting to the bottom of this herself, regardless of how Bella felt.

It was time to start laying the groundwork for her next move should Bella continue to ignore the situation. Once the owl was dispatched Narcissa approached her husbands office door and knocked. She didn’t usually disturb his evening firewiskey, but tonight she needed him to help her figure out how to handle things. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Narcissa, I know this whole business with the necklace has really gotten to you. But you're making too much of this. For all you know Bella lost the necklace and just never told you. The two of you went through a really rough patch. I am sure there is a lot that went on with Bella in that last year before she went to Azkaban that she would probably prefer not to share with you." Lucius told his wife trying to calm her fervor over this blasted necklace, it seemed to be all that she thought about lately. 

"Lucius, I'm just saying that if Bella wants to ignore something that could potentially harm our family and most of all our son, I think you have a responsibility to get to the bottom of it." Narcissa told him trying to keep from loosing her patient. 

"I just don't see how you can be so sure that something so nefarious is afoot over a misplaced necklace. I see how much this is affecting you and I want you to be at ease Narcissa. I honestly just don't think there is much to this and as far as Bella goes..... Well, perhaps she's just not answering you because she takes pleasure in seeing you getting so worked up. She has always been manipulative." he didn’t know how else to placate his wife and he was growing more and more concerned over her total preoccupation over the incident. More than anything he felt as if it was hurt that was driving Narcissa into this state. For her to think that Bella may have just discarded the necklace when it clearly had been a symbol of the sisters relationship was grievous. She obviously needed the obsession that some Judas was in their midst to avoid coming to terms with the very real possibility that Bella had simply not cared. 

Bella had always been selfish and cruel, even in her youth. There was no doubt that she loved Narcissa but she had always used that love as a tool to get Narcissa to do whatever she wanted her to do. She was desperate for Bella’s approval and when Bella would withhold her love and affection Narcissa had always crumbled. If it hadn’t been for Draco, Lucius knew Narcissa would have never defied Bella after the war. But for the sake of their child Narcissa had refused to allow Bella to use her as a puppet. That loss of control over her younger sister had enraged Bellatrix. She punished Narcissa the only way she knew how, she had cut her out of her life like one would discard an old worn out plaything. It had crushed Narcissa and left her painfully insecure. Lucius had spent years trying to remind her how much he and their son loved her, but there was always that echo of loss regarding Bella. As much as Lucius resented the complication Bella brought to their lives, he was relieved when Bella had finally begun communicating with Narcissa again. Whatever her game was now, Lucius patience was wearing thin. He couldn’t bear to see his wife like this. 

”I want answers Lucius, surely there are ways these things can be done?” Narcissa demanded. 

”Narcissa, what exactly is it you would have me do? There are not always answers to our questions and sometimes the answers we do find are not the ones we are hoping for. My love, I would do anything to make you happy. I just don’t think there is much to this and I don’t want you getting yourself into an even bigger state if that’s the case.” 

”If you can find out who this woman is that came into possession of my sisters necklace, and find out how she did it, I promise I will let it go.” She promised him. 

Lucius had no interest in pursuing this, it seemed utterly ridiculous. However, he had learned years ago that when his wife was like this the most effective was to move past it was to give in to what she wanted. If she wanted to find out who this mystery woman was than he would find out for her. It would be awkward and most likely separate him from a hefty sack of gold, but no amount of money was worth his wife’s unhappiness. 

”Can we at least give Bella a few more days to answer your owls?” He asked her, taking her hand in his and kissing it gently. 

”Yes, of course. But if she continues not to respond please do this for me. That and make sure that Bella is alright. I would hate to think something had befallen her and I didn’t know it.” 

Lucius had every intention of getting to the bottom of what Bella was doing. He was going to send her an owl of his own in the morning demanding she stop putting Narcissa through this. She must not forget that Lucius had the ability to make Azkaban even more unpleasant for her if he wanted to. If she wanted to torture Narcissa from afar just to amuse herself, Lucius would take pleasure in inflicting a little misery of his own. 

He pulled his wife into an embrace. As she rested her head on his shoulder he breathed in the smell of her hair. She was his everything and he would do anything to put her at ease. If Bella didn’t want to answer her sisters questions than Lucius would go to Borgin and Burke’s and try to get some answers from Borgin. He wasn’t sure what else he could do. 

He was tempted to floo Severus and talk this over with him. Severus was knowledgeable, discreet and he cared about Narcissa. He also knew what Bella was like. He would understand the complicated nature of Narcissa relationship with her sister. He might even be able to shed some light on the state of Bella's mind during that year before she was sent to Azkaban. Lucius and Narcissa had separated themselves from most of what the Death Eaters had continued to do after the war, but Severus had not. He was still an active part of things until the cells in Azkaban started to fill with Death Eaters. When that happened, most of them withdrew to save themselves, like Lucius and Narcissa had. 

"Narcissa, It's late and tomorrow we have to take Draco to London to get all of his school supplies and robes. It will be a very long day and you won't enjoy it if you're exhausted. Shall we retire for the evening?" 

"Yes of course, my darling. You're right, we must be at our best tomorrow for our wonderful boy. I am goin to miss him terribly Lucius. It's so hard to believe he's eleven and going off to school." she said sadly. And that was the crux of it. Between Bella, and Draco going off to school his wife was feeling like she was loosing her connection with some of the ones she held most dear. He was sure that was why this was so hard for her. 

"While you are having Draco fitted for his school robes I will walk down to Borgin and Burke's and see if I can't persuade him to remember anything else that might shed some light on the child's parentage. Now, let us go to bed and put this to rest for today." he told her lovingly. 

"Thank you Lucius." Narcissa smiled and and kissed him gently on the lips. Relieved that he had promised to get the answers she needed. 

Just a few floors above Lucius and Narcissa, Draco lay awake. Staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, he couldn’t stop thinking about his mother. He knew his going away to Hogwarts was going to be hard on her. His father had wanted him to go to Durmstrang, but his mother had protested so fiercely that he had relented and allowed her to send him to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts Draco would at least be closer to home. 

She had seemed to be coming to terms with him leaving and everything had been going splendidly. His parents had been lavishing him with gifts and spending all of their free time with him. His father had even hired a flying instructor, so that Draco would have an edge on the other students. It had made Draco feel so important and honestly, it was reassuring. He was having his own worries about heading off to school on his own and all the attention was making him feel better. Then suddenly a few weeks ago his parents had returned from a day out in London and his mother had looked dreadful. Draco was worried his parents must have quarreled, but that didn’t seem to be the case. His father had actually seemed to be trying to comfort her. Something must have happened, but nobody was offering him and explanations. 

Ever since that day she just hadn’t been herself. She was preoccupied and flustered all of the time. She had seemed completely distracted and even forgot that she had promised Draco she would play a game of Wizard’s Chess after dinner tonight. He hadn’t wanted to let on, but he was very hurt. 

He didn’t want to ask his father about it either because Lucius had been very busy with things at the ministry and stressing about raids and such. It was as if his parents had suddenly forgotten he was leaving and it was a terrible feeling. Would they even miss him when he was gone? Perhaps they were so used to the idea that he was leaving now that they had just decided to get on with things as if he had already gone. 

Whatever the reasoning he hoped that at least tomorrow would be pleasant. He had his parents completely to himself for the entire day tomorrow. He had hoped they wouldn’t be preoccupied, or worse, forget their plans all together. Draco was really going to miss his parents, especially his mother and he didn’t want to anything to spoil their day together.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius woke up early this morning so that he could have some time alone in his study before breakfast. He wanted to send an owl to Bella with a stern warning of what could happen if she continued to upset his wife. He made sure to remind her of his connections at The Ministry and how their control extended to Azkaban. There were plenty enough wizards at The Ministry that had a grudge where Bella was concerned and most of them refrained from acting on those grudges out of respect for Lucius, or at least fear of his reprisal. All it would take was a whisper in the right ear and Bella would feel his retribution. He felt quite certain his letter would result in a quick response from Bella and he felt a note of satisfaction when he tied it to the owls leg and opened the window. He was glad to remind her he had the ability to reach her in Azkaban if he wished to.

With the owl on its way to Azkaban, Lucius made his way to the dinning room. He had expected to be alone, where he could enjoy his morning coffee and peruse the Daily Prophet in peace, but that was not to be the case. Draco sat at the table smiling at him when he entered the room.

"Good morning Father!" he said a little too excitedly for first thing in the morning. "I hope you slept well."

"Good morning Draco, I slept just fine thank you." He said picking up The Prophet as a house elf appeared to pour his coffee.

"What time shall we leave for London Father?"

That explained Draco's over eager and early appearance. The boy was excited about their day trip to shop for his school things.

"I suppose we could leave here at ten. It would give us plenty of time to do some shopping and take your mother to lunch." he smiled at his jubilant son. 

Draco was still a child, but Lucius knew he would soon be becoming a young man and it was bitter sweet. Looking at the boy's excitement over a day in the city with his parents was endearing and Lucius wished they still had another year or two before they were sending him off to school. 

"Good morning my darlings." Narcissa said to them both as she entered the room. She looked much better than she had last night and Lucius was glad he had offered her the sleeping drought when they went to bed.

"Good morning Mother! Father said we are to leave for London at ten. I do hope we see Crabbe today. He's promised to trade me a Herpo the Foul card for a Cornelius Agrippa and Hesper Starkey. His parents are taking him school shopping today too." Narcissa lovingly listened to Draco and looked amused by his excitement. 

There was a soft tapping at the dining room window and one of the house elves appeared and let the grey owl in. He swooped over to Lucius, depositing several letters from The Ministry before dropping Draco's Quiditch weekly in front of the boy. Narcissa hoped the letter he brought to her was finally a response from Bella, but the moment she saw the handwriting she knew it was not Bella's. It was just a letter inviting her to a Witches Tea at Grecia Mulciber's next month. She tried to hide her disappointment, but both Lucius and Draco could see it.

"I was thinking how nice it would be for us to take lunch at The Gilded Hemlock, what do you think Narcissa?" Lucius asked his wife with a sly smile. The Gilded Hemlock was Narcissa's favorite and one of the most exclusive restaurants in Wizarding London.

"That would be lovely Lucius, thank you." Narcissa brightened.

"Do be sure to dress appropriately Draco." Lucius reminded his son.

"Yes sir."

The rest of the meal was light hearted. Draco talked incessantly about school and Quidditch. Lucius was glad to see Narcissa distracted from the thought of her sister. He had hoped she would have received a reply from Bella before they left for London, but that was not to be the case. He would still have to speak to Borgin in hopes he could give Lucius some clues. If he knew the girls surname that could point them in some sort of direction. Lucius was desperate to resolve this and put it on a shelf before it consumed anymore of his wife.

It was a beautiful day to be out in London and as soon as the Malfoy’s arrived at Diagon Alley, Narcissa was busily addressing Draco’s school list. They headed to Flourish and Blott’s where they picked up his school books, then they went to the Apothecary to purchase a cauldron and basic potions stores. Lucius simply followed along like a dutiful pack mule, shrinking things down and storing them in his robes. At Olivander’s Draco found his wand and as they passed by Eelypos Owl Emporium Narcissa insisted Draco needed and owl, so she could send him letters and packages whenever she wanted. She purchased the boy a beautiful Eagle owl that Lucius immediately felt was too much but Narcissa insisted a strong owl was necessary to send large packages. 

On their way to Madame Malkin’s Draco stopped to stare in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. 

”Look Father! It’s the new Nimbus 2000! It’s the fastest broom yet. Could I have one Father? Please! I bet I would be the only first year with a Nimbus 2000!” The boy pleaded. Lucius could see Narcissa giving in so he quickly responded before she could. 

”First years are not allowed brooms Draco, but I think you already knew that didn’t you.” Lucius grinned at his son and gave him an affectionate tap with his cane. 

”But surely there could be an exception? You are a governor at the school Father, couldn’t there be an exception.” Draco begged. Lucius didn’t approve of begging or the spoilt tone in his son’s request. 

”No, there could not be an excepting.” He said a little sharply, but catching the look on his wife face he quickly added. “ However, I’m guessing if you behave yourself and do well during your first term, perhaps a deserving young man might find one under the Christmas tree.” 

Draco lit up at the prospect of the new broom at Christmas. “You’ll see Father, I’ll have the top marks of my year!” He promised. Lucius had to stifle a grin at the sincerity on the boys face.

”I think I’ll leave you two to it.” Lucius told them as they approached Madame Malkin’s. “ I have some business to attend to, but I’ll meet you back here in an hour. Then we can go for lunch. How does that sound?”

”Perfect.” Narcissa told him with an grateful smile, guiding Draco into the shop before he could protest.

As soon as his wife and son were inside Lucius Malfoy apparated to Knockturn Alley and stood in front of Borgin and Burke’s. He hoped his meeting with Borgin would be both short and fruitful, but he didn’t have high expectations. 

Inside Borgin and Burke’s Lyra sat on her stool, trying to keep her eyes open. It had been three days since Mr. Borgin had acquired the painting of the little boy standing in front of an Apothecary. The previous owner had practically begged Borgin to take it. She said ever since she had brought it into her house the painting had been haunting her. Both Lyra and Borgin hadn’t really given it much thought, people often thought items were cursed or haunted when they weren’t and it was always a good opportunity for Borgin to buy for a fraction of what it really was worth. 

There hadn’t seemed to be anything remarkable about the whole deal until that first night when Lyra had gone to bed. Borgin had brought the painting up to the apartment and left it leaning against the wall near the front door. The store was so overfilled with items that the apartment had become an extension for storage. 

Lyra had gone into the bathroom to brush her teeth and go to the bathroom. Standing on a stool so she could reach the toothpaste in the medicine cabinet, she thought she heard footsteps in the hall. It hadn’t alarmed her, he assumed it was Borgin even though he had already gone to his room with his brandy, and didn’t normally come back out until morning. When she finished up and came out of the bathroom she could see his bedroom door was closed. Walking back to her own small room she passed the painting near the door. She was tired and right after she walked past it the thought registered in her mind that the little boy hadn't been in the painting. She dismissed it as being tired, but when she looked back over her shoulder at the painting she could clearly see that the boy no longer stood in front of the Apothecary. She froze when she heard the soft footsteps of a child running behind the small couch in the lounge. She could see Borgin's bedroom door from where she stood and she was tempted to scream, but she knew better. He would yell at her and maybe even give her a slap for disturbing him. Instead she ran to her room and closed the door behind her. She could hear the boy's footsteps chasing her down the hall, and now he stood right outside her door. She could see the him moving in the shadows under her door. 

"Go away." she whispered, only to hear the boy giggle. This went on all night, every night since the painting arrived. The boy would run around the apartment giggling and whispering to Lyra to "Come play with me." after Borgin would go to bed. Sometimes he would even turn the nob of her door trying to get in, but Lyra kept it locked. 

Three nights of next to no sleep had left her even more ragged than usual. Borgin was getting impatient with her, she was making mistakes and twice she had fallen asleep at the counter. A more concerned adult would have noticed her bloodshot eyes, increased anxiety and exhaustion and done something to help her. But all Borgin saw was that she wasn't working hard enough and she was clumsy. He kept threatening to punish her or throw her out if she kept being so "lazy". 

Things being what they were had left the poor child even more fragile than normal. When Lucius Malfoy walked into Borgin and Burke's that afternoon she wondered if this was going to be the straw that broke the camels back. As soon as Mr. Malfoy walked in the door Borgin glared at Lyra as a warning. He had still not forgotten about the fiasco with the necklace, which of course he blamed entirely on Lyra. She hoped whatever had brought Mr. Malfoy to the shop today had nothing to do with her and she was going to do her best to stay clear of him. 

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you today." Borgin greeted him. 

Lucius Malfoy looked at Lyra and she could feel the knots in her stomach tighten. He glanced around the shop to ensure they were alone before he spoke. 

"Borgin, my wife has been bothered by all of this nonsense." he gestured at Lyra. "She demands to know who the child's mother is and I have come to ask you if the child has a surname. Perhaps that could shed some light as to where she came from." 

"Mr. Malfoy, I assure you that I have already tried that. The child's surname is Fallows and I have found no wizarding family who shares that name." 

"And a lineage potion? Have you tried a lineage potion?" Malfoy asked. 

"A lineage potion! Surely Mr. Malfoy you wouldn't think a lineage potion would do anything. Lineage potions only work if someone comes from nobility. This child couldn't possibly come from anything more than a mudblood. She's a useless squib, let's not forget that. Besides Mr. Malfoy, a lineage potion would cost a great deal to brew and while I am proficient at brewing I am no potions master. It takes a true potions master to brew a lineage potion. I simply cannot justify spending that sort of money when it most certainly would be wasted." Borgin said irritably. 

"I see." Lucius replied, looking back at the little girl. She looked even worse than the last time he had laid eyes on her. "Borgin, is this child ill? I would hate to come here and catch something." 

"She fine, just lazy is all." Borgin snapped without even giving Lyra a glance. 

"Very well, see to it I am notified should you come across anything regarding her mother." Lucius said dismissively as he turned to leave. Lyra hoped it would be the last time he came in here because she knew Borgin would now be in a foul mood now because of it. 

Lucius still had over half an hour before he was due back at Madame Malkin's to collect his family. He had a thought and he wanted to run it by a friend before telling his wife he had failed to acquire anything new about the girl. 

There was an apparition point in an alley just a few doors from Severus Snape's home at Spinners End. Lucius dispised coming here. He couldn't understand why Severus would continue to live in this Muggle hovel when he could clearly afford something better. The neighborhood was a blighted area at the edge of Cokeworth near a filthy river. It was the house he had grown up in. Lucius knew Severus's muggle father had forced them into poverty and made them live in squalor, but Lucius just couldn't understand why Severus needed to maintain this connection to his miserable childhood. Had Lucius been in his place he would have burned it to the ground and never looked back. 

He was regretful to show up at Severus's door unannounced, but he simply hadn't foreseen the need for this visit at the start of his day. He reached the last house on the lane and approached the door, hoping to find a way to maintain a level of pride before explaining to his friend about his wife's absurd notions of treachery.

"Good day Severus." Lucius said when Snape answered the door. "I am sorry for the intrusion, I hope you will forgive me." 

"It's no bother Lucius, please come in. I hope everything is alright." Severus asked him concerned, gesturing for him to come inside. Severus's house was small and the room they occupied was dark, with only a small window for natural light. The walls were lined with shelves of books and a threadbare couch, armchair and desk took up most of the room. It was very unlike Lucius to come calling like this and Severus couldn't help but be worried. 

"Yes, everything is quite as it should be, at least for the most part. Narcissa is having Draco measured for his school robes as we speak. I was wondering you if you had a quick moment." 

"Of course, sit." Severus gestured to the armchair. "Can I offer you tea, or perhaps something stronger?" 

"No, thank you. I have no intention of taking up much of your time. I wanted to know if you were familiar with Lineage Potions." Lucius asked him awkwardly. 

"Yes, I am. But what use would you have with a Lineage Potion." Severus replied with a raised eyebrow. 

Lucius told Severus the condensed version of everything that had happened with Narcissa and the necklace. He explained about Bella ignoring her sister and how Narcissa had started to get herself into a state over all of this. 

"I'm sure a lot of it has to do with Draco leaving for school. It's hit Narcissa especially hard" he told Severus. 

"Are you sure you really want to do this Lucius? The cost alone would be dear. The ingredients in a potion like that would run you well over five or six hundred galleons and the logistics.... The potion has to be watched from start to finish and.. it contains blood magic Lucius. You would have to have the child on hand the entire time, because you will need three drops of her blood at exactly the correct time. It you don't add it at the right time the potion is useless." 

"I'm sure Borgin could be separated from a few drops of her blood for a few Galleons. I'll simply collect a vial of it on my way back home." Lucius replied. 

"It doesn't work that way, the blood must be added straight from the child." 

Lucius had no desire to bring the little beast to Malfoy Manor, and there was also the issue of Borgin. He would have to work all of that out should the time come. 

"Well, I must be getting back. I want to give Bella another day or two to reply and if she has nothing of value to say, I might be inclined to entertain the Lineage Potion. That is, if you're willing to help." Lucius asked him. 

"If it should come to that, then of course. I will owl you a list of ingredients that will need to be fetched from the Apothecary, I am afraid many of them are quite costly Lucius." Severus warned 

"Never mind that, we shall cross that bridge when we come to it. If that's what it takes to bring Narcissa out of this obsession then so be it. Thank you my friend." 

Lucius stepped out of his house and he had to control the impulse to simply apparate immediately. Walking through Muggle Cokeworth disgusted him and he was looking forward to a lovely lunch with his wife a child away from here. He was thankful for Severus however, but he hoped this whole thing would resolve itself without the need to attract unwanted attention. 


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a truly spectacular day, Lucius had been so doting. He had really gone out of his way to make the day special. She knew why, Draco was leaving in three more days and it was their last outing as a family for a long time. She was grateful that he was making the time for them to share with their son and she appreciated how much he was doing to bolster her spirits. He had even reminded her that now with Draco away at school they could do some more spontaneous thing like leisurely afternoon lunches in London or a long weekend in San Tropez. She knew his intentions were good, but she still would have preferred to have her boy at home.

Narcissa was just sitting down at her dressing table to freshen her make up and change her earrings before dinner when there was a tapping at the window. Nero, Lucius's grey owl sat perched outside the window carrying a letter. She went over and pushed out the window to allow the bird inside. He flew across the room to a perch in the corner and waited for her to remover the letter from his leg. Narcissa recognized the jagged script immediately, it was from Bella. 

She gave the owl a few owl treats and cast a spell to fill his water bowl before she retreated to the sitting room to read the letter. Bella's letters often illustrated her scattered and sometimes unhinged state of mind. Living amongst the Dementors and imprisoned in isolating had allowed Bella's already tentative grasp on reality to slip even further. Narcissa knew to be prepared for whatever the envelope held. It could be a testament to how much Bella loved and missed her, to threats of violence and paranoid delusions of disloyalty. Sometimes the letters were so overwhelming and deranged that Narcissa would be left in a state for days. She expected some push back from her sister, simply because it had taken so much to even coax a reply from her. 

Bella was her older sister, she had never missed an opportunity to remind her since they were children. Bella felt that position of birth had somehow given her a certain level of control over her younger sister and she relished that control. Even after all of these years in prison she still expected Narcissa never to question her. 

She sat down in the plush armchair and tentatively peeled back the envelope to reveal the letter within. 

Dearest Cissy, 

I do not understand why you are so distraught over an insignificant relic from our childhood. I couldn't tell you when the last time was it was even in my position, and accusing people blindly of disloyalty over a misplaced child's plaything is ludicrous, even for you. Perhaps it's your own guilt over your faithless departure from the Dark Lord's following that have you on this hollow exploit. 

There is no deception Cissy, no one would dare defile my estate. The risk of retribution would be far too great. When the Dark Lord returns it would be a death sentence. His loyal followers keep guard on my estate. It will be kept as a sanctum for his return. 

Move past this and stop making yourself look foolish, you always had a propensity for flights of fancy. You wouldn't want to sully the precious Malfoy name with rumors and theatrics. 

May the Dark Lord find you worthy when he returns. 

Bellatrix 

Bella's sharp tongue had caused Narcissa to grow a thick skin since their childhood, but the letter still stung. For her to tell Narcissa that the necklace had meant nothing to her was a terrible blow. The fact she felt the need to call her disloyal in the midst of it was too much. 

Narcissa crumpled the letter in her hand and let it drop to the floor. She wasn't sure if it was hurt or anger that made her want to cry. She just knew that crying wouldn't make her feel any better. Bella had done this to her, her whole life. Why did the sister who proclaimed to love her so dearly take so much pleasure in hurting her? She didn't want to let this hang a cloud over her perfect day with her husband and son, so she tried to push down the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her. Lucius had done so much to make the day special, she didn't want to ruin it. 

But Lucius knew his wife far too well to not notice the look in her eyes when she walked into the dinning room. 

"Narcissa, is anything wrong?" he asked her concerned. 

"Of course not. I just had a lovely day with my husband and son. What could possibly be wrong?" she said with a smile, but he could still see it. He knew there was something that had changed since they had returned from London. Before he had a chance to press her Draco came bounding into the the dinning room. 

"I'm sorry I'm late Father." he said nervously, Lucius didn't tolerate tardiness at the table. "I was reading through some of my text books and lost track of time." 

Normally Lucius would scold his son for coming to the table late. It was poor manners and Purebloods had to hold themselves to higher standards. But, he couldn't help being amused at his son's excitement over school and he didn't want to upset Narcissa. 

"Just see to it you don't make a habit Draco, I expect you to remember yourself at Hogwarts." 

"Yes sir." Draco said relaxing a bit as the house elves appeared and began to serve the meal. 

"I have work at the Ministry tomorrow morning, but I have set aside Monday so we can all go to the train station together." Lucius smiled at his wife. While she returned his smile, he could see she was bothered by something. 

He would have to get to the bottom of it. Lucius had a nagging feeling Narcissa had heard something from Bella and that was what had cast this shadow over his wife. Either that or she was just feeling melancholy about their son. He had felt an overwhelming need to protect his wife lately. Ever since the war she had been fragile, but this last month had pushed her too far. Her heartbreak over Draco's going to school compounded by this ridiculous notion of betrayal over Bella's necklace had left her more delicate than ever. Lucius was worried about leaving her alone during the day once Draco left for school. He didn't want her filling her days with paranoid delusions. With Bella's penchant for madness, one had to always be mindful that it could flow through the bloodline. Given Narcissa's already precarious state it would be foolish not to keep a close eye on her to ensure she stayed grounded in reality. 

It was late by the time they finished their meal and the long day in London had left them all eager to retire. Lucius decided to take his firewiskey to their bedroom rather than his office. He wanted to make sure Narcissa was alright and see if she was going to tell him what had upset her. 

"Narcissa my darling, is everything alright? You didn't seem quite yourself this evening." he asked her while she sat at her dressing table, brushing out her long blonde hair. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. How beautiful and how fragile. All he wanted to do was pull out his wand and weave a web of protection that would keep her safe from all the things in the world that seemed to weigh so heavily on her. 

”I’m sorry Lucius, I guess the day just took it out of me. Nothing a good nights sleep can’t fix.” She said trying to reassure him. 

He could tell it was more than that by the way she twisted the lock of her hair around her thumb and forefinger and avoided his stare. He watched her walk across the room and slip into the bed. He wanted to ask her if she had heard anything from her sister, but he didn’t want to upset her. When she turned over on her side he knew she was signaling the discussion was over. She wanted him to leave it alone. 

”If you’re sure you’re alright than I will let you rest. My Fire Whiskey and I will read the Profit in the sitting room. He walked over and kissed her goodnight before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. He hated leaving her without comforting her and figuring out what had upset her. But he didn’t want to be the cause of anymore of her pain either and pushing her when she didn’t want to be pushed was never wise. 

Lucius walked over to the high back armchair by the fire and put his whiskey on the end table. A note of irritation ran up his spine. There was a crumpled up paper on the floor. The house elves knew better than to leave messes like this about, and he would have a word with them in the morning. 

He picked it up intending to cast it into the fire when he recognized the unruly handwriting. Unfolding it he took a large swig from his whiskey glass before he read the words on the paper. Anger built inside him as he read. Bella always knew how to hurt Narcissa. It infuriated him to see how she degraded her sister and went out of her way to make Narcissa feel insignificant. He wished he could reach through the letter and squeeze the life out of that infernal woman. 

No wonder Narcissa had been upset. Bella had hurt her, but why? Narcissa hadn’t done anything except fawn all over her sister with worry. Bella usually loved that. What made her lash out so callously over the Narcissa's concern? Perhaps she was angry that Lucius had also written her and failed to stroke her psychotic ego like Narcissa did. Bella would know she would be far more effective in reaching Lucius by hurting his wife. Maybe the one she was trying to punish was Lucius. Whatever her angle, it infuriated him. 

He wadded the letter back up and tossed it into the fire. He felt bitter and vengeful but he also felt his chest tighten with worry for Narcissa. Draining his whiskey glass he retreated to his bedroom where at least he could watch over her as she slept. 


	8. Chapter 8

"I saw the letter Narcissa, you mustn't let that selfish lunatic upset you." he told her coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He had listened to her breathing for hours last night before he finally fell asleep. He knew she had been awake, but the fact she had chosen not to acknowledge him when he came to bed last night confirmed her state of mind. She was hurting and he didn't know how to help her. 

"I'm fine, really. I know that being in that wretched place plays on her emotions. She didn't mean what she said." Narcissa told him, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself rather than her husband. "I do wish you would try to find out who that girls mother was though. I don't think Bella really understands my concerns. Even if she does, Lucius I don't want anything disgracing our family. Draco is only just starting school. He has so much ahead of him. If something scandalous came out, it could affect his whole future. It plagues me to think of it. And what if.... what if something came out that could have you sent to Azkaban? Lucius, I couldn't live with the thought of you in that horrid place." 

"Narcissa, nothing like that is going to happen. I promise you. I won't let it. I have worked hard to keep our family above reproach. Nothing can touch us." 

"But what about all the raids Lucius? Someone is behind that! Someone has been feeding information to the Ministry about Death Eaters. What if that same person had something to do with Bella's estate? She's not in her right mind. She could have let anyone take over her estate. Who knows what sort of incriminating things she has locked away at Black Mansion." Narcissa said looking troubled. 

“I promise you, I won’t let that happen!” 

”You can’t promise me that. You don’t know for sure and you’re patronizing me because you would rather believe it’s nothing. Just because your words don’t sound as cruel doesn’t mean you’re not siding with her. I am your wife and I am her sister. I am telling you both something is not right about all of this and instead of believing me, you both would rather treat me as if I were some sort of hysteric.” Narcissa snapped at him looking as if she were on the edge of tears. 

”Narcissa, I’m sorry. If I made you feel that way I am truly sorry, that was not my intention. I most definitely do not think you a hysteric. I think you are one of the most capable and eloquent witches I have ever known. If I have given you the impression that you did not have my full confidence then I hope you can forgive me.” Lucius felt horrible that he had somehow given her the impression he doubted her. The last thing she needed right now is to feel like she didn't have his support. 

"I do not think you a hysteric Narcissa! I will have you know that I have been looking into how to uncover the child's parentage. I discussed it with Severus just yesterday. He has agreed to brew at Lineage Potion for us, should we need it. Borgin has no idea who the girls mother is. You may not get any results with the potion, the child would have to have some sort of noble background. The likelihood of her being the child of some Mudblood seems far more likely. However, if the potion fails to uncover any background, I think it would be safe to rule out any sort of affiliation with our kind. At least then you would know. I don't doubt you Narcissa. I will send an owl to Severus and I will send one of the house elves to the apothecary to retrieve the list of ingredients needed. If you want we could start the brewing process immediately. Severus won't be able to leave Hogwarts once the term starts on Monday. Mind, I will still need to acquire the girl...... She would need to be here for the process." Lucius looked irritated at the last part. 

"Do you think Borgin will just allow you to take her? Surely it would look rather unseemly for you to request to borrow his charge. How would you explain it?" 

"Quite simply, I have already expressed my desire to know who her parents are. We even spoke of the Lineage Potion when I saw him. He said he wouldn't be willing to spend the money given there was no guarantee of an answer. I am sure he could be separated from the child for a day knowing of my intentions and of course, he would be more amenable to the idea if there was gold involved." Lucius told her. 

"And you would be willing to do all of that for me?" she asked him looking deeply into his eyes, trying to understand if he really meant it. 

"My dear I would do anything for you. If you feel this is important, I agree.” anything that she felt this strongly about was important to Lucius, even if he didn't understand her reasoning. 

She got up from the bed and walked over to where he stood. Taking his head in her hands she kissed him. Relief flowing through her body. Knowing he had enough faith in her judgment to go to all this trouble made her feel confident he would get to the bottom of it, no matter what. 

”Thank you Lucius.” She said, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him. He kissed the top of her head and held her close, thankful he could do something to alleviate her anxiety. 

"I will stop in on Borgin after I finish at The Ministry and try to make arrangements to have the child brought here. I would rather we keep all of this from Draco though. He is young and he's leaving for school in a few days. We don't need this confusing or upsetting the boy." he reminded Narcissa. Lucius didn't want Draco getting some strange ideas and telling those idiot boys he hangs around. It could create gossip if they were to tell their parents and Lucius couldn't stand the though of anyone gossiping about his family and possibly looking down on them. He would have preferred to do this with Draco at school, but he needed Severus to brew the potion. 

”Is there anything I can do?” She asked. 

”Just keep Draco occupied and away from my study. If Severus arrives before I return from London, give him access to my study and anything else he should need. We must use discretion, I don’t want the rumor mill turning about what goes on in our private life and this would be fuel for gossip. I am sure I need not remind you that you should speak nothing of this to anyone.” 

”I wouldn’t dream of sharing this with anyone, family honor is my main concern.” Narcissa dutifully told him. She was surprised he was so willing to accommodate her desire to uncover the identity of the girls mother. She knew he didn't share her feeling on the seriousness of the little girl and the necklace, but he was willing to go to such great lengths for her piece of mind. She knew he would do anything for her and she loved him so much for it. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lyra had begun to reach a breaking point. She wasn't sleeping, Borgin was constantly angry with her and she was tired of feeling so alone and defeated. The wizarding world really had nothing to offer her but prejudice. Everyone she met looked down on her. People called her Mudblood, squib and rubbish. There was nothing for her in this world.

She had seen a muggle born girl with her family a few days ago on Diagon Alley and ever since that moment she couldn't get the idea out of her mind. She belonged to no one and she meant nothing to anyone. If she slipped out into Muggle London, maybe she could start all over. At least she wouldn't be someones servant and looked down on by purebloods. 

The Muggle's looked nice, and they seemed proud of their daughter. Maybe she would fit in better among them. Either way, it couldn't be as bad as it was here. She had decided to sneak away tonight after Borgin closed the shop. Nobody would notice her if she went through the Leaky Couldron that late. She would be able to sneak out into Muggle London and be far from here before Borgin even noticed she was gone. He wouldn't look for her, nobody would. She could start all over, she could become someone completely new.

She had been keeping aside bits of food hoping that Borgin wouldn't notice and she had already packed the small carpet bag she had with her meager belongings. A night gown, some underthings and her other dress. The only other thing she possessed was her stuffed bunny and she would be sure to pack it safely before she snuck away. Lyra wished she had some money, she knew the little bit of food she had wouldn't last, but she didn't dare steal from Borgin and she knew Muggle money was different anyways. It was just all too much. She had tried telling Borgin about the boy in the painting, he either didn't believe her or didn't care and the boy knew it. Every night was getting worse, he wouldn't leave her alone. The lack of sleep and anxiety was making her feel crazy. 

It was the darkest night that had made her realize it was time to leave. The boy in the painting had been tormenting her. He came to her every night, pushing her towards the end of madness through lack of sleep and temptation. He stood outside her bedroom door every night trying to convince her to join him. She was so tired and alone, everyone disliked her. A part of her wanted to open the door and let him in, but she knew he would consume her. She knew that whatever he was doing trying to wear her down and bring her out was nefarious, but she was so tired and she didn't want to be alone. He promised her she wouldn't have to be alone anymore. It was the thing she wanted more than anything, but the voice in the back of her mind kept telling her this wasn't what she wanted. She knew it was bad, but she also knew she couldn't continue like this and if she stayed she would eventually give in and open the door and it would destroy her. She couldn't stay, it would end her.

If only she had someone, just one person, but there wasn’t. There was no one who cared about her and would save her from what was happening. There was no one who would be bothered about what became of her. Her only chance was to go out in the world and try and start all over. It couldn't be any worse than things were now. 

Her only regret was that she would not be able to get her mothers necklace back. But there was no changing that. 

The shop had been quiet most of the day and it was a relief to Lyra. She didn't have the energy to keep up and on quiet days like today Borgin often stayed upstairs longer. She sat alone on her stool at the counter and looked around the shop. She had spent her entire life here. You would think having spent your entire life in one place would leave you with some sort of attachment to it. Lyra felt nothing. She felt nothing because even though this was the only place she had ever known, it had never been her home. 

It was nearly evening when Lucius Malfoy walked in the door and it was the last thing Lyra wanted to deal with. She was worn down and the slow flow in the store had left her less than prepared for dealing with complicated customers like him. 

"Where is Borgin?" he snapped at her the moment he walked in the door. 

"I'll ring him at once Mr. Malfoy." She said, jumping from her spot and ringing the bell to summons Borgin. She never took her eyes off Mr. Malfoy, because he was one of the ones she didn't trust, especially after the whole affair with the necklace and everything else. 

When Borgin appeared she knew she needed to make her self scarce by the way they both looked at her. Borgin walked behind the counter and bent down to pull out a a small black box from one of the lower shelves. 

”Take this to Cobb and Web. Make sure Asteria gives you the twenty two Galleons we agreed on. No funny business.” He warned her sternly. 

Cautiously Lyra took the box from the counter and left the shop, thankful to be sent out. 

”You’re becoming quiet the regular Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you today?” Borgin asked, less than welcoming. 

”I suppose it would be most advantageous if I got straight to the point Borgin. My wife is still adamant about finding out who the child belongs to.” 

”You’re not still on about that are you? I already explained to you that I don’t know and I think it’s time you had moved on from this sir!” Borgin interrupted looking chafed. 

”I am prepared to have a Lineage Potion brewed. I have already made the arrangements, I would just need your permission to bring her to my estate for the process.” 

Borgin looked at Malfoy with distrust. “No, she has work to do around here. I have been far to busy lately to to have her galavanting off..” 

”I would be happy to compensate you for your inconvenience Borgin.” Lucius said as he reached into the pocket of his robes and placed a stack of fifty gold Galleons on the counter. Borgin’s eyes lit up at the sight of the coins. 

”Far be it from me to get in the way of a wizard who is angry with his money. Take her if you wish, waste all that money for nothing. She’s the unwanted stray of some Mudblood, you won’t find anything. Just be sure she’s back here by Monday morning. I have a shipment arriving from Romania and I have no intention of cataloging it myself.” He said, scooping the money from the counter and placing it in his pocket. 

Thank you Borgin, I will be sure a house elf brings her back as soon as it’s finished.” 

When Lyra walked back in the shop from her errand she was surprised to see Mr. Malfoy still standing at the counter with Borgin. The look on both of their faces made her instantly regret returning to the shop. The was something conspiratorial in their expressions and they both turned their attention to her. 

"Go upstairs and pack and overnight bag." Borgin told her. 

"A bag.... but why?" Lyra asked, feeling her heart begin to pound in her chest. 

"Don't question me girl, get to it!" Borgin snapped at her. 

Lyra could feel her hands begin to shake as she placed the money on the counter and climbed the stairs to the apartment. Borgin was finally sending her away. She had been so foolish. Why hadn't she run away sooner? Perhaps now she would never be able to escape the wizarding world. Had Mr. Malfoy convinced him to send her to some sort of prison for children because he thought she was a thief? She could feel the tears building in her eyes, but she couldn't cry, not in front of them. She pulled the already packed carpet bag out from underneath her bed and reached under her pillow for the stuffed bunny. She brushed the tears from her eyes before shoving bunny to the bottom of her bag. It never occurred to her that things could actually get worse. This was defiantly worse. 

Coming back down the steps she wished she had the courage to protest, but she knew it was useless. Mr. Malfoy scowled at her as she approached the two wizards. She cast her eyes at the ground because she was afraid she might begin to cry. 

"Remember our deal and see to it that she is returned on time Mr. Malfoy." 

Startled, Lyra looked up at the two of them. Returned? So she wasn't being sent away? Then why was Mr. Malfoy taking her? Was her going to punish her for the necklace? Had Borgin agreed to allow the Malfoy's to torture her over it? The momentary relief she had felt when realizing she wasn't going to be sent away vanished at the thought of being alone at the hands of a dark wizard like Lucius Malfoy. 

"Please Sir, please don't make me go Mr. Borgin." the unshed tears finally freeing themselves from her eyelids and spilling down her cheeks. "I'll work harder, I promise Sir. You know I didn't steal that necklace, please don't let him torture me!" 

Lucius Malfoy looked disgusted by the child's assertion while Borgin seemed amused. 

"I assure you that I am not in the practice of torturing children." he snapped at her offended. "You will simply be staying at my home while we attempt to figure out if you have any decent lineage or if you really are just a common Mudblood. You should be grateful! I've gone to a great deal of expense already to find out who you belong to and I won't be very forgiving if you continue with your insolence." 

Lucius grabbed the child by the arm and the apparated from the shop. Lyra had only apparated a few times in her life and the feeling made her feel ill. when they appeared in a large sitting room she was worried she might vomit. Mr. Malfoy let go of her arm and wiped it on his robe sneering in disgust. 

"You will remain here in these rooms and these rooms alone." he gestured to the suite. "You will be quiet and you will not set a toe outside these rooms, am I understood." she spoke harshly. 

"Yes Sir." 

"Dobby!" Lucius Malfoy shouted. A small house elf appeared before them. 

"Master is needing Dobby?" the creature asked timidly. 

"Have this child cleaned up. I don't want this filth in my home." he said cooly, eyeing the girl. 

"Yes Master." the house elf bowed as Mr. Malfoy turned and walked out of the room. 

Lyra heard the lock click when he left and she felt another wave of panic. She rushed to the door and tried turning the nob, but it didn't move. She was a prisoner in this room until Mr. Malfoy decided differently and she still wasn't sure she believe he wasn't planning to torture her. She crumpled on the ground, resting her head on the locked door and began to cry. The distraught house elf stood next to her wringing his hands. 

"Please don't cry Miss, Dobby will fetch Olive and she will help Miss getting cleaned up. Would Miss like a cup of tea?" he asked, trying to console the crying child. Lyra just shook her head and continued to cry, leaving the house elf even more anxious. 

Dobby disappeared, leaving her alone for a minute. Why did so many bad things seem to be happening to her lately? She tried to be good, she really did. But no matter what she did things always turned out badly. 

With a pop, Dobby returned with another house elf. "This is Olive, Olive is being a good house elf to help Miss." placing his hand gently on Lyra's shoulder. It was an act of kindness that she wasn't used to. Normally if anyone touched her, it was a slap. She could feel he genuinely felt sad for her and it helped her not to feel quite so helpless and alone. 

When Lyra turned to look at the two house elves she could see nothing but concern in their eyes as they both tried to smile reassuringly at her. 


	10. Chapter 10

Lucius walked into his study to find Narcissa and Severus already bent over the cauldron on his desk.

"I have procured the girl, she is upstairs in one of the third floor guest rooms."

"What did Borgin say when you asked to take her?" Narcissa asked her husband. 

"He said it was a waste of money. I gave him fifty Galleons for the child and all he was concerned about was that I have her back in time to work." he replied.

"Have you considered turning the girl over to The Ministry after this is finished? Surely it is a bit heartless to hand her back over to Borgin to be his workhorse, regardless of her bloodline." Severus asked, not looking up from the cauldron. Lucius raised an eyebrow at the man before he replied.

"That's a bit sentimental, especially for you isn't it Severus." he asked amused. "All those years at Hogwarts is making you soft my friend." he laughed.

"Hardly, if anything it has opened my eyes to the value contraception. I am merely stating that there are other options for the girl given that she is not Borgin's to begin with."

"And how is that any of our concern Severus? If it had not been for the fact that she was in the possession of stolen property, we wouldn't even be discussing this. It has never been a secret that Borgin used the child as a servant, why does it matter now?" Lucius asked him.

"I suppose it doesn't, I just think I have never even given her situation a thought until now."

"Best put it out of your mind Severus. In a day or two she will be out of all our minds for good. Now, what all do we need to do next." Narcissa said gesturing to the potion.

"I have already added the asphodel, now it needs to simmer for a few hours before I can add the valerian root." Severus replied, stirring the cauldron slowly.

"Well, I personally have had a long day and would like nothing more than to sit down for dinner and enjoy a glass of wine or two. Shall we sojourn to the dinning room while the potion brews?" Lucius asked them both.

"That sounds lovely, how about you Severus?" Narcissa said with a smile.

"I suppose no harm will come of leaving it for an hour or so. I won't be partaking in the wine though. The potion is much too delicate."

"Wonderful and remember the both of you, not a word of this to Draco. As far as the boy is concerned, Severus has come to enjoy the final weekend before the start of term. I don't want him knowing anything about this or the girl's presence in The Manor. I have instructed the house elves to attend to her and I have charmed the locks in the room to only open with a wand. Borgin said she was a squib anyways."

****

Upstairs Lyra sat on an enormous bathtub filled with fragrant bubbles in silence. Her knees drawn to her chest as a charmed comb tried to work through the knots in her hair. Olive was busy trying to scrub the stains on her nails from the metal polish she worked with in the shop. She should have been excited for such treatment, never in her life had she taken a bath like this in such a beautiful bathroom. It felt more like being prepared for something terrible though.

"Is your master as cruel as he seems?" she asked the house elf.

Olive instantly looked panicked. "House elves is not to be saying bad things about their masters." she stammered before turning her attention to picking Lyra's discarded clothing off the bathroom floor and hastily retreating into the bedroom.

If that wasn't an admission Lyra didn't know what it was. She lay back to rinse her hair, completely submerging herself under the water. She wished she could apparate herself out of here.

When she finished rinsing off she climbed out of the massive bath and wrapped a huge white towel around herself. It was thick and softer than any towel she had ever seen in her life. It must be nice to have such things of your own. Walking back out into the bedroom she could see Olive busily putting a new pale blue nightgown on her bed.

"This isn't mine." Lyra told her, touching the pretty fabric gently.

"Dobby fetched this for Miss, this and some new things for tomorrow. Master said..... um....Master said everything was to be nice." the house elf told her, trying not to insinuate the truth. Lucius Malfoy had said her things were too grotesque and he didn't want to see them in his home.

Lyra had never worn anything like this. It was beautiful and so soft. It just frightened her further. Whatever the reason, she knew the Malfoy's had not replaced her clothing for her benefit. She slipped it over her head before putting on the new underpants and slippers Olive also produced. Walking over to the dressing table she sat down and looked at herself. She looked like a different person. Olive came over and with a wave of her hand Lyra's hair was dried and the charmed comb appeared again, smoothing down her long black hair.

She wondered if her mother would have bought her things like this? For the first time in her life she wondered if she couldn't actually be pretty some day. Nobody had ever brushed her hair like this or given her something nice to wear. She felt so confused about everything.

Dobby appeared with a large tray of food. Roast chicken, potatoes and green beans on a plate with warm soft white bread rolls, butter and a large slice of chocolate cake where placed on the small table in the sitting room. The smell reminded Lyra she hadn't eaten since breakfast. 

"Who is all this for?" She asked, wondering if she was expecting company.

"Dobby is bringing this for you Miss, for your dinner." The small elf smiled.

"All this is for me?" She asked suspiciously. 

"Yes Miss." Olive said, pulling out the chair at the table for Lyra to sit down. 

"Could you please stop calling me Miss? My name is Lyra." 

"Yes Miss Lyra." Olive smiled at her. 

"Dobby must go to be serving dinner for Master. I was bringing these books for Miss Lyra to keepIng you company." Dobby said, placing a stack of beautifully bound books on the table. 

Lyra recognized they were costly from all the books Borgin kept in the shop and she was careful to wipe her hands before touching them. 

"Thank you Dobby, I'll be careful with them." she smiled. 

She loved to read and Borgin never let her look at the really good books because they were too valuable. 

After Dobby and Olive disappeared Lyra enjoyed the glorious meal they had brought her. She had never eaten anything like it before and everything was so beautiful. She wished she wasn't so afraid of everything that was going on around her or she could have pretended for the evening that she was somebody's child who had pretty things. She could have closed her eyes in the enormous four poster bed and imagined it was her bedroom and her mother and father had tucked her in and kissed her good night. 

Instead she was going to curl up in the overstuffed plush chair in the sitting room and read Lucinda Creed and the Dragon's Lair. She loved adventures with brave witches. She became so engrossed in the story that she failed to notice the boy who had crept in the room with her until he announced himself. 

"I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my house, who are you?" came a voice and Lyra was so startled she dropped the book she was reading. 

"I'm Lyra, Lyra Fallows." she said without getting up from her chair. She looked at the boy cautiously. He was fair haired with grey blue eyes like his father and a few years older than her. 

"Everyone thinks I'm too young to notice anything. I saw Father come out of here when he came home from The Ministry and everyone is sneaking in and out of Father's office. What are you here for?" he asked her a little too harshly and he instantly regretted it when he saw how she shrank away from him. 

"I'm not really sure why I'm here. Your mother seems to think my mother is a thief." she said nervously. 

"If she thinks your mother is a thief than why doesn't she keep her locked up in a room?" 

"Because she doesn't know who my mother is." 

"If she doesn't know who your mother is how can she know she's a thief, and what's the point of keeping you in here?" Draco said skeptically. 

"Because she thinks she can figure out who my mother is with magic. I had something that belonged to her sister and had been given to me by my mother. Your mother said it was stolen." she said with a hint of indignation that the boy either didn't notice or chose to ignore. 

"Did she say which sister? She has two you know, but she doesn't talk about the one because she married a mudblood." he said with a sneer. 

"I don't know, she didn't say." Lyra answered. 

"Well, I bet it had to be from Aunt Bella. Mother couldn't be bothered if it was from Andromeda. You better hope your mother didn't steal something from my Aunt, she would curse someone to oblivion if they did." 

Lyra blanched at the thought. What if they did track down her mother only to curse her. Would she hate Lyra for leading them to her? 

Sensing her fear Draco spoke up. "Don't worry, my Aunt Bella is in Azkaban. She can't actually hurt you." 

"What about your mother? She's very angry about all of this." Lyra said. 

"Mother is a Pureblood, she won't dirty her hands with ugly business. She won't hurt you either, you're just a child." he told her, trying to sound reassuring. He was starting to feel a little bit guilty for worrying the little girl. 

"I don't think she likes me though, neither of them do." She said referring to both of his parents. 

”You shouldn’t be worried about my parents, they wouldn’t hurt a little girl.” Lyra wasn’t going to argue with him, but she didn’t have any faith in what he was saying. 

”How old are you?” He asked. 

”I’m nine.” 

”I’m eleven, I’m starting at Hogwarts on Monday.” He told her proudly. “Where do you think you will go to school?” Draco asked her. 

“I don’t know.” She said, looking away and wishing he would change the subject. She didn’t want to talk to him about her personal life. She knew he probably shared his parents views on a lot of things and if he knew she was just a servant he probably wouldn’t like her either. 

Suddenly Olive appeared in the room. When she saw the two of them she looked completely horrified. 

”No! No! Master will be so angry with Olive! Master wasn’t wanting for Young Master to see Miss Lyra! He will be being so angry with Olive!” Cried the poor elf pulling at her ears and sobbing. 

”Draco please! Don’t let her get into trouble!” Lyra begged him. 

”But... but she’s just a house elf, what does it matter? He said to her genuinely unsure why she even cared. 

”No, she’s my friend. Please, I don’t want her getting into trouble.” Lyra pleaded and began to cry. 

Draco stared at the girl dumbstruck as to why anyone would be so concerned over a house elf. He didn’t want to be the reason why she kept on crying though. 

”Okay okay! Just stop crying.” He said uncomfortably. 

”Thanking you Young Master, Thanking you!” Olive cried. 

”Maybe you should go. If your father found out he might be angry with all of us.” 

”Perhaps your right.” Draco said, rubbing the back of his head. His father probably would be angry with him for sneaking in here like this. He definitely didn’t want to risk that. “Maybe I’ll see you again before I leave for school? 

”It was nice meeting you Draco." She said suddenly anxious for the boy to leave. The thought of Mr. Malfoy finding out about their meeting sounding like something she was sure she didn't want to experience. 

”Good night Lyra Fallows.” He said to her as he drew out his wand and pointed it at the bedroom door. He cast the charm a little roughly but the door still unlocked and allowed him to pass through. 

”Good night.” She replied, watching him leave. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sleepless nights had left Lyra exhausted, even if she couldn't get passed the worry. It wasn't long after Draco left that she climbed into he enormous bed with her book, intent on trying to get some sleep soon. When her eyelids finally grew too heavy she placed the book on the bedside table and blew out the candle. The moonlight cast enough light into the room that she could still see, but heavy shadows cloaked some if the corners and it made it hard to close her eyes without feeling like something was going to creep in on her. 

Lying there in the darkness she couldn't help but wonder what the Malfoy's had in store for her tomorrow. Would they hurt her? Would she actually find out who her mother was? Tomorrow could bring with it a new beginning or devastation and nothing good ever seemed to happen to her. She wasn't even sure she could trust that the Malfoy's hadn't lied about all of this to get her here, just to hurt her. 

Their son didn't seem to think them capable of anything cruel, but what did he know? He was their's, they loved him, she was nothing to them, perhaps even the opposite. They disliked her and accused her of all sorts of things without even knowing her. Lyra hoped Draco was right and that they wouldn't actually hurt her, but she wasn't going to foolishly assume that was the case.

To complicate things, she still had to consider what she was going to do when and if they did return her to Borgin. When she woke up this morning she had planned this to be her first night living on the streets of Muggle London. She had placed two of the soft white rolls from dinner in her carpet bag and she was going to keep aside anything she could from the food they gave her tomorrow. At least tonight she felt full for the first time in her life and she was in a nice, comfortable bed that smelled slightly of sweet orange and vanilla, not like the horrible carbolic soap Borgin gave her to wash everything in.

Lying in the bed made her feel like she was cuddled up in a cloud. Exhaustion wrapped its arms around her and she could no longer fight against it. Before she could protest, she fell into a deep sleep.

*****

Severus stood haunched over the steaming cauldron, stirring it with great care. It was to be a very long night for him and he wished Narcissa would stop standing over him, questioning his ability.

"Are you sure that's the way you should cut the Angelica Severus?" she asked him sitting on the corner of the desk with her third glass of wine in her hand.

"Yes Narcissa, I'm sure."

"But it says chop, and you minced." she said, turning her nose up at his work.

"I know what it says and I know what I am doing. Now please go and sit in a proper chair before you slosh that wine in my cauldron and it's ruined. You know there is no need for you to stand over me this evening. Why don't you get some rest so you are prepared for your results." he said a bit sharply. "I'm sorry." he said apologetically brushing his dark hair away from his face. "It's just, I can't be distracted, the potion is quite delicate. I would hate for Lucius to have gone to all this expense to have it fail at my hand."

"Are you sure that’s all that it is Severus? You’ve seemed troubled all evening." she asked him concerned.

"Yes...... it's just not set well with me.. this whole affair with the child. It seems... it seems unfair to just discard her when this is done. Don't you think? Would you hope someone would show your own son more compassion if he were in this same predicament?"

"Really Severus? I hardly think you could compare MY son to this little.... this..." she stammered.

"This child? Isn't that what she is at the end of the day? She's just a child who is simple a victim of her circumstances. Shouldn't you show her just a bit of compassion and hand her over to someone who will actually care for her when you're done with her. You seem to focus your frustration on a nine year old girl. Is it really how you feel? Do you really want to put an innocent child back into the servitude of a miser?” 

Narcissa looked at him as if he’d slapped her. “If you really feel that way Severus, I suggest you take it up with Lucius. I don’t appreciate your insinuating I am not a charitable woman.” She said getting up from her perch on the desk. 

“You’re misunderstanding me, and might I add, distracting me.” He said, lowering the heat order the cauldron and stirring it gently. “I wasn’t intending to accuse you of being uncharitable. I was simply stating that something positive could come out of all of this.” 

”The future welfare of that little brat isn’t even on my radar right now Severus. But, if it really matters to you feel free to do whatever makes you feel better about yourself when I am done with her.” Narcissa said to him turning to leave the office. 

Severus really didn’t have the patience for her wine induced sensitivities right now. He knew that he was going to be watching this potion all night. He had faith in himself as a potions master to brew this properly, but it was still a lot pressure to be under. He was also struggling with Narcissa’s unwavering hostility towards this child they had locked away on the third floor. He knew what it was like to be a child at the mercy of someone who treated you with disdain for things you had no control over. The simple fact this whole potion was necessary was a testament to the fact they knew nothing of this little girl, and yet Narcissa seemed to hate her. 

He had seen her over the years at Borgin and Burke's, and while he never approved of her situation it wasn't until now that he was able to see how truly desperate it was. How Borgin could simply hand over the little girl to the Malfoy's in exchange for a pocket full of gold spoke volumes as to how little he cared for the child's welfare. Severus didn't care for children, but he certainly wasn't comfortable with the mistreatment of them. Maybe this potion would uncover something promising for the girl. If he was able to uncover some sort of family connection for her then at least she could be returned to someone other than Borgin. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morning Severus, I hope your evening was uneventful and you were able to catch a bit of sleep." Lucius greeted him as he entered the office in the early morning.

"Uneventful yes, but sleeping would not have been prudent. I suspect we will be ready for the child around eight this morning." he said, sipping on a rather large, steaming mug of black coffee.

"That is impressive Severus, I would very much like all of this over as quickly as possible. I do so hope this will be the end of it and Narcissa will either have an answer or realize there are no answers and be done with it."

"Yes, well... whatever the outcome we shall know it soon enough." Severus didn't have the energy to push Lucius regarding the girl just now, he was both tired and overwhelmed himself. When he was finished here he was going to go straight to bed.

"Why don't we catch and early breakfast? I will have the house elves inform Narcissa and prepare the girl." Lucius suggested.

"I'm afraid I must stay with the potion. It's at its most vulnerable at the moment." Severus said to him exhaustedly. 

"Very well, I will have the house elves bring you in something. I hope you realized how much I appreciate you doing this for us Severus. This whole situation has consumed Narcissa and I just want my wife back. She hasn't been herself since the beginning of summer. Knowing Draco was to start school in the Fall was a very big strain on her emotions, then this. If Bella hadn't been such a manipulative..... if she just didn't take such pleasure in tormenting my wife..." Lucius creased his brow and turned away. His wife's relationship with her sister was eternally complicated and it wasn't what he wanted to get into right now with Severus.

"Hopefully Narcissa will find peace in whatever answer she gleans from this." Severus gestured to the cauldron.

"One can only hope." Lucius replied.

********

"Miss Lyra.....Miss Lyra.....Miss must be waking up. Master said it will be time soon for be finishing the potion and Miss is to be brought to his study." Olive said, trying to gently wake the sleeping child.

Lyra opened her eyes and for a second a wave of confusion rolled over her. She must have over slept and Borgin would be angry with her. But she was so comfortable and she wasn't used to being woken up by a gentle voice. When she realized she was at the Malfoy's she sat up with a start. Olive stood next to her with a nervous smile.

"Master wants Miss Lyra to be ready in an hour! Olive brought Miss her breakfast, it's ready in the sitting room. Young Master likes hot chocolate and Pain au chocolat with strawberries for his breakfast. Olive is bringing Miss Lyra those things and eggs and toast ifing Miss doesn't like chocolate." Olive said proudly. "Olive will be getting Miss her clothes ready while she is eating her breakfast." she doted on the girl, coaxing her from the bed.

Sliding out of the giant bed Lyra stood up and tried not to get overwhelmed by all the thoughts that were coming into her mind. She had waited her whole life to find her mother, and today she might actually find out who she is. As much as she wanted to be excited about the prospect, the Malfoy's had filled her with fear and distrust. She knew there was a long list of possible complications that could arise. She was scared of what was to be come of her in Mr. Malfoy's study that morning.

"Olive, I am afraid of your Master and Mistress. I do want to know who my mother is, more than anything I want to know. But..... Mrs. Malfoy.. I know she dislikes me and what if this is all a trick? Do you think it's just a trick Olive?" Lyra asked her feeling her eyes fill with tears. Saying it out loud made her realize even more, how truly frightened she was about what was happening to her. She had no control over the Malfoy's and nobody to protect her should they attempt to hurt her.

"Mr. Snape is being in Master's study all night for making the potion. Olive is thinking Miss Lyra will being ok with Mr. Snape, he is being a Professor at Hogwarts School. Professors isn't allowed to be hurting children." Olive said to Lyra in an attempt to reassure the nervous child, but Olive's words did little to calm Lyra's nerves. She knew the house elf was bound to never speak ill of her master. 

Walking into the sitting room, Lyra approached the table that Olive had set for her meal. As nice as it all looked, she didn't think she would be able to eat any of it. Her stomach was turning in knots as she sat down and tried to sip some tea. She wanted to ask the house elf for coffee, but she remembered that coffee sometimes didn't set right on her stomach when she skipped breakfast and she didn't want to make things even worse for herself this morning. She tried telling herself to be brave and remember that all of this could somehow lead her to her mother, and if it did she was willing to go through anything. Even if that meant suffering at the hands of the Malfoy's. 

After nibbling on a piece of toast and managing half of her cup of tea, she gave up on the food all together and returned to the bedroom to get ready. Olive had set out a black dress with three quarter sleeves and a white collar on the bed. Lyra ran her hand over the dress and was once again amazed at how soft nice things could be. Next to the dress lay buttery soft white cotton tights and shiny black Mary Jane dress shoes. She couldn't understand why they were going to all the trouble of dressing her up when they obviously disliked her, but then she thought back to how Mr. Malfoy has seemed so disgusted when he had to touch her for them to apparte together. They must not want to expose themselves to her ugly clothes and tatty things. Maybe dressing her up like this made them feel better about what they were planning on doing with her later. 

No, it was better not to think about it. She knew she had no power over what was coming, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her so fearful. She exchanged her delicate blue nightgown for the black dress and tights, after fastening her shoes she sat down at the dressing table and tried to brush her hair. She had never really been taught how to make her hair look nice, in all honesty it had never matter much to anyone, including her. Sitting in front of the mirror dressed in such a lovely outfit, she wanted to look like she belonged. 

She got frustrated with her hair and slammed the hair brush down on the table. She may have told herself to be brave, but she still felt like she was going to cry. Olive, sensing the girls fear and frustration came over and gently smoothed her unruly black mane with the brush before conjuring a black headband and placing it in her hair. It kept her hair away from her face and matched the dress perfectly. Lyra knew it was time and there was nothing else to keep her from her meeting with the Malfoy's and Mr. Snape. The bedside clock said it was seven fifty-three and when Olive had woken her at seven, she had told Lyra they were expecting her in one hour. 

"Miss Lyra must not be keeping Master waiting. He is getting very cross when he is waiting." Olive warned, gently taking the girl's hand and guiding her towards the door. 

Knowing protest would be futile, Lyra embraced the small hand that was offered and allowed herself to be led towards whatever awaited. 

When Olive opened the door Lyra was shocked at the size of the hallway it opened up to. It was long and dark and Lyra couldn't help wonder if they really had all these rooms for just three people. 

"Who lives in all of these?" She whispered to the house elf. 

"Nobody is living in them, they is just there." She replied, trying to hurry the child along. Olive was worried about how angry her master would be, if she was late with the girl. "Come Miss Lyra, we must be quickly." 

Lyra had never seen anything like Malfoy Manor. It was like being in a castle, but a dark and cheerless one. It had an antiseptic austerity that made her feel like she was walking the halls of a luxurious museum, not somebody's home. Finally they descended a large staircase and followed a long corridor till it was nearly at its end. They stoped in front of a large mahogany door. When Olive reached up and knocked, Lyra's heart began to pound in her chest. A familiar voice summonsed them in and as Olive opened the door Lyra felt as though her feet were rooted in place. 

"Come in and shut the door behind you." Lucius commanded the girl. 

Lyra felt her legs tremble and her hands begin to shake slightly. Olive tried pulling her in gently by the arm, but she just stood there. She could see Lucius Malfoy across the room and he was visibly annoyed at her lack of compliance. Sensing the anger in Lucius's face Severus walked forward and approached the child in the doorway. 

"My name is Severus, I have been brewing this potion all night and would greatly appreciate it if you could join me at the cauldron so we can be done with this matter." She looked at him skeptically before walking through the doorway and following him to the desk. 

Looking at the girl it was hard to imagine she was the same feral looking creature that Borgin had kept for all these years. Her wild hair now tamed, appeared even darker than before and her dark eyes stared back intently at all of them. She seemed even smaller than before, but for the first time Narcissa couldn't help but notice she was a pretty little girl. It was amazing what a little soap, water and a change of clothes did. 

"How much longer?" Narcissa asked impatiently standing over Severus's shoulder looking down in the cauldron. 

"It will be quicker if you are not hovering over me, causing me to fail the potion." He said bristling at her intrusion. "Lyra, have Lucius or Narcissa explained to you what we are hoping to accomplish here this morning?" he asked her, watching her expression closely. 

"Yes Sir." she answered him cautiously. 

"So then you understand we are attempting to uncover your lineage, to see where you come from." He asked her, her only response was a nod as she watched him stir the cauldron. "Do you understand what your part in this entails? Do you understand what I need from you to finish this potion?" 

"No Sir." she replied, suddenly feeling like the trap was getting ready to come down. She looked around the room fearfully, but when she looked into his eyes she saw nothing to be fearful of. His eyes were steady and his expression earnest. 

"This potion requires blood magic Lyra, and this blood must come from you." He could see the look of fear rush over the little girls face and he resented being presented with the child under these circumstances. How Lucius and Narcissa didn't think she deserved any explanation was reprehensible. "It's only a few drops, do you think you could give this willingly?" 

"Willingly or not she will!" Narcissa snapped 

"Narcissa please!" Severus raised his voice. "I am not forcefully taking blood from a child to perform magic! You should have spoken to her about his." 

"Calm down now the both of you." Lucius spoke up. "We do not have time for all these niceties Severus. The potion must move forward before the time passes." he said, worried his wife and friend were going to argue away the opportunity to utilize the potion. 

"I will not take the child's blood by force." Severus snapped at Lucius. 

Stepping forward Narcissa grabbed the girl by the wrist and seized a letter opener from the desk. "Well, I am not above taking it by force!" she snapped. 

"Narcissa stop! You'll ruin the potion!" Lucius shouted. 

"It will be ruined at this rate anyways!" She shouted at her husband. 

"Enough!” Lucius shouted, grabbing his wife by the wrist and pulling the letter opener from hand. 

Severus pulled the frightened child away from her and turned her to face him. “The time is now Lyra, any longer and it will be lost. Do you willingly give your blood for this potion?” He asked her gently, trying to undo some of the damage Narcissa had just done with her manhandling. 

Relief flooded him when the small girl thrust out her hand over the cauldron. “I do.” She said steadily, looking ahead of her to avoid making eye contact with any of them. 

It was obvious the child was terrified about what was going to happen to her. Severus couldn’t help but admire the amount of courage she displayed as she stood unmoving with her hand above the cauldron. Removing a tiny box from his potions bag, he produced a small pin, with a green jewel attached to it. He took her small hand in his and hovered regretfully over her index finger with the pin before piercing it at it's tip, drawing blood. Feeling her tense and hearing her breath catch made him feel even worse about what he was doing, but she didn’t cry. She only continued to look over the table, eyes fix on anything to avoid them. 

Once he had taken the few drops of blood he released the girls hand and slowly stirred, staring intently at the changing potion. 

”How long till it’s ready?” Narcissa asked him impatiently. 

”Narcissa, please be patient and give Severus a little space.” Lucius said, trying to coax her over before she irritated Severus further. 

Ignoring her intrusion Severus retrieved a roll of parchment and a glass dropper from his bag. He unrolled the parchment and laid it out on the desk smoothing the edges. 

"Seventeen drops of the potion placed around the edges of the parchment should reveal what you seek, if there is anything to be revealed." he said, busying himself with preparations. "The darker the script, the closer the relationship." 

Severus reached into the cauldron and filled the dropper with the potion and stood over the parchment carefully distributing the potion. Lucius and Narcissa stood anxiously over him watching for for a reaction. 

At first, there was nothing, just a water stained piece of parchment with everyone's rapt attention. Lyra was starting to feel disappointed when suddenly there was a faint swirling on the surface. 

"There!" Narcissa squealed. Watching the rhythmic swirl ebb and wane. 

Slowly a faint scripts began to appear before becoming darker. There were two names, one darker than the other. But Lyra couldn't read them from her place at the far end of the desk, and she didn't dare approach them to get a better look. 

"Damn it!" Narcissa snapped. "It failed! All that for nothing!" 

Severus had grown even paler than normal and looked as though he might be ill. Taking his handkerchief from the pocket of his robes he nervously wiped his brow. 

"Don't be too hard on yourself old friend. It was a most complicated potion. Even some of the best Potion Master's would have struggled with it." Lucius said rubbing is forehead and watching his wife with worry. He had really been depending on this to shake her out of this obsession. 

"What does it say?" Lyra said timidly, finally plucking up the courage to ask. 

"What does it say!? It says nothing you stupid girl!" Narcissa spat. 

"It didn't fail.." Severus said quietly. 

"Of course it failed!" Narcissa barked. "Would you have us all believe I gave birth to a child nine years ago and yet none of us have any memory of it!?" She laughed. "How preposterous! It's obvious, you somehow contaminated the potion while you were preparing it." 

"I am insinuating nothing of the sort and I most certainly did not contaminate the potion Narcissa." He rebuked. 

"So you're saying that embarrassment of a cousin of mine lay with some trollop and this was the outcome?" she gestured to the girl. "Leave it to Sirius to find a way to shame the family, even from Azkaban." 

Lyra couldn't keep up with the heated exchange between the two of them. Mrs. Malfoy insisted the potion had failed while Mr. Snape said it had not. She still didn't know what it said on the parchment but she was growing more and more anxious to know herself. 

"What I am saying is what the parchment clearly states. The child comes from both The House of Black and The House of Prince, Black being her closest relation. There is only one living member of The house of Prince, Narcissa." he faltered. 

The room was suddenly quiet as Narcissa started to process what Severus had been trying to tell her. 

"Did you know?" Lucius finally asked him, fully grasping the implications. "When I asked you to come here, did you already know?" 

"I did not." he replied, barely above a whisper. 

"No... No you're wrong. She would have told me.. She would never have..." denial in her voice. 

Moments ago Lucius feared not knowing would be too much for his wife, now it seemed the truth was far more capable of pushing her over the edge. Her expression was etched with heartache and anger. 

"She would never lay with you! Never!' Narcissa screamed through tears. "Bella is a married woman, she would never!" 

"It is no secret her marriage was a loveless one. It was only a marriage in name for them both. Rodolphus turned a blind eye to her indiscretions, just as she did with his." Severus faltered. 

Narcissa suddenly turned to the child standing across the desk from her. She had forgotten she was even here and by the look on the girls face she was anxious and confused about what was going on around her. Narcissa wished she had never set eyes on the girl. 

"Get her out of here!" Narcissa screamed. "Get her out of my sight!" 

Fear griped Lyra, she didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was it had made Mrs. Malfoy even angrier then before. 

"No! Please! Tell me who they are! Please! You know don't you? You know who my mother is! Please tell me!" Lyra begged before Olive appeared. 

"Take her to her room and keep her there!" Narcissa shrieked at the poor house elf. 

Olive grabbed Lyra by the arm and apparated them back upstairs. 

"No!" she cried rushing to the bedroom door. She tried twisting the knob and banging on the door but it didn't budge. "No! Let me out! Tell me who my mother is! Tell me!" 


	13. Chapter 13

It took Lucius a great deal of time to calm his wife. After she sent the child to her room she became incensed over the thought that Bella and Severus had kept this secret from her. She couldn't bring herself to believe Severus when he swore to her he never knew. In her mind there was a level of betrayal to all of this that was simply unfathomable. It was difficult for him to see her in so much pain.

He just simply couldn't understand how Bella could have done something like this. Not just to her sister, but her own child. Abandoning her to a life of misery and servitude wasn't even indifferent it was cruel. If she had cared for the child at all she would have handed her over to Narcissa as a baby, even if their quarrel had made it too much to bear. Why not give the girl to her father or even the Ministries devision of Child Services? It was simply impossible to understand. Why had she intentionally kept this child's existence a secret from everyone?

Family honor was something Lucius took very seriously and he realized this situation would cause the family embarrassment, but since when did Bella care about that? On the contrary, she seemed to relish throwing scandal in their faces. So why the secrecy? Was she really so spiteful that she would sacrifice her own child like this?

"How could she do this to all of us?" Narcissa finally managed from the couch in Lucius study.

Severus was sitting across from her in a dark high back upholstered chair. He looked as if he had just seen a bogart. He hadn't said a thing since Narcissa had sent the child away, his child. He couldn't even bring himself to say it. 

"How could she do this to her own daughter?" he asked them, finally trying to make some sort of sense of it all. "Regardless of her feelings towards any of us, how could she do such a thing to her own flesh and blood?"

"Severus, I stopped trying to understand what compelled that woman when we were still at Hogwarts. She's mad, there is no understanding that madness." Lucius confessed, sitting at his desk absentmindedly running his finger tip over the letters on the parchments that was the cause of all this turmoil. "The question we must start asking ourselves is, what is to become of the girl now? Obviously returning her to Borgin is out of the question."

"She is my daughter....." Severus hesitated. "I.... I will resign my post as Potions Master at Hogwarts effective immediately. As soon as I can make all the arrangements I will take her back with me to Spinner's End."

"And how well will that serve anyone Severus? What do you know about raising a child?" Lucius asked him shaking his head.

"Perhaps you might remember Lucius, I have been teaching them for years." Severus snapped.

"Yes, I have most definitely have not forgotten, I am still just as astounded by it. Teaching other people's children is far different than raising one of your own however."

"And how would you explain her sudden appearance Severus?" Narcissa piped up irritated. "Would you just expose all of us to the scrutiny and shame that this will bring?" 

"I see no reason to disclose who her mother is for now. It's nobody's affair but my own." He replied. 

Narcissa threw her head back and laughed at him mockingly. "And you believe that would be accepted? That nobody would become curious enough to delve deeper and uncover our deception! Don't be a fool Severus! If we were able to figure out who her mother was, so would another witch or wizard if they desired the information desperately enough."

”And what would you have me do Narcissa? Would you rather I throw my daughter back in the gutter like your sister?” Severus snarled at her. 

”I made no such insinuation Severus! But you act as if there are no social proclivities that need to be addressed, even for the child’s sake!” She argued. "The very moment people find out she's Bella's child...... it will be scandalous for us all. And it you think for a moment that you're going to spirit that child away to Spinner's End and be afforded even an ounce of privacy you're mistaken."

As much as it angered him, he had to agree that there were things that needed to be worked out before the wizarding world found out about her. Being the daughter of Bellatrix LeStrange and Severus Snape would be an incredibly large burden to place on the child. And Even though she was his daughter, they were complete strangers to one another. Nobody really knew much of anything about her. Who was to say how she would react to all of this. It was obvious the child had been mistreated and neglected, she could be carrying all sorts of emotional baggage. Narcissa was right, the least they could do was protect her privacy for as long as it was possible. 

"Perhaps it would be prudent if one of us went upstairs and spoke with her. Given she is............ I suppose I should." Severus pondered. 

"Do as you wish, but I doubt a nine year old girl has anything constructive to say about this predicament." Narcissa sneered.

"Narcissa, I know all of this has been very distressing for you.... but I think we must agree that things have changed.... this is.... complicated.. " Lucius said, trying to find the words to settle his wife. She had far too much anger towards this child to make the situation manageable and he had no desire to watch it unfold in a manor that was most definitely unfavorable for his family. 


	14. Chapter 14

Severus stood outside the door of the rooms the girl was being kept in for several minutes before he could bring himself to open it. He had survived the War and stood in the presence of the Dark Lord himself, but never had he ever felt this intimidated in his life. On the other side of this door was his daughter. They had only just met and yet he had already failed her in so many ways. He wasn't sure he even had the courage to admit to her he was her father just yet. What would she think of him? He had never protected her from the world. He had always told himself that if he ever did have children of his own he would never let them befall the same childhood of neglect and abuse he had survived. Yet, here she was, his daughter and it was apparent she had already suffered far more than he ever had. 

He felt a lump rise in his throat and the unfamiliar sting of tears in his eyes. Before they could breach his lids, he took a deep breath to compose himself. He couldn't look weak in front of her now. 

When he opened the door he was greeted by a frantic elf. "Oh Mr. Snape sir! Miss. Lyra is being in her bedroom and she is being so upset. She is not wanting Olive to do anything for her. Olive is very sorry that she is not good house elf to make Miss stop crying." the poor house elf lamented, wringing her hands and pacing frantically.

Severus brushed her aside without a word and crossed the sitting room. He reached for the nob, but hesitated before knocking first. He paused waiting for an invitation to enter, but when it didn't come he slowly opened the door. The room was quiet and still except for the fire that flickered in the hearth. As he scanned the room he noticed the clothing Lyra had been wearing earlier was now neatly folded on the bed. As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room he noticed her small figure sitting in the window seat of the large window across the room.

She didn't acknowledge him as he slowly made his way across the bedroom but Severus was certain she was aware of his presence. Instead she sat in the corner of the seat watching the rain fall outside. He noticed she had changed into a rather unfortunate looking grey dress and battered looking shoes, most likely clothing she had brought with her. At her feet lay a tatty carpet bag.

"Could you please tell Mr. Malfoy I would like to go home now?" she suddenly said in an emotionless voice without turning away from the window.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible Lyra." he answered her, trying to sound as gentle as he could.

He could see her jaw tighten and a tear run down her cheek, but she still didn't turn to look at him. "I have too much work to do Sir. Mr. Borgin will be very angry. Please ask them to send me back." she pleaded, slowly loosing her composure. It hurt him to see her so frightened and alone, yet he had no clue how to comfort her.

"Lyra, we must discuss...." he floundered trying to find the words. "We must discuss the results of the......... the potion."

She slowly turned to look at him, brushing away the tears that were running down her face with her sleeve. Her expression changed from one of utter despair to curiosity that ran too deep for her to continue to refuse to face him. Severus was struck once again by how small and helpless she looked. He also struggled to understand how he could have fathered a child that shared none of his homely features. Her hair was the same shade of black as his own and she had his dark eyes, but she had most definitely inherited her looks from her mother's side. Bellatrix was a beauty and had obviously handed a great deal of that down to her daughter. 

"Are you going to tell me who they are? My mother and father, are you going to tell me who they are?" She asked him in a whisper.

Severus felt his hands begin to shake and his nerves felt so rattled that he decided to sit down on the edge of the bed before he could answer her.

"You must understand, your father had no knowledge of you until now. If he had, you would never...... he would never have abandoned you Lyra." his voice was weak and uneven. "You mother never told anyone."

"Why?" she asked him, hurt in her voice.

"I do not have an answer for you. Nobody understands why she would do such a thing."

Lyra looked at him closely, she could see all of this had upset him too. It made her feel a little less ashamed and a little more hopeful. 

"Who is he? Please just tell me. I have waited my whole life to know who they are, please." she pleaded with him.

"I swear to you Lyra, I swear on my life that I never knew. If I had known I would have come for you." he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I don't understand."

"Lyra, I am your father." he told her, anguish in his voice.

"You? I don't understand.... are you sure?' she asked him.

"I am positive." 

"And my mother? Who is she? Is she alive?" Lyra questioned.

"She is alive.... she.... her name is Bellatrix Lastrange." he faltered, not sure how he was to explain to this little girl what kind of a person her mother is. "Bella is.... well she's"

"Bella? Do you mean Mrs. Malfoy's sister Bella? The one who is in Azkaban?" Lyra asked him, remembering her visit from Draco and of him telling her about his Aunt who was in Azkaban Prison. It made sense now, that was why she had the necklace. It really had belonged to her mother.

Severus looked at her with his mouth half open, he hadn't been prepared for her to say such a thing.

"How do you know about Bella?" he asked her, noticing the anxious look that came over her when he asked. 

"I must have over heard you discussing it this morning I guess." she answered, trying to avoid bringing up Draco's visit. So much was starting to dawn on her. She had parents, real parent and relatives. This made Draco her cousin and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy her aunt and uncle. She cringed a little at the latter thought. She couldn't imagine ever thinking of Lucius Malfoy as Uncle Lucius. And most of all, this man who was standing in front of her was her father, her real father. 

"Does this mean I am going to live with you now?" she asked him, taking him by surprise.

"I am afraid that is a rather complicated question, one that needs discussing. I am a professor at Hogwarts School Lyra. Teachers are not permitted to share their quarters with family members and I..... I have never cared for a child." he said looking flustered. 

"I wouldn't be any trouble, I promise. I can help keep things tidy and I don't make very much noise. I don't eat much either, I promise not to be a bother." she stressed, looking desperately at him.

"Your Aunt and Uncle have graciously offered to allow you to stay here for the time present. I think it seems to be the wisest course of action." he told her, trying to be careful not to make her feel as if it were a rejection. "I would very much like to have you with me, but at the moment it is not possible."

"Please! Please don't make me stay here with them. They hate me! I promise I will be good if you let me come with you. Please!" she sobbed. 

Severus' heart filled with so many emotions that were so unfamiliar to him. He wanted to wrap his arms around his daughter and take her away from here. He wanted to protect her and care for her, but he knew Narcissa was right. He knew he was not prepared to provide her with the life she needed right now, or the protection she was going to need from the outside world once they discovered her existence. For some she would be an object of curiosity, but he couldn't kid himself. Bella had far too many enemies for him to keep her safe at Spinner's End on his meager savings. She needed the care and protection that only the Malfoy's could allot her. He had his own fears for her in that too however. Lyra was not oblivious to Narcissa's feelings toward her and Lucius could be very strict and unforgiving with his own son. How kind and understanding would he be to Severus' child? There was no easy answer for things right now, how was he to make a nine year old child understand?

"I want you with me Lyra, I do! I will come and visit you as often as I can, I promise. You have to stay here for now though, it's simply not safe for me to care for you yet."

"Why wouldn't it be safe? I'm not completely helpless, I can do most things for myself." She questioned him

"I don't mean it in that manner. Your mother, she has enemies. There are people that might try to use you to hurt her. Until we know how we are going to handle all of this, you must stay under the protection of your aunt and uncle. They can do things for you I simply cannot. I promise you, I won't abandon you here, it's temporary is all." The hurt on her face was more than Severus could bear. He could see that she felt this was all some sort of rejection, even if it wasn't.

"You don't want me, do you? I suppose I should have known better. I'm stupid and ugly and useless. Mr. Borgin always said nobody would want me because I was so wretched." she lamented, looking defeated. 

"Lyra, I do want you, but I want you to be safe. I cannot keep you as safe as Narcissa and Lucius can, not yet anyways. The moment I can find a way I will take you with me. You have to trust me, please." he pleaded with her. She turned away from him and stared back out into the rain.

"I think I'd like to be alone please." She said, with a flat tone in her voice, devoid of the emotion she displayed previously.

Severus felt so much guilt. This morning the girl was simply a mystery that needed to be solved. This afternoon she was his daughter and he didn't know how he was ever going to make that up to her. He couldn't help but feel how unjust it was for her to suffer all this time only to be given him as a father. He didn't have a thing to offer he that could make any of this better right now. She needed hope and he had no idea how to give that to her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Lucius, what are we going to tell Draco?" Narcissa asked him sitting across from him at his desk. All of this was more than she could even process.

"For now I don't think it wise to discuss with the boy. I wouldn't want him saying anything to anyone at school. He leaves in two days, I think it would be prudent to keep the girl confined to her room until after he has gone." he hesitated. "I imagine all of this will come as a shock, no need to drop it on him the day before he leaves for school."

"How do you think Severus will feel about that? Keeping her locked up." Narcissa pondered. 

She wasn't quite sure what Severus' expectations were. He wasn't the warmest, especially where children were concerned, but this child was his. The thought alone was a lot to take in. She couldn't be sure how connected to her he would feel so suddenly. She was struggling with her own feelings about the girl herself. The child was her own niece, flesh and blood of the sister she loved dearly. Yet, when she looked at Lyra all she felt was anger. It hurt her to her very core that Bella found it more appealing to abandon her child rather than give her to her sister. Narcissa had always wanted a daughter, it had pained her that she was never able to fall pregnant again after Draco. And all along her niece had desperately needed her. She could have raised the little girl to be well received by the noble families within the wizarding world. She could have been Narcissa's all this time. Instead the girl lacked any sort of proper upbringing. She was as feral as a stray cat as far as Narcissa was concerned, and the likelihood of undoing that damage was unfathomable.

"At the moment, my main concern is for my own family. She stays out of sight until Draco is at school. Only then can we figure out what arrangements should be made. Can you honestly say that you are comfortable caring for her with so many unknowns? She could have all sorts of disgraceful habits or problems. Do you really wish to burden yourself with this Narcissa? I could make arrangements to have her sent away until she's old enough to join Severus at Hogwarts. I am sure there are institutions for children like her that could civilize the girl in some manor." he said.

"An institution....... for a Black? No, Lucius I won't hear of it. She is my sister's child, that makes her my burden to bear. I will figure out what is to be done with her, but she will stay here where no one knows of her. Perhaps you should inquire within your connections at the Ministry, I think you and I must travel to Azkaban to discuss this with Bella. I need to know why she did this." Narcissa agonized.

The idea of making the trip to Azkaban to see his deranged sister-in-law made Lucius feel ill. He knew she was so far gone that the likelihood of her even explaining this in any rational way was unlikely. Looking at his wife he knew it was unavoidable however. Her pain demanded answers and he was afraid of what sort of psychological attack Bella would launch when they confronted her. 

Lucius wished he had never asked Severus to brew the potion. He wished they had never seen the girl on Diagon Alley that day. If only she had never come across their path, they could have remained blissfully unaware of her and all the complications she was now bringing into their lives. Unlike his wife, Lucius felt no obligation to this little urchin. On the contrary, if he could somehow erase the knowledge of her existence from both Narcissa and Severus’s minds he would gladly do it and discard the little beast someplace she would never cross their paths again. He even momentarily considered the idea of a memory charm, but memory charms were tricky and could have catastrophic affects if there were any complications. He couldn’t risk harming his wife, she meant more to him than the inconvenience of this little brat. He would just have to make sure she stayed locked away and out of sight. If she didn’t become a regular part of their lives then all they would have to worry about is keeping her fed and clothed until she was old enough to join Severus at school, then she would be his problem. There was no reason to involve themselves further. Truthfully, he thought even Severus might be inclined to rid himself of the situation once he allowed himself to think this matter through. If that were the case then they really could send her away, maybe to The States where she wouldn’t even be connected to them. He could see to it that it was a good school to make sure everyones consciences were at ease...... In the meantime Lucius would do his best to make sure the child was kept at arms length. He didn't want Narcissa's feelings toward the girl to evolve and given her relationship with her sister he knew how complicated having her child in his household could become. 

****** 

Draco was feeling very put out. Neither his parents nor his Godfather had given him even a second of their time this morning. He had waited in the dining room for well over an hour for breakfast, and none of them had even shown. It wasn’t until he heard Professor Snape storm out of his father’s study that he realized where they all were and that they were obviously preoccupied with something they all found far more interesting than him. He tried not to get angry, his feelings were horribly hurt, but he wasn’t very good at keeping his feelings to himself. 

When he did finally did get up from the table he was trying very hard not to cry. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy’s did not cry. If it hadn’t been for that obsequious little house elf fawning all over him he might have been able to hold it all in until he was able to go to his room. 

“Is there anything Dobby can do for young Master?” The house elf groveled when Draco began to leave the dinning room. “Perhaps young Master would like another hot chocolate or some cream scones before he leaves the table?” He hovered around the little boy. 

“Let me be you stupid house elf!” Draco shouted at him as the tears began to fill his eyes. Shoving the house elf to the side he ran up the long stone stairway to his room and slammed the door noisily behind him. He threw himself on the bed and began to cry. How could they do this to him? Were they no longer interested in him now that he was eleven and going away to school? His mother had acted so sad about his leaving, but now nobody seemed to care one bit. He loved his mother and father dearly, he was a little sad himself about leaving them. This sudden indifference surely had something to do with that girl they were hiding in the East Wing. This was her fault, he knew it. He was going to confront her and tell her off, she needed to go before his parents completely forgot about him. 

Sitting up on his bed he looked over at his trunks. They were nearly packed and teaming with all the exciting things his mother had gotten him before she became preoccupied with the girl and her mother. An exquisite Wizard's Chess set, a deluxe set of Exploding Snap cards, boxes of sweets to share with his mates and a gorgeous pair of dragon hide boots for the winter. They had such fun shopping together and his mother had been constantly surprising his with new things. Why was this girl suddenly more important than he was? 

He was going to have it out with her now. Enough was enough. He would loose his last day and a half with his parents because of this if he didn't do something. Draco walked over to his desk and picked up his wand. He wasn't supposed to be doing magic with it just yet, but he knew a few simple spells. The Manor had wards that prevented the Ministry from sensing any underage magic, they had been in place since the war and Draco was certain their real purpose was to hide all forbidden magic from the Ministry, especially dark magic. But he knew better than to ask. 

If she didn't want to listen to reason he would have to confront his parents and demand they send her away. Maybe then they would be sorry for ignoring him all this time. He didn't think Lyra really wanted to be here anyways. Maybe if he could convince her to demand they release her, they would. After all his parents wouldn't keep a child prisoner would they? 

No, Draco wouldn't even consider that. His parents were very powerful, but they wouldn't hurt a child. Besides, how important could one little girl really be? She didn't seem to come from money, and she might not even be a Pureblood. Perhaps his parents were actually trying to help this girl and she had misrepresented herself to him. Draco found it far more likely that his Mother and Father were attempting to locate the girl's family so that she had someone to care for her. If that were really the case then she ought to be ashamed of herself. Here his parents were trying to help her and she was so ungrateful she was claiming to be their prisoner. No wonder they kept her locked up, she was too common to appreciate how fortunate she was. 

He was just about to get up and tell her what he really thought of her when he heard a rustling sound coming from his sitting room. He brightened a little thinking it was his mother, finally coming to apologize, but it wasn't. He heard a faint chirp before the small apparition appeared. It was a silvery white finch that fluttered into his room and perched itself on the back of his trunk. Draco was speechless as the small bird stared back at him, tilting its head inquisitively before letting out another chirp. He recognized the bird for what it was, a Patronus. 

Who's Patronus, he didn't know. It didn't belong to either of his parents or Professor Snape. Draco wondered who else could be in the Manor and why they would send their Patronus to him. He felt a tinge of apprehension, the thought of a stranger under his roof reaching out to him was a little frightening. As if sensing his worry the finch puffed up and chirped before fluttering over to him and landing on his bed. Draco felt a sense of imploring when he looked into the eyes of the fragile looking finch, as if it was somehow asking him for help. When the small bird jumped from the bed and began to flutter back towards his sitting room he reflexively jumped up to follow. 

The finch disappeared through the sitting room door and Draco ran across the room and opened it to make sure he didn't loose sight of the bird. When he ran out into the corridor he found the finch perched on a portrait of his Grandmother, Ophelia Malfoy. She scowled at the bird and then at Draco, but he paid her little mind as the bird took flight again. He quickly followed suit as the tiny silver bird traveled down the corridor towards the landing that opened up to the large entry hall two stories below. When he reached the landing he saw the little bird soar across the opening and perch on the stone railing opposite him. Cautiously he peered over the stone railing to the entry hall below, expecting to see the person who had sent the Patronus. The entry hall below was quiet and still. The finch let out a small chirp to regain his attention and then took flight again, heading towards the east wing. 

Draco ran as quietly as he could around the landing until he passed the stairs and caught up with the bird in the east wing corridor. Halfway down the hallway he felt himself pause. He stood still and watched the bird fly past all of the doors until it paused at the end of the hall, hovering in front of Lyra's door. The finch looked at him and let out another chirp, beckoning the boy to follow before disappearing through the closed door to her rooms. He wondered who could be in there with her and why would they send a Patronus to him to lead him here. 

The voice in his head told him not to open the door. It was screaming to him to go and find his mother and tell her what he had seen, but he wasn't even supposed to know about Lyra. If he told his mother he might not even find out why the bird had been sent to him or who the Patronus belonged to. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and smoothed is hair with the palm of his hand before withdrawing his wand and casting the charm to unlock the door. 

Draco carefully pushed the door inward, expecting to see this mysterious guest, but the sitting room was empty. The room was not overly large, but it felt foreboding to cross on his own. He felt like a coward, but he was afraid to close the door and cross the room alone. He knew he couldn’t leave the door open. If someone were to pass by and see it open he would be discovered and his father would be livid. He would find himself in a great deal of trouble for snooping about the house. Draco knew it was never wise to incur his father’s anger. As much as Draco loved the man, he also feared him. 

So instead of leaving the door open to aid in a hasty retreat, should he need one. Draco forced himself to pull it shut behind him and stiffly cross the room, wand held tight in his hand. When he reached the door to the bedroom he hesitated. It wasn't proper to just open the door to another persons bedroom, but he really wasn't sure he wanted to announce his presence either. Etiquette won out and after a few seconds of uncertatnty Draco brought his hand up and gently knocked on the door. 

He waited patiently for an answer, even leaning in to listen for an invitation to enter. But when one never came he nervously put his hand to the door nob and slowly opened it, not quite sure what sort of reception he should be expecting. 

Peering into the room he found it empty, save for the small familiar figure curled up on the bed with her back to him. Draco didn't know if someone else was hiding in the room, but he felt very unsure of himself. 

"Lyra.." Draco whispered, trying to get her attention without alerting whoever could be hiding in wait. 

He could see her move, but she didn't acknowledge him. Carefully he approached the bed and walked around to the other side to see her face. He wasn't quite expecting her to look so sad. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were red. As soon as they made eye contact, she turned away and seemed even more distraught. 

"What has happened to you Lyra? Why are you crying?" he implored. "Has something happened?" 

She still didn't answer him, but a small sob escaped her as she tried to wipe the tears from her face. She looked so small and fragile, why would they leave her all alone like this? That was when he remembered the Patronus. 

"Is there anyone else in here with you?" 

She looked at him puzzled, but shook her head "no". 

"But... did you see the Patronus? It came in here, didn't you see it?" he asked her gently. 

A large tear rolled down her face, but she sat up this time as she wiped it away. Lyra glanced around the room before looking back at Draco, her expression confused and unsure. 

"A Patonus?" she said unsteady. 

"Yes! Did you see it?" he repeated, trying not to get impatient with the emotional girl. 

"I haven't seen anything like that and nobody has been here since......... since Mr. Snape left." Draco caught the note of hesitation when she mentioned Professor Snape. Was he the reason she was crying? Had he done something to her? He remembered how angry Professor Snape had seemed when he came out of his father's study. Had he been cruel to her for some reason? As stern as the man was, Draco had known him his whole life and he had never shown him an ounce of cruelty. On the contrary, there had been times in Draco's childhood when Professor Snape had tried to protect him by ignoring his miss deeds so his father wouldn't find out. He wouldn't hurt a small girl. 

Draco found himself looking at the Lyra and questioning his parents motives over keeping her here. He couldn't stand the thought that they were capable of keeping her for more sinister purposes, but she looked so sad... He wondered what it was that they had done to make her cry and seem so defeated. His thoughts frightened him. Were his parents really capable of this sort of cruelty? 

"Did.... did someone hurt you?" he asked her tentatively, swallowing hard and trying to mentally prepare himself for her answer. 

When she shook her head "no" he was relieved, but it still didn't explain why she was so upset or why she was still here. Perhaps she found out something horrible about her mother. Maybe she had died, or worse. Maybe she was a Mudblood or a Blood Traitor? "Is it your mother? Did you find out something about your mother that was upsetting?" 

His questions only seemed to make her more upset and he didn't know what to do to help her, so he sat on the edge of her bed and just let her cry. "My mother is in Azkaban." She finally said, barely above a whisper. 

She wouldn't look at him for a few minutes until Draco finally replied. "Azkaban? There are lot's of decent people with family members in Azkaban. That's nothing to be ashamed of, I told you, my Aunt Bella is in Azkaban too." 

"I think my mother did something horrible, whatever it was I don't think I will ever get to see her. I have wanted to be with her my entire life, more than anything. I don’t think she is the person I have been imagining all this time. Perhaps she just didn’t want me, or to have to anyone know I was hers. She left me and she never even told anyone I existed. She must hate me to do something like that, don’t you think?” Her expression was filled with shame and hurt, Draco just wasn’t equipped to respond to such heartbreak with a girl he barely knew. He felt so much sadness listening to her, but all he could do was listen. “I don't think her family is happy to know of me. I suspect I bring shame to them too.” 

"At least now that you know all of this, you can go home. You wanted to go home, didn't you?" 

"Where I lived before I came here, it wasn't really my home. Even if it was, I won't be allowed to return." Lyra told him looking down at her lap hopelessly. 

“Then where will you go?” 

Lyra looked as if she was going to tell him something, but then that same distant expression came over her again. She looked away, and Draco didn’t know if it was shame or if she didn’t trust him enough to tell him. He wanted her to trust him, he couldn’t help her if she didn’t trust him enough to tell him what was happening to her. 

He was just about to tell her as much when they heard the sitting room door close. The two children froze. If Draco were to be found here with her Narcissa and Lucius would be angry. The clicking of heels on the stone floor could be heard approaching the bedroom and Draco recognized them immediately. 

”Mother!” Draco whispered fearfully as he slid down from the bed, climbing underneath to hide. Lyra felt her heart begin to pound as she heard Narcissa approach the room. She had expected the woman to have nothing to do with her. She had made it clear she had wanted Lyra out of her sight when she found out who her mother was. The thought of being alone with the woman who had only treated her with disgust and disdain was frightening. 

Lyra sat stiffly as Narcissa entered the room and slowly walked towards the bed, never taking her eyes off the child. Her expression was as cold as ever, but Lyra couldn't help looking at her and thinking how beautiful she was. It was the first time she looked at Narcissa as her aunt, he mother's sister. She wondered if her own mother looked anything like her aunt and she found herself hoping more than anything that Narcissa might somehow accept her and maybe even learn to love her. She was the closest Lyra would ever get to her mother. 

Narcissa stood in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest, there was no kindness in her expression. "I expect Severus has explain to you the results of the Lineage Potion?" she snapped. 

"Yes." Lyra answered her searching her face for even a shred of compassion. 

"You will stay in these room's until I say differently. I have not yet decided how you are to be dealt with. Both the Malfoy and Black names could be scandalized over this and you must not delude yourself into thinking your father will be a participant in the decisions I make to spare my family embarrassment. You are my sisters child, that makes you my burden. While I will not shirk my responsibility, you will be expected to learn to be decent, obedient and invisible. Do you understand what I am saying?" She glared are the child. 

"Yes." was all Lyra could say. 

She didn't want to cry in front of her aunt, she knew it would make her angry. All Lyra wanted was to find a way to please Narcissa in hopes she would somehow view her as more than just a burden and an embarrassment. The way her aunt spoke made it clear that it would be no small feat to win her approval. 

Narcissa’s focus suddenly shifted from Lyra to her dress and watching her aunt she could see anger beginning to boil just under the surface of her expression. 

”Why are you dressed like that? That dress is disgraceful!” Her voice filled with aggravation. 

”I’m sorry Mrs. Malfoy. I thought you would be sending me away.... I... it was what I brought with me...” 

”Did the house elves not bring you appropriate clothes to wear in my home!” Narcissa barked. 

”Yes Ma’am, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to....” 

”This is exactly what I mean about decency. Only a fool would wear such filth after being given a closet full beautiful clothing!” Narcissa lashed out and grabbed Lyra by the arm, yanking her from the bed. “I won’t have you looking like this! What would people say? I would be shamed if anyone knew who you were to me. Take it off!” She screamed at the frightened child. 

Lyra was so shocked that she didn’t know what to do. She hadn’t expected Narcissa to grab her and start screaming, she desperately wanted to appease her aunt, but she was terrified. She stood there staring at Narcissa, rubbing her arm where she had been yanked from the bed and feeling her legs beginning to tremble beneath her. 

”Obey me at once!” She shouted, bringing her hand down hard across the little girls cheek. 

Lyra couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears spilled down her face as she clutched her cheek with one hand. “I’m sorry...” she cried. 

”I won’t ask you again. Take off the dress now.” Narcissa hissed through gritted teeth. 

Regaining some control over herself Lyra reached up and began to fumble with the buttons at her collar until she was able to unfasten them all. Narcissa never took her eyes of Lyra, and even though it was obvious the child was terrified she made no attempt to soften her expression. When Lyra finally unfastened the last button of her dress, she quickly stepped out of it and held it to her chest, cradled in her trembling arms. 

”Throw it in the fire.” Narcissa said cooly, motioning to the fireplace. 

Not wanting to anger her any further, Lyra walked over to the fireplace and threw the dress in. It only took a few seconds for the thin cotton dress to burst into flames and then disappear. Lyra felt as though she had cast a part of herself in the flames and had just watched a little of herself disappear. Whatever was to become of her now, she was not the same person she was a few days ago. So much had changed in just a few days. Before today she had believed if she ever found her mother that her life would be greatly improved. Right now, she would gladly return to Borgin and Burke’s and spend the rest of her life minding the shop with the miserable old man. She had never imagined that knowing her family could possibly result in this new life she was finding herself in. 


	16. Chapter 16

Draco couldn't believe what he had seen and heard while he was hiding under Lyra's bed. He loved his mother dearly and she had never spoken a harsh word to him in his life. She had never so much as raised a finger to him, even when he had truly deserved it. Hearing her treat Lyra so horribly and even striking her had crushed him. He had wanted to jump out from under neath of the bed and defend her. She was his cousin, he had heard his mother say it. She was Aunt Bella's daughter. Why would his mother be angry with her and so cruel to her if she was Aunt Bella's? 

He knew how much his mother loved his aunt. The only people Narcissa cared for more in the world had been Draco and his father. Surely his mother should care about Lyra and want to protect her. Why would she shout at her and hurt her. She was just a little girl and she was a part of his family. He barely even recognized Narcissa when he heard her voice shouting at her.

Draco was ashamed of himself for hiding under the bed, he should have tried to protect her. He was just too afraid of what his father would do if he found out Draco had been visiting her. He also couldn't face his mother while she was being so cruel to Lyra. He cried watching her from under the bed when his mother forced her to remove her clothing. When she stood in front of the fire he could see how painfully thin she was and the bruises and scars that marked her body. As his mother made her throw her dress in the fire he could see the red mark on her arm he assumed was from his mother. Just seeing how fragile she was made Draco want to protect her. How could his mother be so cruel to her?

It was a few minutes after Narcissa left the room that Draco found the courage to climb out from under the bed. Lyra lay in a ball on the carpet in front of the fire clutching her knees to her chest, whimpering and choking on her own tears. He quickly grabbed a grey cashmere throw from the chair next to the bed and tried to cover her with it.

"I'm so sorry Lyra! I'm so sorry." Draco told her, tears beginning to flow from his own eyes. "I should have done something. I shouldn't have let her hurt you."

Lyra sat up, keeping the blanket around her shoulders to keep herself covered. "You need to go Draco." she said through her tears. "You need to go before she comes back." Lyra looked frightened by her own words. "Please Draco."

As she was getting up he tried to help her but she stiffened and pushed him away before rushing to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"What can I do to help you Lyra? Tell me what to do and I will do it." Draco begged from the other side of the door. "Is there someone I can send for? What about your father? I could send him an owl and maybe he could come and get you. Just tell me who he is and I will owl him right now!"

"He knows Draco! He knows and he isn't going to do anything, now please just go before she finds you here! Please!"

Draco felt like a useless coward as he left the room. He had no idea what to do and he felt both powerless and ashamed of himself for not having the courage to confront his parents. He wasn't sure how he would be able to even look his mother in the eye tonight at dinner after this. Walking down the corridor back to his room he could feel his anger towards his mother building. How could she be capable of all of this? His beautiful and loving mother was not the same person he saw in Lyra's room.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Narcissa until it was too late. She was standing at the window that looked out over the gardens from the landing near the stairs. If he had been aware of her, he might have been able to slip by without her noticing.

"Draco?" she said startled. "Where have you just come from?" She asked suspiciously eyeing the east wing corridor from which he had just come?

"I um, I can't find my Snitch Snatcher set. I wanted to take it with me to Hogwarts. I thought maybe I had left it in the Green Room when Goyle was here last week, but I couldn't find it." Draco was so flustered by seeing her that he hadn't noticed until now that she had been crying. "Are you okay Mother?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Don't you worry my darling boy." she told him, walking over to him and wrapping him in her arms. He stiffened at first, but feeling her holding him close in her arms and kissing the top of his head he couldn't stay angry at her. He could feel tears growing in his own eyes and he wanted to ask her about Lyra and beg her not to be angry with her anymore. She was obviously distraught herself over the situation, she had been crying when he came upon her. 

What Draco didn't understand was that Narcissa was filled with shame. She hadn't meant to strike the girl or treat her the way she did. She just couldn't contain the amount of anger and hurt she felt over Bella's betrayal. She had seen the desperation in the child's eyes and sensed the longing for acceptance when she had walked into the room. A part of Narcissa had wanted to reassure Lyra that everything would be fine. But when she looked at her all she could see was Bellatrix. The girl looked so much like her mother and Narcissa loved Bella so much, but nobody had ever been able to hurt her the way Bella could and this was quite possibly the most painful thing Bella had ever done. 

Narcissa knew the child needed her and she was struggling with the fact that she knew she actually wanted the girl too. She just wished she could go back to the beginning and raise Lyra as her own. She would have been Narcissa's daughter by now. She would have never known or loved any other mother but Narcissa. But the things she had done to Lyra, all the things she had done... they would most likely have ruined any chance the child would ever trust her or care for her. Narcissa knew she still couldn't trust herself not to lash out at her again either. Her only hope was to go to Azkaban and confront her sister. She had to take her rage out on the one person who was responsible for all this pain that was swallowing up everyones lives.

She held her son and cried. She felt him stiffen when she had embraced him. He had never shied away from her touch before. He knew...... how much he knew she wasn't sure, but he knew something and he felt differently about her because of it. Holding her dear boy she thought about how much she loved him and how much he deserved her love and affection. He had never known a moment of neglect in his life. She had always lavished him with the best of everything and treated him like a prince. She hadn't ever wanted him to feel as unloved as she had growing up. Her own mother had been cold and brutal. She had still loved her mother, but she always questioned her own mothers love for her and lived in fear of her parents. Bella had always been her protector. Nobody had protected Lyra and nobody had ever showed her any love. Not her mother, not Borgin and now her own aunt. How had it all come to this?


	17. Chapter 17

Once Lyra felt confident she was alone, she cautiously crept from her bathroom to the large walk in closet. Her Aunt was right. She had a closet full of clothing that was beyond her wildest dreams. This was who she was now, loved or not. Her mother was Bellatrix LeStrange, Pureblood and loyal servant to The Dark Lord. Her father was a Professor at Hogwarts School and also a servant of The Dark Lord. Her Aunt and uncle were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Pureblood Royalty, but none of these people really wanted her.  


She could just do her very best to please them. Perhaps if she managed to do that they would let her exist in their shadows without turning on her too often. Perhaps Draco would accept her, but if his parents were displeased with her... she couldn't expect much from him. Even if all she had to do was keep from making them angry enough to discard her till she was old enough to be sent to Hogwarts. If she could make it to Hogwarts then at least she might have a chance at some sort of a life.  


Lyra selected a simple black and grey plaid dress and black tights. She would do what Narcissa wanted. She would try to make herself look presentable and respectable. Sitting down at the dressing table, she took the brush and tried to smooth her hair. Looking in the mirror she could see her cheek was still pink from where Narcissa had stuck her. There was a long thin scratch below her eye where one of Narcissa's rings had caught her. Looking at the mark on her face Lyra remembered the anger in her aunts eyes when she had done it. Shame washed over the girl, it was all her fault. She had made Narcissa angry. She had dressed in rags after she had been given beautiful clothes to wear. She was so underserving of those clothes and had insulted her aunt. It was no wonder why nobody really wanted her. Her mother hadn't wanted her, she hadn't even wanted anyone to know of her. Her father didn't want her, he was leaving her here with her aunt and uncle and Narcissa and Lucius made no attempt to hide their disdain for her. 

It was overwhelming how much Lyra wanted Narcissa to care for her. It was foolish to think Narcissa would ever have feelings for her beyond dislike. She was a blemish on the family tree, an embarrassment. Lyra could feel her eyes filling with tears, but she pushed those feelings down. She wouldn’t be a weak, crying fool on top of it all. 

When she couldn’t get her hair to look right she called out for Olive rather than risk sitting here looking disheveled for longer than she dared. 

”What can Olive be doing for young Miss.” The house elf said brightly before noticing the blemish on Lyra’s face. Olive’s face fell as she approached the girl and Lyra turned away from her in shame. 

”Could you please help me with my hair Olive?” She asked quietly.

Olive gently stroked the the child’s hair before snapping her fingers. Lyra’s hair quickly wove itself into two neat French braids down the back of her head. Olive conjured two small black satin ribbons and tied them in bows at the end of the long braids. 

”Miss is looking lovely.” Olive said encouragingly. 

Lyra just stared at herself in the mirror blankly. She didn’t feel lovely, she felt loathsome. When she lived with Borgin she had always felt like trash. Uncared for and looked down on by everyone around her. She never imagine she could feel lower than she had until now. It was one thing to be scorned by strangers, to be despised and rejected by her own family was far worse. 

”Would Miss be liking to have her lunch now?” Olive asked, trying to redirect the despondent child. 

”I’m not hungry.” Lyra whispered, still staring at herself flatly in the mirror.

"But Dobby has made delicious truffle pasta with Parmesan cheese! If Miss isn't liking this Dobby can also make fish and chips or a lovely toasted cheese! Whatever Miss would be liking, Olive will go and fetch it." 

"I'm not hungry Olive, thank you." the despondent child reiterated, but Olive was having none of it. 

"I will be setting up Miss her lunch in the sitting room. You can eat it whenever you like." 

"Thank you Olive." Lyra responded, hoping to placate the anxious house elf. 

Olive seemed pleased and unaware of how distant Lyra was. She hurried off to the sitting room to set up lunch, leaving Lyra alone at dressing table. If only one of them wanted her. She would have been so happy if one of them had wanted her. ——————————————————————————— ——————————————————————————— 

Severus had needed some space when he left his daughter behind at Malfoy Manor. He was trying to process It all and figure out how he was to do right by this child while leaving her tomorrow so he could return to Hogwarts. He knew Lucius was right, leaving his position at Hogwarts would not serve him or his daughter well in the long run. He would burn through his savings in a few years and he would lack the resources to provide for her in the same way the Malfoy’s could. But he wasn’t a fool. He knew that while Lucius and Narcissa could provide for the child financially, he had serious doubts about their willingness to show Lyra any sort of affection. Not that Severus could either. He had no experience with the emotional side of dealing with children and he himself had never experienced affection as a child. He cringed as he thought of his abusive alcoholic Muggle father and his emotionally distant mother. He would have to find some way to be more of a parent to his daughter than he had ever had. 

He would also have to find a way to make up for the last nine years of her life. How many times had he walked into Borgin and Burke’s over the years and seen her. He had stood next to his own daughter numerous times in her life, aware that she was abused and neglected and never once had he done anything for her. 

He had apparated to The Leaky Cauldron when he left the child and he now stood leaning against the bar trying to think what he should do next. He hadn’t really had a plan when he came here beyond needing to put some space between himself and everyone else while he tried to think. Tom, the owner placed a heavy lowball in front of him, with a generous pour of Firewhiskey. 

”You look like you could use it mate.” Tom commented returning his attention to a wizard further down the bar, leaving Severus alone to ponder his thoughts with the drink. 

Severus threw It back in one gulp and could feel it burning it’s way towards his stomach. For a second he worried it might travel back up but he was able to control himself as he felt the warmth from the whiskey spreading through his body. He looked up from the bar just in time to see a small group coming through from Diagon Alley. It was a family with a boy that looked to be about Draco’s age and a young girl fairly near Lyra’s. The girl smiled up at her father as he put his arm around her protectively and guided her through room towards the door leading back to Muggle London. Severus felt that now familiar pang of guilt. He offered no such sense of security and love for his own daughter. He hated Bella for this. He was so angry that he was tempted to walk to Nocturn Alley and throttle Borgin for his part in his daughters miserable existence. He couldn’t hurt Bella and he was already hurting himself. He wanted to hold someone accountable, see some form of justice for his daughter. But there would be none. Lucius had reminded him that discretion was of the utmost importance. Unlike Severus, Lucius and Narcissa had something to loose if people found out who Lyra’s mother was. They wouldn't be very forgiving if that information fell before they were ready for it, and he knew Lyra would be the one to suffer if it did. 

Pushing himself away from the bar, Severus made his way to the back of the building where the entrance to Diagon Alley lay. He had no intention of embracing the vices of his father and drinking to numb all the feelings that threatened to swallow him. He had no idea what he was going to do or why he so foolishly choose to come here. Diagon Alley was filled with joyful families doing last minute shopping to prepare to ship their children off to school. Many of these children would be sitting in front of him in the classroom next week. Whatever he was thinking, coming here was definitely not going to bring him any comfort. On the contrary, it would serve as a harsh reminder how broken things where and how much they had all failed Lyra. She should have been happily smiling and teasing Draco about his first year at school. She should be telling her father how much she looked forward to her own time, when she would go to school. Instead he left her just as he found her, a prisoner of fate. She may have a nice room and cleaner clothing, but she still lacked the basic subjective feelings from anyone in her life to feel bound to them, to feel loved or protected. 

He felt like such a failure. Wandering deeper down Diagon Alley he looked for some sort of comfort, some solace. It wasn't like he had a friend he could talk to about this. He wandered along disconnected and angry at the world until he found himself at Flourish and Blotts. It was packed with students and their families working their way through school booklists. Peering in the window, he recognized a handful of his students and had no desire to make smalltalk with the or their families before the start of term. He was almost ready to move on when he looked down at the display of junior school books. He wondered what sort of education Lyra had to date. More than likely it was minimal if anything. The teacher in him ran his hand over the titles until he found a few he recognized. Lyra would need basic maths, English Language, literature, science and magic theory. It was something Severus could do. He could put together a curriculum for her that might catch her up before she started at Hogwarts. He was grateful that when he walked inside, most of the people were so lost in their lists that he went relatively unnoticed. He carefully selected a variety of books that would offer Lyra a solid foundation to work from. Books he knew well enough to create a syllabus for her to follow in his absence. It was when he began searching for literate that he came across The Forsaken. He remembered it from his own youth. It was the story of a young wizard named Victor, born in London to poor muggle parents. His father had died when he was still an infant and his mother had quickly remarried out of desperation. His Stepfather found the boy burdensome. He had no desire to support the offspring of another man and by the time the poor lad was seven he was sent to a workhouse. His mother came to visit him a few times after he was initially placed, but when her visits where met with pleading and stories of abuse by her young son she began to come less and less. She had already bore three more children and was barely making ends meet by taking in laundry and mending. She didn’t have the energy or the money to fight her husband to bring the boy home. He would never allow her to and she knew it. He was glad to be rid of him and drank the wedges he was given by the workhouse for the boy. For him, it was an ideal compromise. 

After being abandon by his mother Victor fell into a depression. The life at the workhouse was brutal. He was up at five, scrubbing floors before breakfast and working his fingers raw in the laundry all day. Meals were runny porridge and stale bread or watered down soups made from the leftovers of the administrators meals. And the beatings.... the children were caned for the most minute of infractions almost daily. Life at the workhouse couldn’t be much worse. It was a fortunate encounter with an old wizard after an episode of accidental magic that saved him from his miserable life. 

When Severus was a boy he had read the story over and over, hoping someone would come save him from his own miserable life. It had given him hope and when he went to Hogwarts he had found the salvation he had been looking for. He selected the book for Lyra, adding it to his already growing pile. He had hoped it might at least give her hope and it reminded him that he had to be her salvation. He couldn’t allow her life to continue as a misery just because he didn't know what to do yet. 

His time in the book store had boosted his spirts a little and loosens is wallet. After leaving he went to Magical Menagerie and selected a few things to amuse the child. He had never purchased a toy for a child and he didn’t really know what a nine year old girl would even want. He scanned the room until he saw a young girl around Lyra’s age shopping with her mother. He carefully made his way in their direction, trying to look as though he was searching for something. Severus watched the little girl look at a variety of plush animals, dolls and craft supplies before settling on an enchanted art kit. The quills could change color and fragrances by turning the nob at the bottom. The girl laughed when one of the quills emitted a small puff of sparkles that stuck to her hands. Severus couldn’t help but smile at the girl's amusement. His smile was met with a suspicious glare from the girls mother. He realized seeing a strange man smiling at your daughter might not be a welcome sight. 

”I apologize.” He said, embarrassed. “It’s just.... I need to get a gift for a child her age, a nine year old girl to be exact and I have no experience in these matters. I was hoping to glean some ideas from watching your daughter. I had not intended to seem so intrusive.” The woman’s expression softened to a smile and Severus felt a wave of relief that she wasn’t going to accuse him of wrong doing. 

”These are very popular with the girls her age right now.” She gestured to the art sets. “Most little girls this age also like stuffed animals, jewelry kits, nail varnish and crafts. You could probably buy her anything from this section of the store and she would be happy.” 

”Thank you Madam, your suggestions are much appreciated.” He smiled awkwardly. Relieved when she smiled back and then went about her shopping, leaving him alone to look at everything alone. 

Severus selected the art kit, along with a drawing tablet, a small journal and lastly a plush black cat. It reminded him of her. It had deep dark black fur and dark eyes. It was enchanted to act like a real cat for a few seconds at a time and it seemed to regard him with the same unsure look Lyra wore. He was very nearly to the till when he saw a very nice Wizards Chess set. He wasn’t sure if she played, but perhaps it might be something they could do during his visits until they became a little more comfortable with each other. He scooped it up and walked to the till to finish his purchases and get out of the store. It was so filled with giggling children he was beginning to get overwhelmed. When he was nearly to the front he was dismayed to see a familiar face standing at the till looking back at him. 

“I hardly expected to see you here Professor.” Minerva McGonagall said amused and gesturing to the items Severus held in his arms. He felt himself flush wish embarrassment and nerves. He certainly had no decent explanation for why he was laden with toys and art supplies befitting a young girl. 

”Yes, well.... I needed to come to pick up a few last minute potions ingredients and a friend asked me to pick up some items for his daughter.” He told her awkwardly. 

”Your friend must be in a serious bind if he asked you to come here and shop on his behalf.” She replied looking completely amused by his awkwardness. 

”Yes, well I really must be going.” He fumbled, placing his items on the counter and nervously selecting far too many sweets from the rack to avoid speaking to her further. 

He was relieved when she didn’t say anything further and after he paid for his items he quickly shrank them down and placed them in the pockets of his robes with the books he had bought earlier. He was grateful she couldn’t see those too. He was almost out of the store when she spoke to him again. 

”Enjoy you last evening before term Severus. See you tomorrow!” She smiled. 

He turned, rushed to be away from her and this place giving her an awkward nod before leaving. He was aware of the questioning look on her face as he left and he wasn’t going to give her another chance to start asking him anymore questions. As soon as he was a few paces from the store front he apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Armed with the books he felt like now he at least had something he was comfortable with to talk to her. He could sit with her this evening and map out the beginning of an academic plan that they could add to as needed. 

Feeling slightly more confident he entered her sitting room expecting to see her. The room was empty and what appeared to be her lunch lay untouched on the sitting room table. He crossed the room and knocked on the bedroom door. He could hear movement on the other side and after a few seconds Lyra opened the door. She was dressed differently than when he had left her and she seemed to avoid looking directly at him. The room behind her was dark. 

”Could you please join me in the sitting room Lyra?” He gently beckoned her from the room. She didn’t answer him, but she complied with his request and cautiously followed him over to the sitting room table. 

"Do you find the food to be disagreeable?" he asked her looking at the untouched meal. 

"I'm just not feeling very hungry sir." she answered him apologetically. 

"If there is something you would prefer I am sure the house elves would be only happy to oblige." he tried. 

"No thank you." she shifted awkwardly next to him, still avoiding his gaze. 

Unperturbed he used his wand to vanish the meal and make room to put out the items he had purchased earlier in the day. 

He reached into the pockets of his robes and began to remove the packages, selecting the books first he carefully unwrapped them and laid them out on the table. 

"These are for your studies. I suspect Borgin neglected this area and I think you will find Hogwarts more rewarding if you don't arrive ill prepared for your first year." 

Lyra looked at the books and then up at him. He couldn't read her expression, and he wasn't sure if it was a mixture of curiosity and mistrust or something else. It was then that he saw the bruise and scratch on the side of her cheek. He was surprised how quickly anger welled up inside of him. He reached out too quickly to turn her face and examine the injury. She flinched and stepped backwards, looking frighted by his sudden movement and angry expression. 

"I'm sorry Lrya, I didn't mean to frighten you." he coaxed. "May I please examine your injury?" 

She gave him that same expression of mistrust, but her body language relaxed a little and she allowed him to reach out and touch her. Seeing the damage to her face infuriated him and he was fairly certain he knew who was responsible. 

”Who did this to you Lyra?” 

He could see his question made her uncomfortable and she withdrew from his touch. Her eyes clouded over and she turned away from him again before she spoke. “I tripped in the closet. I’m very clumsy sir." she lied, bringing a hand up and nervously rubbing her upper arm. He could see she was afraid he would push the subject, but there was no need. Instead he changed the subject to put her at ease, making a mental note to have a word with the Malfoy’s about what had transpired durning his absence.

"I expect you to work hard Lyra. You may feel as if you have nothing right now, but the one thing you do have is time. You have all day to work on your studies and I want to see you put your best foot forward." he told her, trying to gauge her feelings. "Are there any subjects you might have a certain interest in? Perhaps we could add them to your curriculum if they were useful enough." 

Lyra looked at Severus carefully, trying to understand why he would spend so much money on these books for her benefit. She loved books, but she knew they where costly. When he asked her about her own interests he took her completely off guard, nobody had ever asked her something like that before. She was afraid he might be cross with her if he found her dull and unworthy of all this intellectual material. Borgin had always told her she was incredibly dimwitted and she definitely lacked the knowledge any child her age who had attended school would have. Still, she had always been passionate about reading, and through that reading and the curiosities that came through Borgin's shop she had developed a keen sense of interest in the pursuit of knowledge. She hadn't intended to say anything, but the words tumbled out of her mouth before she even had a chance to think about it. 

"I like magical creatures. I never really left the shop much, so I've not actually seen very many, but I hope to someday. I like potions too. Mr. Borgins eyes aren't so good and sometimes he would have me help him read the ingredients and measure. Some of the books in the shop had some frightening potions in them." she smiled fondly for a second before returning to that same guarded expression. 

Severus wished now he had gotten her a child's cauldron and potions kit. He would be sure to bring her one on his first visit. "Borgin let you read the books in the shop?" he asked her a little shocked. He could see her think about her response before it came. 

"Not exactly. He had me clean, mend and catalogue them. He hasn't spent much time in the shop in a long time though. Sometimes while I was handling the incoming books I would read through them. I was always very careful with them" she faltered, worried he would think badly of her for reading the books that were not her own. 

"I must ask that from here on out you only read the books we give you. Borgin should never have..... some books are very dangerous Lyra." he cautioned. 

After going through all of the books with her he moved on to the next package. He awkwardly pushed it towards her on the table. " These are also your's. I am hopeful you might find these items a bit more amusing than the books." 

"I like the books." she hesitated, before taking the large package and looking at him doubtfully. 

"Well, go ahead, open it." he coaxed. 

Carefully Lyra peeled back the brown paper and looked at the stack of items that had been carefully wrapped inside. It was nothing like she had expected. She had thought she would find more academic materials, but what she found confused her. She looked up at Mr. Snape even more confused. What did he expect her to do with these things? 

Severus had expected her to be pleased when she opened it, but instead she looked worried. He tried not to seem irritated by her reaction, but he didn’t understand why she she reacted the way she did and he found it frustrating. 

”What would you have me do with these sir?” She probed, dubious of their purpose. 

"Do you not know what one would do with such things? Would you not draw in a drawing tablet and play with a toy cat?" he proposed. 

"I.... suppose I would." she faltered, her eyes blurring with tears. 

For the life of her Lyra could not understand these people or their intentions and it was overwhelming. Her whole life the only "gifts" she had ever received had been the necklace her mother had left her with when she had been abandoned and the small toy bunny Mrs. Borgin had given her. Now Severus had bought her all these books and play things. Nobody had ever gone to so much trouble or spent so much money on her behalf. It was so confusing for her because she was still fairly certain he didn't actually want her, but here he had already taken more interest in her than anyone else in her life. 

He had bought her all of these books so that she could prepare herself for Hogwarts. He seemed genuine when he spoke to her about her education, he even had asked her what interested her. Nobody ever asked her how she felt about anything. Maybe he meant it when he told her that he did want her. If that really was true then when she did get to go to Hogwarts, maybe he would be happy to have her there. 

"Thank you sir." She said awkwardly. 

Severus wanted to understand what was going through her mind. He could see the wheels turning and the mixture of emotions that crossed her face, but he didn't know what any of it meant. He assumed she had never been given anything before and maybe she didn't know how to react. There was something else in her expression however, and that was what worried him. She seemed to either be confused by the gifts or a little afraid. He would have to find some way to help her learn to trust him. It was obvious that nobody had ever given her a reason to trust. 


	18. Chapter 18

Narcissa sat at a small table in the garden taking her tea and watching Draco enjoy his last flying lesson. The joy on the boy's face was infectious and for a few minutes she felt free from the drama that had been eating her alive. From the moment she knew she was pregnant with her son, Draco had been the reason she lived and breathed. Everything that truly mattered to her in the whole world was perched on a broomstick, flying over the gardens smiling at her. Her heart swelled with love looking at him. It also caused that nagging feeling to creep in on her. How could Bella abandon her child and force her to live such a life?  


She didn't harbor the delusion that Bella carried a maternal bone in her body. But Narcissa could still feel the love and protection her sister had given her in their childhood. Bella had been her sanctuary in the midst of the brutality of their mother. She had taught Narcissa how to appease her and fly under the radar when she floundered. More so, she had suffered the burden when Narcissa failed, taking the blame and with it the punishments Druella handed out for failure. How could Bella show such a selfless love towards her sister and turn her back on her baby? Narcissa knew that Bella was not the same person she was when they where children. She knew that Bella's love now came with a price, but she still felt in her heart of hearts that her sister loved her and she knew she loved Bella too.  


The very first time she felt a flutter in her belly when she was pregnant with Draco, Narcissa couldn't help the overwhelming love she felt for her son. Feeling him growing inside of her and then the sleepless nights, the smell of his hair, the tiny baby who's only desire was to be close to her and be held to her breast. There was just no love like the one she experienced being a mother. She would die for him without even giving it a second thought. She worried about him with her every breath.  
Bella had kept this child for some time before she had given her away. How could she not have felt the need to protect her? She had protected Narcissa, she had loved her. Why had she denied her daughter?  


Looking at Draco she just couldn't help feeling something for Lyra. She had to swallow her pride and protect the girl the way Bella had protected her. She couldn't allow her own selfishness be the reason she would deny the child. If Bella had turned her back on Narcissa when she needed her, her mother would have destroyed her. It was not Lyra's fault that Bella had had become the way she was. Truthfully, maybe it was Narcissa's. If Bella hadn't felt the need to protect her all those years, maybe it wouldn't have been beaten out of her before her own daughter had needed her. Maybe it was Narcissa that had taken all Bella had to give. Whatever it was, looking at Draco, she knew the child deserved more. It was not her fault to be born into this Black family madness.  
....................................

The day had been long and taxing.... Severus really didn't have more in him at this point. He spent the remainder of the afternoon creating a syllabus for Lyra and packing, trying to mentally prepare himself for leaving her when he realized it was the last thing he really wanted to do. Nobody in his life had made him feel so vulnerable, except for Lily. Just like Lily it had only taken a brief moment for him to realize his feelings ran deep and he was most likely destine to fail her. That feeling made him wonder if she would have been better off if they had never known each other. He often wondered if it wasn't his own selfish love for Lily that ignited the flame that called for her death. The very thought of it made him question himself. He had never allowed himself to love anyone after he lost her and he had never stopped blaming himself for her death. Of all the points in his life where he would be dealt a child... why did it have to be the year when her own son would cross his path? He had been subconsciously counting down the years until he would have to look that child in the eyes.... knowing he shared in the guilt for her life being stolen away. 

Thinking of Lily only compounded his feelings toward Lyra. He and Lily had been Lyra's age that summer when they first met. Up until that moment Severus had never even had a friend and Lily was the kindest soul he had even known. She was the only person he had ever felt connected to. He had envisioned they would go off to Hogwarts together and he would never have to be alone again. She would always be with him. Seeing her being sorted into Gryffindor was the first moment he worried things may not be as eternal as he expected. She seemed to fit in immediately, it was as if everyone around her saw what he saw in her. His heart pounded in his chest watching the way people surrounded her and accepted her. Before, it had been just the two of them, but nobody was interested in the greasy haired, awkward boy from Slytherin. And then she met Potter... He never foresaw that she would fall in love with him... More than anything that had ever happened in his life, realizing her love for him was not going to be the same as his for her broke him. Watching her with that arrogant bully James... who didn't deserve her. He strutted around with his little group of friends like he was better than everyone else and when he realized how much Lily cared for Severus he made it his mission to humiliate him at every turn. It was almost as if James felt that by making Severus a pariah within the school he could push him out of Lily's life. It had worked too, only not the way James had planned. He had expected Lily to be too embarrassed by Severus, but what had happened was ten times worse. Lily hadn't been ashamed of him, she had felt sorry for him. The pity in her eyes mixed the relationship she shared with Potter made him lash out at her. He accused her of becoming like James... if only he hadn't been so jealous. In the end it was his own fault when he lost her. 

He wished he could still speak to her. He wanted to tell her about Lyra, she would have known what he should do. He felt so lost..... He didn't see himself having a conversation with Narcissa about Lyra's emotional needs. He felt pretty certain that the only thing Narcissa was worried about regarding Lyra was how to make her disappear. 

At dinner it was as if all of it had never happened. Narcissa and Lucius spoke with Draco about school, reminiscing about their own school years. Lucius even teased Severus about returning to the dungeons to terrify another round of First Years. Severus barely spoke the entire meal. He knew it wasn't right that they all sat down here while his daughter was locked upstairs like a dirty secret. He could feel himself becoming more and more anxious about leaving the child behind in the morning. How could he be sure that the Malfoy's wouldn't abuse her in his absence? He left her for a single afternoon and when he returned he found her bearing a mark of Narcissa's displeasure. What would she do to her in the months before Christmas break when he could watch over her. He planned on coming as often as he could, but he wouldn't be able to come every weekend. Even if he did, there where still five long days for Narcissa or Lucius's to torment the child and no one for her to turn to. He should have gotten her an owl. At least then she could send for him if things got too bad. He wouldn't have time to get her one before he had to return to Hogwarts tomorrow. 

Severus was grateful when the meal ended. He had felt slightly sick to his stomach the way Lucius and Narcissa seemed to find it so simple to forget the nine year old child upstairs that was being kept like a prisoner. Narcissa was her aunt by blood. Her apparent indifference both worried and disgusted him. He wished there was some way he could take her with him in the morning. He was second guessing himself so badly he felt his hands shake. She was such a fragile looking thing. He was her father, he should be protecting her. 

When he could excuse himself he went up to her room to check on her. He was disappointed when he entered the sitting room and found it empty, her dinner sitting at the table untouched. He carefully crossed the room and quietly tapped on her door. When there was no answer he cautiously pushed open her door. The only light in the room was from the candle next to her bed. The small child was curled up in a ball under the duvet. Looking at her Severus couldn't help but noticed that she looked fearful, even in her sleep. As he quietly approached the bed he noticed the house elf sitting protectively in the arm chair next to her. 

"Miss Lyra isn't eating anything Mr. Snape." Olive told him sadly. 

"You may go." he said dismissivly "I will stay in the sitting room for the evening." Olive looked sadly at Lyra as she slowly vanished. 

Severus stood there staring at his daughter for the longest time before he could bring himself to leave her to sleep. He finally retreated to the sitting room filled with guilt, and found himself a chair by the fire, conjuring one of the books from his room to keep him company. ........................ 

Narcissa sat at her dressing table brushing out her hair. Her husband lay sleeping in her bed, one too many Firewiskey's in his belly. Tomorrow was her last day with her boy. The last day until he went away to school at least.... Sitting on her dressing table lay an unopened envelope. It was a response from Bella. She wasn't ready to open it, not now... Not when she was trying to enjoy her family before Draco left. There had been so much, she wasn't ready for Bella now. As much as her whole heart desired an answer as to why all of this had happened. Tonight was not the moment she wanted to hear from her sister. She knew that whatever lay inside those folds of parchment were sure to stir a whole new series of emotions and she wasn't willing to allow her attention to be stolen from Draco just yet. He deserved her to be present right now. She opened up the top drawer of the dressing room table and placed the letter inside. She didn't want Lucius to see it either. Not till she was ready to deal with its contents. 

She looked over at her sleeping husband and knowing he wouldn't stir she decided she wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet and quietly slipped out of the room. The halls of Malfoy Manor were dark and quiet, it only reminded her how empty The Manor would be without Draco. She wandered through the halls before she found herself standing at the end of the hall in the East Wing. She didn't want to tell herself she came her intentionally, but she knew she had. Standing outside of the child's door after midnight, she quietly let herself in. She crossed the sitting room and opened the bedroom door. It was completely dark, save the moonlight that drifted in from the window next to the bed. She could see the small form of Bella's child curled up on the bed. As she pulled out her wand and illuminated the candle next to her bed she was overwhelmed by how beautiful the girl was. She was the spitting image of her mother. Narcissa's heart felt as thought it were being squeezed by something unseen. It was like looking at Bella... Gods she looked so much like Bella. 

Uncontiously Narcissa's hand drew out and brushed a dark strand of hair from the child's face. She pulled her hand back when she saw the bruise and the jagged cut her ring and left behind. Shame washed over her, she was no better than Druella. As much as Narcissa and Bella had hated the woman they had both become her in so many ways. Until now she had never thought of herself as being anything like her own mother, but looking at Lyra told her differently. She wouldn't be the reason why this child feared or felt alone. She wouldn't! 

Quietly she reached into the pocket of her dressing gown and withdrew the necklace that had been the catalyst in all of this. The necklace that was the symbol of her sisters love. How ironic that she would place that symbol of love around the neck of her own baby before throwing her to the wolves. A tear fell from her cheek as she placed the necklace on the nightstand next to the sleeping child. Gods forgive her for what she had done. She swore to herself, she would never do the things to this child she had been forced to endure, never again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am cutting this chapter short because it truthfully belonged at the end of the last chapter.

Severus had been nearly asleep when he heard the knob of the sitting room door turn. Instead of jumping up from where he sat, he quietly blended into the shadows to watch what was going to unfold. He could better gauge the environment he was leaving the child in if he could observe it without being seen. He waited until Narcissa had crossed the room and disappeared through the doorway before he moved. Silently he crossed to the doorway and cautiously watched from around the corner.  


When Narcissa drew her wand he was about to interrupt her until he saw her use it to illuminate the candle next to the bed. The light flickered and cast a warm glow around Narcissa and the child. It surprised him to see how she seemed to hesitate before moving closer and gently sitting down on the edge of the bed, so as not to disturb the sleeping girl. He felt himself tense again as she reached out and stroked the child's hair, it was almost affectionate and Severus found the action perplexing.  


He saw her stiffen when her hand grazed the ugly mark she had left on the girls face. She recoiled slightly and Severus was almost sure he saw her wipe away a tear from her face as she continued to look at her. When she reached into her pocket and placed the necklace on the nightstand he was certain she was crying. He understood the magnitude of that gesture. It was Narcissa's way of acknowledging Lyra for who she was.. her niece.. Bella's daughter. She had to be feeling some level of tenderness towards her for such an enormous act. He hastily withdrew and went back to his chair in the sitting room before there was a chance of Narcissa seeing him. He realized that moment between her and his daughter was something that had left Narcissa feeling vulnerable, and it was in Lyra's best interest for those emotions to not be redirected by his presence.  


He curled up in the chair, draping the book over his chest and feigned sleep before she finally fled. He was fairly certain she didn't even notice him when she crossed back out of the room because as she didn't skip a beat as she left. A small spark of hope began to fill his chest. Maybe she would give the girl a chance. Severus may be her father, but he knew what she really needed was a mother and the closest thing she had to that was Narcissa. Even if Bella wasn't locked away, she would never be what Lyra needed. If anything she had already proven how much harm she could do to the child. If Narcissa could find it in her heart to show her even a little compassion Severus might be able to figure out the rest.

**********


	20. Chapter 20

Severus couldn't sleep that night. His mind kept playing out all the possible scenarios as to what could happen to the child in his absence and those thoughts denied him any prospect of sleep. Sitting upright in a chair all night didn't help the situation. When the first sign of daybreak came he summonsed a house elf for some coffee and the Daily Prophet to occupy his mind. He had to return to Hogwarts this morning, and he needed to explain things to Lyra before he was to leave.  


He wanted to make sure that she knew how to manage her time appropriately to catch up on her studies. He didn't want the girl to lounge around idle for the next few month, not making a decent effort on her work and dwelling on her current circumstances. Children where really very unreliable when it came to self motivation in the area of academia. He had never been that way, he had always found study to be the perfect distraction from the world around him. A world where he felt he didn't quite fit in that was constantly filled with hurt. He found it far more appealing to burry his nose in a book than to try and interact with his parents, or later, to try and socialize with other children when he couldn't overcome is own incredible sense of akwardness. While it was a poor replacement for family and friends the knowledge and interests he had acquired over the years had benefited him greatly. He may not be considered cordial or amusing by anyones standards but he was well respected for his knowledge and intellect. It had helped him find his place in the world and with that the only other sense of belonging he had ever experienced beyond his time with Lily. 

It was really the only thing he could impart on the child. Hard work and study might gain you entrance into the club when you where older, but you had to work at it and grow a thick skin. Not that he doubted she had ever been thin skinned. She was his daughter, she was Bella's daughter and she had been raised in a very unsympathetic circumstance, not unlike both her parents. She was probably more resilient than he could imagine, but he wasn't big on assumptions, or leaving his child to her own circumstances any longer. 

It was nearly seven when he heard movement coming from Lyra's room and a few minutes later when she finally opened the door to the sitting room. Her hair looked like a black tumbleweed perched on her small head and he couldn't be sure if the scowl on her face was from the light or his unexpected presence. She stood in the doorway for nearly a full minute, eyes fixed on him in a most undecipherable stare. 

"Come." he said to her motioning to the chair across from him. "Tea?" he asked her as she shuffled to the table and continued to glare at him. 

"Coffee." she told him flatly, never changing her expression. 

Coffee didn't seem appropriate in the least bit for a nine year old girl, but he didn't feel as though he was in the position to argue with her. Instead he used his wand to pour her a large cup and offer her cream and sugar. When she declined the cream and sugar by simply shaking her head and refusing to make eye contact he sat back a bit and watched her. He expected her to recoil from the taste of the bitter mug of brew, but when her expression softened to one of contentment he was amused. 

She ignored his presence and seemed to be solely focused on the mug she clutched in her hands. 

"Lyra.....I need to return to Hogwarts this morning. I think it would be prudent to go over your curriculum before I go. I would like to know that you have a competent grasp of the syllabus before I need to leave you to manage it yourself. 

She seemed completely unmoved by his comment as she gazed into the bottom of her mug, swirling the last dregs of her coffee and ignoring him. 

"It would be most beneficial if you were to give me your attention." he said a little sharper than he had intended.

Her eyes seemed to fill with tears and he thought her lower lip may have trembled, but she continued to avoid looking at him. Severus felt that now familiar sense of guilt as he looked at her. She wasn't trying to be defiant, she just didn't want him to go. He felt helpless, he didn't even know how to respond to her. It was one of the most useless things about him. He had no idea how to deal with emotions. 

"I could be very quiet if you took me with you, I would stay out of your way. I'm very useful too. I can clean and organize things. Wouldn't that be useful?" she asked, finally turning to him, a single tear running down her cheek. 

"I don't need you to be useful, I needy to be safe." he stated stiffly. He could see it brought her no comfort, it was just a rejection. "I have separated the books by subject. Each subject has its own schedule that will help tie in the other subjects when applicable." he gestured to the books and rolls of parchment laid out on table. She was back to focusing on the contents of her coffee cup, refusing to acknowledge him. 

"It's not any safer here." she corrected him before sliding off her chair and retreating to her bedroom, closing the door loudly behind her. Refusing to listen to anything more he had to say. 

It was maddening, he had no idea how to speak to her right now and he had no time to figure it out. He was tempted to follow after her and scold her for ignoring him, but he knew it would only make things worse. He also knew she might be right, he still wasn't sure if Lucius and Narcissa could really be trusted to look after her without causing her further harm. His life had changed so much in the matter of just a few short days and he didn't know anything about being a father or dealing with a child who had been through as much as she had. There where no simple answers or quick fixes in this situation and he would have to start figuring this out. He sat his coffee mug down on the table and looked at the books he had put out for her. Hopefully she would make an attempt to do some work and most importantly she wouldn't have to worry about Narcissa. If she stayed busy with her school work, she wouldn't even have much opportunity to cross Narcissa, so long as the woman wasn't looking for a reason to lash out at her. There where no guarantees though. He couldn't make assumptions about either one of them and at the end of the day she was his responsibility. 

***************

Lyra sat down on the bed and told herself that she couldn't cry. She wasn't even really sure why she was so upset. Yes, she was angry with him for not taking her to Hogwarts, but he was already being nicer to her than anyone else had ever been in her life. He was her father though, and he wasn't anything like what she imagined he would be. She had always convinced herself that he didn't know about her and if he did he would take her away from all the things that where so terrible and treat her like she was the most important thing in the world. 

She didn't feel anything like important with him. What she really felt was that she was a horrible complication that he wasn't quiet sure what to do with. In some respects she was right, she was a complication that Severus had no idea how to address, but he did care about her. He just didn't know how to show it or even accept how he felt just yet. She was just about ready to fully embrace her anger when something on the nightstand caught her eye. It was her necklace, the one the Malfoy's had stolen from her when all this began. She tentatively picked it up, half expecting it to disappear. It didn't though... It was cold and shined in her hand from the light. It was her mothers necklace and she knew who had to have left it. Mr. Malfoy had given it to his wife that day at Borgin and Burkes, she had to have been the one who had left it on the nightstand. 

The thought of Narcissa Malfoy coming into her room while she slept caused a small chill down her spine. The woman could have just as simply smothered her in her sleep as to leave the necklace by her bedside. Yet, here she was, still alive and the shiny star and flower necklace sparkled from the palm of her had. She was grateful to have it back, but she didn't understand what would have compelled the woman to return. She most definitely didn't trust Narcissa's motives.

The necklace didn't seem the same now as it had before she had known who her mother was. Before it was a symbol of hope, a connection to a mother she felt certain loved her. Now, that didn't seem to be true. She hadn't loved her enough to ask Narcissa to take care of her, she hadn't loved her enough to tell her own father about her when he clearly wouldn't have abandon her. In a way now, looking at the necklace she had held on to so dearly her whole life it suddenly represented betrayal. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to wear it anymore. Maybe her mother gave it to her to remind her that she would never be as important as her sister. Whatever the reason, it didn't make Lyra feel closer to her mother anymore, it made her feel hurt. She opened the nightstand drawer and dropped it inside, maybe she would feel differently after awhile, but night now it was one more thing that was too confusing for her to try and understand.

She slid off the bed and walked over to the window that over looked the gardens. A soft white mist was just beginning to recede and it leant a soft glow to everything. She wished she could go outside and walk amongst it all and just breathe. She was beginning to feel as though the walls of these rooms where going to smother her. She reached down hoping the windows had not been charmed to remain locked. To her surprise, the latch gave way and she was able to push the window outward. A soft breeze of fresh morning air drifted into the room. It didn't make her feel better though. Instead it reminded her that she was a captive and she had no idea when she would be released. 

Did the Malfoy's intend to keep her locked in these rooms for two more years till she could be sent to Hogwarts? She wasn't sure she could even bear it if the did. And what about her father, was he going to really come back? What if once he left he realized she was rubbish just like the Malfoy's did. Perhaps then he wouldn't wish to be burdened with her. Looking out the window she caught sight of a small Roe deer just near the edge of the forest that seemed to be watching her. She held her breath for a moment, afraid if she moved it would spook and run off, but it didn't. When she finally allowed herself to breathe it began to walk slowly along the edge, calmly observing her until it casually drifted back it the forest. 

Watching the Roe deer disappear made Lyra wish she could disappear too, but she couldn't. Perhaps she should think of other ways to free herself, it was unlikely she would ever be truly welcome here and she doubted she would ever feel safe. If she just found her way to Knockturn Alley, perhaps Mr. Borgin would take her back. But how would she even do such a thing? She wasn't sure how to even get out of her room, let alone back to London. Looking down, she could see it was a very long way to the ground.

The only person she could trust right now was herself. If she was going to help herself she would have to start by thinking. She crept back to the bedroom door and listened for Mr. Snape on the other side. After a few minutes, when she hadn't heard a sound she carefully cracked the door and peered inside. He had gone..... She opened the door wider and walked back over to the table where they had recently sat together. His coffee mug sat sitting in front of the chair he had occupied, she touched it and it still felt warm. She had to hold back the urge to cry..... she wanted to go with him. She wanted to go to Hogwarts and be with her father but he didn't want her there. 

Looking at all of the books laid out on the table she realized that the only power and control over her life she had lay within the covers of these books. She couldn't make her father want to take her with him and she couldn't make her aunt like her, but she could learn everything she could in hopes of somehow getting herself out of this mess. She sat down at the table and picked up "A History of Magic" it was as good of a place to start as any. Flipping open the cover she reached for a piece of toast from the tray the elves had left and began to read.


	21. Chapter 21

After leaving Lyra, Severus return to his room to pack. He was so frustrated at the sense of uselessness the child gave him. He knew it wasn't intentional, but rather guilt on his part for being so clueless. He didn't know how to reach her right now an he didn't have any time to work it out. He had to be honest with himself though. A part of him was grateful to flee from her and it filled him with shame. He just needed some time and space to think without feeling so oblige to everyone. 

If he could have apparated himself back to Hogsmeade and avoided Naricissa and Lucius all together just now he would have. He just wanted to crawl back down into his dungeons and prepare to take his frustrations out on the insipid First Years that would be gracing his classroom shortly. Snubbing Narcissa and Lucius would have been incredibly poor form however, and he didn't want to give them any more reason to take things out on his daughter. 

It only took a wave of his wand to allocate all of his possessions to their proper trunks and shrink them down. After slipping them into the pockets of his robes he resigned himself to one last meal with the Malfoy's before he could excuse himself and scurry back to Hogwarts where hopefully he could think a bit more clearly. If he could have just taken her with him, it would have been so much easier to find a common ground with her. He would have taken her if he thought Albus would have allowed it, but he knew the old wizard too well and he wasn't sure he trusted him enough to keep her existence a secret. He was so wrapped up with the Potter boy returning, he wouldn't concern himself with Lyra now. Not to mention that Severus had serious doubts that he wouldn't judge the girl for being her mother's child. Here really was the only place for her for the moment, even if it was a loveless situation for her. He just kept telling himself it was only temporary. 

Having cleared the room of all of his possessions, Severus was nearly ready to go down and serve his time in the dining room before the clatter of rain on the window caught his attention. The sky had gone grey and a heavy peal of raindrops fell hard against the windowpane. It reminded him of one of those childhood memories most people would tried hard to forget. *********** 

Severus' Muggle father had been a lorry driver for the Saint Vincent De Paul. Everyday he was sent out to fetch or deliver furniture, mostly in the squalid lanes surrounding Cokeworth. The shame was overwhelming. Trodding up and down the muddy lanes of the poor and indignant, everyone knowing you were no better than the recipients of the vermin infested rubbish you carried about town. Tobias hated his job and he resented his current station in life. He had no desire parade about town like a fool one step from the dole. He worked hard, it was just next to impossible to keep up. 

Tobias fancied himself a decent man with morals. He worked hard and lived a respectable life, but magic wasn't something he believed in. It wasn't decent, it was wicked, it was obscene. No honorable person would be capable of it. When his wife disclosed to him who she really was it destroyed him. He loved her beyond words, she was the most important person in his world. He had never in his life had felt so complete. He had found the woman he loved. They had established a modest, but good life and where now expecting their first child. But suddenly strange packages had begun to arrive on his doorstep for the baby and people dressed like they where off to a fancy dress party kept showing up to see his wife. Eileen seemed to be trying to keep something secret from him too. Whenever these peculiar guests of her's would be in his house when he arrived from work they would hide out in the kitchen, speaking in whispers and giving him strange looks before hastily leaving. 

When he asked her about all of this she continually tried to brush him off. "Oh that's just my cousin Hestia. She's very shy is all." or "That's my great aunt Vespera, you mustn't mind her." All these curious family members she had never even mentioned before where suddenly coming and going night and day. It was maddening! With all the secrecy and aloofness, he couldn't help himself. He began to suspect perhaps his wife was having an affair. 

On one particularly unfortunate evening everything in the Snape household changed forever. Tobias had, had a dreadful day hauling things all over East London in the rain till they had finally had to call it an early day due to the weather. Loosing three hours worth of wages hadn't exactly put him in a good mood. He trudged up the steps to his front door cold and soggy from the damp, cursing quietly under his breathe when he walked in and realized his wife had yet another one of her idiosyncratic relatives over for tea in the kitchen. Having arrived home well before he had been expected, Eileen and her guest didn't have their usual hushed tones and he could hear them fairly clearly. 

Eileen was so wrapped up in her conversation that she hadn't even heard Tobias come in and continued to argue with the other woman in the kitchen. "You simply don't understand these things Alsacia. You married a Pureblood, it's simply not the same. How could I ever expect Tobias to understand? I don't want to hurt him and I know he will never be able to look at me the same if I told him." It was the truth he had been waiting for. She was admitting to her affair. Was it even his child she carried? His mind spun as he silently sat himself down on the stairs next to the kitchen to continue listening to her confession. 

"I warned you about this from the very beginning Eileen. You should have never allowed yourself to get involved with Muggles, let alone going off and marrying one. What if the child is a Muggle too? How will you feel about the state your life is in then? One simply cannot live a life filled with so many deceptions Eileen, it's not reasonable." Tobias didn't know what the bloody hell a Muggle was meant to be, but he was fairly certain it was some sort of insult on his integrity. How dare she insult him and his unborn child, here in his own home. 

He was walking in to give both ladies a piece of his mind when he saw it. Over by the kitchen window at the sink there was a tea towel in the air, drying up a stack of dishes before they floated up to the kitchen cabinet. He stood there in silence with his mouth hanging open from the shock of it when Eileen finally saw him standing in the doorway. Her eyes flew to the tea towel and back to him, and with a crash the tea towel and a dinner plate fell to the floor. 

"Tobias!" she cried. "I.... I wasn't expecting you home so early." she jumped up, looking at him in horror. 

"What.... What the bloody hell was that... that tea towel... it was.. What is going on here Eileen!" he stumbled over his words, caught between the shock and anger he was feeling. "And who do you think you are coming into my house and calling me a Muggle! I may not know what a Muggle is but I'll not have you insulting me in me own home!" He shouted at Eileen's friend Alsacia before turning to Eileen. "Now, you are going to tell me once and for all Eileen, who is he?" Tobias barked, furry now eradicating the shock of the enchanted tea towel. 

"Who? Tobias I don't know what you are talking about?" Eileen stammered, trying not to cry. Tobias only saw it as further indication of her guilt. 

"You've been shacking up with some bloke while I'm out working me hands to the bone to provide for us haven't you! Making me look like a damed fool to everyone and probably having a good laugh with this tart at my very own table!" he raged. 

Now it was Eileen's turn to get angry. "How dare you accuse me of infidelity Tobias! I have never so much as given another man a passing glance since the day we met! And you should know that! How could you even entertain the thought I was capable of such a thing...... And you have no right to speak to Alsacia that way! She came here to help me! She cares about me, which might possibly be precious more than you feel given the nature of these accusations." She thundered back at him, tears running down her face, her hand protectively rubbing her swollen belly. 

"If you're not having an affair then what is all of this about? You have been hiding something from me for months and I demand to know what it is." He glared at both women. 

The room was silent for a moment as Eileen stared at the man she loved trying to figure out how to tell him the truth without hurting him. She felt that familiar tightening in her belly that she got when she over exerted herself and rubbed her belly as if to calm it. 

"Tell him Eileen." Alsacia urged, trying to convey some sort of reassurance to her dearest friend. 

"Tobias, I think you ought to sit down." She gestured to the small kitchen table. 

"I'll stand." he responded stiffly, never breaking her stare. 

"Very well....... Tobias, I don't know how else to tell you this. I love you dearly, I would do anything to spare your feelings. It was something I thought I could just give up and have this life with you. I never thought about what could happen if we had children....." Eileen's hands shook as she continued to rub her belly, but the sadness in her eyes began to frighten him. "I'm a witch Tobias, just like my mother. Just like every member of my family since the beginning of time." 

Tobias looked at his wife and shook his head. "What sort of rubbish is that? A witch aye? And I supposed this here is your Fairy Godmother then." he mocked with a half grin. 

But Eileen just stared at him, tears running down her face. He glanced down at the tea towel and shattered plate and the grin on his face slowly melted away to a look of shock. Alsacia pulled out her wand and whispered a small spell, pointing her wand at the floor. The shattered pieces lifted off the floor and came together until the plate stood whole, suspended in the air. With another wave of her wand the plate floated up into the cabinet and the battered door swung shut. 

"What sort of trickery is this." he croaked, feeling as if his legs might suddenly give way he braced himself in the door frame. 

"It's magic........ Tobias, it's magic." Eileen lamented, anguished to see the horror in her husband's eyes. 

Eileen griped the back of the wooden chair in front of her and an expression of discomfort washed over her. 

"Sit down Eileen and try and calm down, you're going to do yourself harm getting so worked up." Alsacia cautioned, watching Eileen carefully. 

There was still a full month before the baby was to come and judging by the look of things Eileen could very easily work herself up into an early labor. Tobias just stood in the doorway staring at the two women for a moment before storming out of the house into the rain. Eileen burst into tears. 

"What have I done." She cried, still gripping the back of the chair. Alsacia stood up and walked over to her, draping a loving arm around her shoulder. 

"You have to try to calm yourself love, he'll come around." she said, not really believing her own words but wanting to put her friend at ease. 

"He won't, he'll never forgive me. I know him, he won't...." her words where cut short and Alsacia could feel Eileen's body stiffen. 

"Are you alright? Come and sit..." 

"Sacia, I think you ought to fetch the mediwitch. My waters just broke." 

And that was the night Severus came into the world. His father sat in the pub getting pissed while his mother labored away, the only ones in attendance where her dearest friend and a medi witch. The baby was born red and and screaming as if he knew straight off what a right mess he had just been born into and looking exactly like his father with his dark hair and serious features. Eileen wanted to love the baby, but when she looked at him all she could see was the reason she had told Tobias of her deception. She couldn't believe it when she found herself looking at the squirming baby and hoping beyond all hopes that he would be a Muggle like his father. 

Things between Tobias and Eileen where never the same and as the years went by their love turned into resentment. Every time Tobias looked at his son, he was afraid he might be like her, an aberration, a freak. He forbade Eileen from ever using magic or mentioning it to their son. She was never to speak to any of those abominations she called friends and family, she would not turn his son into one of "them". 

As Severus grew into a small boy he feared his father's unpredictable nature that was even more volatile when he drank, which was often. He stayed close to his mother and kept out of sight when his father was home. He tried his very best to avoid his father all together, but when it rained..... thats when it was the hardest. When it rained Tobias would come home from work early and in a foul mood, having lost wages. He would sit at the pub and drink or come home and sit at the tiny kitchen table smoking Chesterfields and downing whiskey. 

The earlier in the day the rain would start, the worst thing would be. Severus often found himself feeling sick to his stomach on the days he sat in class and watched the clouds darken the sky. Those where the days he couldn't avoid his father and the days his mother couldn't protect him because she worked. He would take his time walking home, hoping to put himself closer to the time his Mum would be arrive. But she didn't get off the tube until five and it was a good fifteen minutes walk from the station to their flat. Getting home before her was unavoidable and if he was too late it would set his father off. 

Severus always hoped the house would be empty when he came home, that his father would be at the pub, but he knew instantly when he walked in the door if his father was home. The house was always dark, no matter if Tobias was home or not. The telling sign was always the stench of Chesterfields that hung in the air. Severus had to pass by the kitchen doorway to go to his room and he could always see the outline of his father, sitting in the dark, a bright orange glow emanating from the lit cigarette in his mouth. If he was lucky, Tobias would ignore him and carry on drinking until Eileen would come home and then the two would quarrel. Sometimes during those moments Severus could hear his father strike his mother. When she screamed for him to stop nobody ever came, no matter how loud the violence in the Snape household became. Severus didn't know that his mother had charmed the house to prevent the neighbors from hearing them. 

As he grew older, shame filled him for never trying to protect her from Tobias. One night when the violence became too much for him he crept down the hallway towards the stairs, trying to work up the courage to help his Mum. Halfway down the stairs he could see his father standing over his mother screaming at her. She was sitting on the floor near the fireplace, no doubt having been knocked down by Tobias moments ago. Severus' hands shook and his belly felt as if him might vomit right there on the stairs, but he pushed down the fear and confronted his father. 

"Leave her alone!" he shouted at Tobias, watching fearfully as his father turned and looked at him in shock. 

"What did you say?" he bellowed at his nine year old son. "Boy I have half a mind to beat your arse from here to East Gate. Get upstairs if you know what's good for you!" 

Tobias turned back to Eileen who was still sitting in a heap at his feet and grabbed her by the hair. 

"Stop it!' Severus screamed at him, only this time a large book from one of the many dusty bookshelves in the sitting room flew from the shelf and struck Tobias in the shoulder. Tobias hadn't seen the book fly from the shelf, he assumed Severus had thrown it at him. 

"You're next boy!" he seethed, yanking Eileen up by her hair. 

She let out a yelp of pain as she stumbled to her feet and Tobias grinned at his son like a drunken tyrant. Tears ran down the boys face, not just from fear, but the utter feeling of despair he felt looking at his parents. 

"I hate you!" he shrieked at his father. "I hate you! I hate you!" he continued, all the anger he had been suppressing bubbling to the surface. Books began to one by one, fly from the shelf and strike Tobias. The more Severus let loose his anger toward the man the harder they flew. He didn't know how he was doing it but he knew he was the reason the books continued to fly and even though it was frightening, it was also exhilarating. For once watching the man being knocked about in the same way he had knocked about Severus and his mother made him feel stronger, only fueling the rage that was pummeling his father. 

"Severus! Severus stop!" he heard his mother, but he continued pushing out his anger towards his father. "Stop!" she shouted once more, bring out her wand and deflecting Severus' magic, bring him out of his furry. 

Tobias sat on the floor, books scattered everywhere and just glared at his son for a moment before standing up and brushing himself off. 

"You're just like her. I won't have it in my house." he hissed, unbuckling his belt and yanking it free from his trousers. 

"Please Tobias, he's just a boy, he didn't mean it." Eileen begged, grabbing him by the arm. But he shoved her hard, knocking her into the book shelf. 

He beat Severus so badly that night that the boy missed a week of school. That was when Eileen finally told Severus everything. At first Severus was in shock, but when he realized it meant that he truly was nothing like his father he felt relieved. Eileen made him promise to never use his magic or even speak of it, especially around Tobias. She told him if he was good about keeping his magic a secret he might get to go to a magical school in a few years, just as she had. Severus could only hope, anything to escape the life he had. 

******* 

The sound of thunder brought Severus out of his thought. He mustn't leave Lyra to be broken the way he was, she was his, she deserved all he could give her, even if he couldn't find the words. 


	22. Chapter 22

Lyra spent the entire day absorbed in her books. She found having unrestricted access to them thrilling and the sense that they belonged to her made her want to posses every bit of information they had to offer her. The rain had cast an even gloomier feeling in her room and she tried not to think too much about the fact that her father had gone, leaving her behind. Instead she delved into Hogwarts a History and tried to imagine what it would be like when she could finally go. She wondered what house she would be sorted into and it made her wonder what house her own parents had been in. Her reading told her that families tended to gravitate to certain houses, but she still really knew precious little about her own family. 

She knew they where Death Eaters though, and all her years at Borgin and Burkes had left her with more knowledge about Death Eaters than she would like. They all bore his mark, The Dark Mark and it's symbol was a skull and a serpent. A serpent was also the symbol for Slytherin. She had read all about Salazar Slytherin and his Pureblood beliefs, about how he didn't wish to see Halfbloods and Muggleborns attend Hogwarts. She even remembered what she had heard last year when Borgin thought she was out of ear shot. She heard him talking about how the noble Salazar Slytherin had wisely ensured that someday they would be able to purge the school of all those who where unworthy. 

Maybe that was why her mother had thrown her away, maybe her father was a Muggleborn. She didn't care if he was, but she wondered if it had anything to do with why her mother had chosen to make her disappear rather than give her to the Malfoy's. She wished she knew more about her mother. She didn't even know what it was that caused her to be sent to Azkaban, but it wasn't like she could ask. It wasn't like it was going to make any difference right now either. She just hoped Narcissa would ever stop hating her.

She sat on her bed with her nose buried in her book, listening to the storm outside when a noise came from the sitting room. Unease washed over her as she heard someone crossing the room. Her father had returned to Hogwarts, so more than likely it was Mr. or Mrs. Malfoy. She glanced down at herself nervously, hoping her clothing and hair was suitable. She could feel her body tense as the footsteps drew closer to her room.

"Hello cousin." came a gentle voice and Lyra looked up to see a smiling Draco Malfoy standing in her doorway.

"Draco! You know you shouldn't come here. You'll get us both in trouble." she warned, nervously placing her book on the nightstand and half expecting Narcissa to walk in on them.

"Not likely." he said with a cheeky grin. "Father's been called to The Ministry and Mother said she had a dreadful headache and needed to rest. She's gone to her room and probably won't come back out till dinner. Besides.." he smiled, reaching into the black rucksack he had brought with him. "I had something I needed to bring you."

Lyra watched him pull out a long wooden perch and walk over to the corner of the room near the window before sitting it down.

"What do you think?" he asked while reaching into his bag and pulling out a few more things, setting them down on the small wooden table in the corner. 

"What's it for?" she looked at him skeptically.

"It's an owl perch!" he answered.

"I know it's an owl perch, perhaps the fact that I do not posses an owl has eluded you." She gestured around the room.

Draco continued to smile as he fastened food and water bowls to the top of the perch.

"Yes, I have noticed you are most definitely without an owl. I however am not." he proposed. His face fell a little when he could see Lyra's expression change.

"And what good does that do for me Draco Malfoy?" she answered him a little annoyed. 

"It means we can write to each other!" he blurted, not wanting her to get angry with him. "I can write to you and you can write me back! You'll have to hide the perch of course. Just push it back in the corner here and hide it under the drapes. No one will see it! All you have to do is give him some owl food and water and let him rest on the perch while you write back."

Lyra didn't want to ruin his excitement, but it sounded a little reckless in her opinion.

"I don't know, what if your parents found out?" 

"As long as you send him right back they won't know a thing. I'll be careful to send my owls at breakfast so they arrive after Father has gone to The Ministry. Mother won't notice as long as you send him back quickly." Draco pleaded.

"I don't know..... I don't want to make your mother cross again." she mumbled and both children's expressions darkened remembering the last time Narcissa had been in the room with them. Lyra's hand unconsciously went to her face where the scratch and bruise where still vivid. 

"It's the only way I can know that you're ok." Draco looked at her sadly. 

He wanted to hug her, he was still so filled with guilt over the way his mother had treated her, but he didn't know how. Instead he reached into his bag again and brought out a small black rectangle and held it to his chest. 

"I also brought you this." he said cautiously taking a few steps closer to her.

Lyra thought it was a book of some sort until Draco stood in front of her and turned it around. It was an enchanted picture. In the frame stood two women smiling and laughing together in a beautiful garden, each holding a fluted glass of some sort and looking at each other lovingly. Lyra recognized one of them as a younger Narcissa Malfoy, but she didn't recognize the dark haired woman with her arm affectionately around Narcissa's shoulder. Lyra looked up at Draco confused.

"This is my mother." he told her pointing to Narcissa "and....... and this is your mother." he breathed, pointing to the dark-haired witch.

Lyra felt her heart pound as she reached out and took the enchanted photograph from her cousin. Her chest tightened and her hand shook a little as she stared at the image of her mother. She was just as beautiful as Lyra had imagined and her obvious affection for her sister made her seem kind and loving. It was overwhelming for her and heavy tears silently rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you, I thought you would like it."

"I do, more than anything in the world. I've always wanted to see her face." Lyra managed through her tears. 

Relief washed over Draco knowing he hadn't somehow hurt her. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to not even know what your own mother looked like or know the sound of her voice. He awkwardly busied himself in the corner with the perch to give her a moment. 

The picture gave Lyra a face to put on all the thoughts of her mother, but it was her body language that hurt her. Seeing how much love her mother and aunt seemed to have for one another made Lyra feel even more rejected by the two women. Why would her own mother love her sister so deeply and throw away her own daughter? Why hadn't her mother loved her the way she loved Narcissa? 

She was grateful for Draco's kindness, it gave her a small piece of hope that her aunt might some day give her a chance. 

"Thank you." she finally managed to tell him as she slipped the framed photograph safely into the bedside drawer with her mothers necklace. "I don't know anything about her, my mother I mean. I don't know anything about her. I don't even know why she was sent to Azkaban." 

Draco looked at her and thought very carefully about what he should say. He had no memory of his aunt, but he had heard plenty about her over the years, very little of it had been flattering. He didn't want to fill Lyra's head with dreadful stories about her mother, he knew it would only cause her more pain. All he wanted to do was make her feel better, and he knew to lie to her would be a terrible way to forage their relationship. He would have to try and come up with genuinely decent things to say about his aunt, when mostly all he knew her to be was a deranged murderess. 

"She's very pretty..." he stared, carefully choosing each word. "My mother loves her very much...." 

Lyra hated hearing Draco say that. The thought of her mother and her aunt caring so much for one another just reminded her more how hurt she was over both women's rejection. She couldn't imagine Draco knew anything about what that was like, but she didn't want to take her feeling out on him either, he had been nice to her and she had never had a friend before. 

Draco could see she was struggling and it only made him feel guilty again. He just wanted to make her feel better, not worse. He reached town and rummaged through his rucksack again before withdrawing a deck of cards. 

"Fancy a game of Exploding Snap?" he asked, trying to change the focus from their mothers. 

"I don't.... I've never played before, I don't know how." 

"No worries, it's a self shuffling deck. You have to make pairs. We can both play without a wand, all you have to do is tap the pairs twice." he gestured for her to join him at the table in the corner of the room near the window. 

Draco placed the deck on the table and it began to shuffle and deal two piles. Draco sat down in one of the chairs and was pleased when his cousin sat dow to join him. 

"This is your hand." he said, pointing to the cards in the pile in front of her. 

He continued to explain the rules to her till he was satisfied she seemed to understand and then they began to play. Lyra was initially very tentative and practically leapt from her seat the first time one of her pairs exploded, but when Draco laughed she did too. It was the first real smile he had seen on her and he was delighted to see her enjoying the game. After the first game Lyra ran off to retrieve the sweets Severus had brought her and Draco's eyes lit up. 

"Wow! Where did you get all those?" he asked as she dropped them on the table. 

"Mr....... my father brought them before he left. I've never tried any of them before." she told him inspecting a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and playing her next card. 

"Those are good, but you've got to watch it. They really mean Every Flavor and there are some real dodgy ones in there. I got a rotten egg flavoured one once. I didn't eat them for a whole year after." 

Lyra crinkled her nose and put the box down, selecting a pack of Peppermint Toads instead. Together the two children spent the afternoon playing cards and eating sweets, enjoying each others company on an otherwise gloomy day. Lyra wished Draco wasn't leaving her too. He was the first friend she had ever had. She had never played a game or shared a sweet with another child and she wanted to hold onto it. Tomorrow he would be on his way to school. The thought made her a little sad and Draco noticed she suddenly seemed a bit pensive.

"Is something wrong?" 

"No, it's just... I just wish I'd met you before. You'll be leaving tomorrow.."

As excited as he was to go to Hogwarts tomorrow, he couldn't help but feel as if he where abandoning her. Besides the fact that her was her older cousin, he felt an even greater need to protect her knowing it was his own parents who where what she needed protecting from. He felt that if he where still here his mother might not be quite so harsh. But there was nothing he could do, he was to start school and he wasn't meant to know anything about her. If he protested he might be putting her in an even worse situation and that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

"I know, I'm sorry. I promise you, when you come to Hogwarts I will make sure nobody ever treats badly again..... My mother..... she's really... she's nothing like.." he couldn't bring himself to finish his statement, he was ashamed for defending his mother because he knew Lyra wouldn't understand, why should she after the way she had treated her. "I wish you knew what she was really like..." 

"I'm sorry I make her so unhappy." Lyra replied, looking down at the cards on the table regretfully, feeling completely culpable for all the conflict Draco was feeling. 

"I don't think it's you." Draco sighed. "I think it's Aunt Bella. Mother.... she loves her a lot, but she hurts Mother grievously too. I think not knowing about you like this made Mother feel like Aunt Bella didn't love Mother enough to tell her." 

"She obviously didn't love me enough to tell her either." she said, trying not to cry. 

Draco reached across the table and took her hand. "You and I, we are family... I can't fix what our parents do, but I promise... I won't let anyone hurt you once you come to Hogwarts. I will be home every Christmas, Spring and Summer Holiday until then. You don't ever have to be alone again." 

Looking at her cousin, she knew he meant every word. Maybe she should stop feeling so sorry for herself and start seeing how fortunate she was to finally have someone like Draco in her life. Nothing had changed with her mother really, she just knew more about her. Draco was her cousin and he really did care about her, just like she did him. She really had a family now, even if it was just Draco and maybe her father. She needed to count her blessing and not her curses. 


	23. Chapter 23

For the past eleven years, Narcissa had been dreading this day. She always knew it would come, but now that it was finally here it felt even worse than she had expected. Today she would be going to Kings Cross Station and putting her precious boy on the train to Hogwarts. He would now be spending more time away from her than at home for the rest of his childhood. He would grow and change between visits home and she would miss so much of his day to day life. Tonight his place at the dinning room table would be empty and it would remain empty for months until he returned for a few short weeks over the Christmas break. She would give anything to have more time.

Lucius had wanted to send him to Durmstrang. It was far more selective of it's students and he knew that his history as a Death Eater would not temper the faculties perception of their son. In the end however, Narcissa could barely handle sending him off to school to begin with, and Hogwarts was far closer to home than Durmstrang. Not to mention Narcissa still blamed Karkaroff in part for her sisters imprisonment. The Durmstrang Headmaster had cowardly handed over the names of as many Death Eaters as it took to secure his release from Azkaban and the LeStrange's had been on that list of names.

He was far better off at Hogwarts. Closer to home and following in the footsteps of his parents. Narcissa and her sisters had attended there and she had met Lucius there too, even if she had already been betrothed to him before their time as students had even come about. Her memories where mostly pleasant and she had reveled in the freedom from her own parents. She hoped Draco didn't desire to be as free of her as she had hoped to be of her own mother and father. Narcissa had never treated him with the severity or indifference her parents had dealt her and her sisters. It was no wonder they had all three had found their future in extremes. Andi had gone and married a Muggleborn, leaving centuries of pureblood in the gutter when she did. Bella had become wild and unhinged, turning to cruelty, darkness and madness, while Narcissa had married the man she was meant to and who became a Death Eater. She had, ironically, came full circle to be the one who observed social niceties and Pureblood expectations..... the only one who her parents found acceptable at the end of their life, even if it was simply because she was their only child who had failed to try and find herself in the cloying brokenness they had presented her with. She was the obedient one, good for her. She obeyed her parents and then evolved to obey her husband. The only time her life hadn't really felt empty was after Draco was born, he gave her meaning, he made her feel loved.

She had wanted more children after Draco, but they had never come.... The Malfoy Curse they said. Every Malfoy wife for as long there was a written history of their line said there was only one heir, a son. No daughters and no other sons, just one.... just enough to carry on the line. Now it was time for her to loosen her hold on her own sweet boy and allow him to venture out into the world, but he was still just a little boy... she wasn't ready.

The last thing Narcissa wanted right now was the complication her sister had inadvertently heaped upon her. She wanted to dwell on her own life and her own child, not Bella's. She knew things where going to change. She would put Draco on the train and then she would have to come back to the Manor and deal with all of this. Bella's letter still lay hidden in the drawer of her vanity. As much as she desired to know the contents of that letter she was simply not ready to shift her attention from her own child until he was out of her reach.

She carefully dressed, knowing that there would be many eyes upon her in London when they took him to the station. She wanted to honor both her husband and her son by looking her best, but at the same time she wanted to stay here in her room and keep her boy close. It wasn't an option. She dressed herself and took her time making sure her makeup and hair were beyond reproach. Draco and Lucius would be waiting by now, and on a normal day she knew waiting would infuriate Lucius, but today he would allow her this. She couldn't cry in public, she would be expected to be gracious and proud. He would give her this moment to be weak when she was alone so that she wouldn't be weak when people could see.

When she finally found her strength she took herself to the dinning room and smiled at her dear boy as he sat jubilantly at the table, excited for his future. She should be proud, and a part of her was. The other part was breaking to let him go. 

"My trunks are all packed and the house elves have brought them down." he grinned. "Father said we will be ready to leave for London just before ten."

"Are you sure you have everything?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes Mother! I have packed and repacked so many times.... I'm sure."

"Well my darling if you have forgotten anything or you simply find yourself wanting for something, you have Nero. Send Mother an owl and I will move heaven and Earth."

"Narcissa, don't coddle the boy! He is a young man now... he will be just fine! By tonight he will be a Slytherin!" Lucius boasted.

God, she hoped he was right. Would he forgive their son if he wasn't? Narcissa knew she could live with wherever her son landed, but she worried about how Lucius might receive it. Would he look at his son differently if he where a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw? 

She could barely sip a cup of coffee the way her nerves where playing at her. When Draco and Lucius had finished breakfast she had allowed Dobby to move her, with a tea tray to the sitting room. It was only to wait for them. Soon they where upon her, Draco filled with excitement to head to school and Lucius would be off the Ministry as soon as their son had been seen off at the station. Where would that leave her?

It was time though and as she stepped into the fireplace with her son to Floo to Kings Cross for the first time in a long time he slipped his hand in her's and squeezed. She felt her chest tighten as the green flames engulfed them, she didn't want to let go. When they appeared at the station and Draco released her to join his father she had to steady herself so as not to appear emotional. 

Lucius was already talking animatedly with Desmond and Antonia Zabini. She knew their son was starting at Hogwarts this year too and even though she had no interest in being social she smiled as she approached them. 

"I see young Draco is just as excited as our Blaise." Antonia said with a laugh as the two boys hurried over to drop off their trunks. 

"Yes, he has been looking forward to today ever since he received his owl." Narcissa replied, trying to sound as if she shared everyone else's excitement. 

"You boys had better go find yourselves seats on the train. You don't want to have to sit with the muggleborns do you." Lucius half joked with the boys. 

Narcissa had hoped to have another minute with her child before he was ushered onto the train but Lucius seemed to be moving them along quickly. 

"Ugh, there's Weasley." Lucius commented to Desmond. "All those children with that obnoxious ginger hair, it astounds me how he even comes up with the Galleons to pay for that litter of his. Looks like one of his will be a first year too. Do be sure you don't go making friends with the wrong sort while you're at school Draco."

"Yes Father." 

Narcissa wanted to reach out and pull her son into her arms, but she knew he would be embarrassed and Lucius wouldn't approve. Instead she stood back and smiled at him as he shook his fathers hand and promised to be good. She expected the same formal reception when he approached her, but instead he threw his arms around her waist. 

"I love you Mother." he whispered, holding her tightly. She held him, so grateful for the opportunity to hold him one last time before he left. 

"Alright then, off with you both before you miss the train!" Lucius gently herded the boys toward the train and away from the melancholy stares of their mothers. 

They stood and watched the boys disappear onto the train, it would be three and a half months before she would see him again. 

"I really must be going." Lucius said, trying to excuse himself. "I have a meeting this morning at the Ministry. Narcissa darling, I will see you this evening." he smiled at her sympathetically as he apparated, knowing today was causing her pain. 

Once the train was out of sight, she apparated back to The Manor and went to her room to change. Sitting down at her vanity she opened the drawer with Bella's letter in it. She hadn't planned on opening it today, opening the drawer had been impulsive, but looking at the envelope she decided it was now or never. 

She peeled back the seal on the envelope on opened it, withdrawing a wrinkled looking parchment with erratic handwriting. 

Narcissa, 

Return the child to where you found it. It was not for you to change the path I set before her to prepare her to serve The Dark Lord. Her life was created to usher in a new generation of those that would serve him when he returns. You have nothing to offer this situation and have no business meddling in my affairs. If I wanted you to turn her into a weak, spoiled and useless little brat like your son I would have handed her over to you. The Dark Lord will have no use for you or Draco Narcissa, but my child will have learned to serve and obey. She will have no other desires but to please him. She was not brought into this world for any other purpose. You are failing the Dark Lord as it is. 

Are you ready to answer to him when he returns and sees how you have turned your back on him and failed to do your part to prepare the next generation? I placed her with Borgin knowing he would never show her affection. I knew he would work her and show her no kindness while still expecting her to continue to serve him. I even ensured that wife of his would be dispatched once the child was old enough to survive without her. A simple curse made certain of that. 

Wipe Borgin, Severus and the girl's minds and return things the way they where. I am not surprised it would be you that would that would upset my plans but have enough loyalty to turn them right. 

Bellatrix


End file.
